Sakura and the dreaded hotelroom
by Cinonomon Twist
Summary: Meet Sakura. Her life is perfect right? Wrong, between fighting the evil demon controler, Lily and the upcomming trip to Egypt... well you can just read on to see how it turns out.R&R People
1. The trip and the well

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC. But I do own the other OC's

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

different time or place

Chapter 1: The trip and the well

"Bye Sakura have a good day at school." Sakura's foster mother Elaine said.

"OK I will." She replied in her normal cheery voice.

Some people think that Sakura is the luckiest girl in all of Domino nice parents, big house, great friends and a kick ass dueling deck that has only been beaten by Yugi. But Sakura's life has been far from perfect ever since her parents died in a car crash when she was only three and was put in an adoption center till she was 13 her life has been a living hell.

Sigh 'Please, please let this be a normal day... but than again when is it ever a normal day?'

SMACK "huh what?" Sakura asked to no one in particular

"SAKURA" said a familiar voice from behind her throbbing head

"Oh hey Kate. Sup?"

"Sup? Sup? Oh for the love a. Sakura do you know how long I have been calling your name?!" Kate stated very loudly.

"Um... no. Hehe?" Sakura said not wanting to be hit at the back of her head again.

"AUGH. You wanna know sumthin'?" Kate said.

"Um... Sure." Sakura replied.

"You are the most hard of hearing person I have ever known." Kate said in a mocking tone. "And what were you doing walking by yourself? I thought we were gonna meet up at you place than go to Chi's than Anna's, Karla's and Kari's? But now were late and you know how Anna gets whenever were late." Kate said while shuddering at the last statement. It may be true that Anna never looses her cool but it's a well known fact that it's her way or the highway.

"Well I guess your..." Sakura started "HEY! Wait a minute what do you mean 'hard of hearing'?" Sakura finished.

"Well I guess I should go and get Chi now... Uh bye." Kate said while running off laughing at how long it took Sakura to figure out she had dissed her.

"ERRRRR GET BACK HERE KATE AND LET ME TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS" Sakura said while running after her friend.

KNOCK, KNOCK "Oh hey Kate was up?" Chi asked in her usual friendly tone

"Oh nothing much I was just being chased by a mad man is all." Kate answered

"Hahahahahahahahaha. I guess you pissed off Sakura again if am I not correct?" Chi said in between laughs and gasps for air

"Yup. Well we had better get going to Anna's." Kate stated

"Uh... OK but I need to grab my bag and load up my..." Chi started but didn't get to finish because at that exact moment Sakura ran up the stairs and started yelling at Kate. So she went inside her house and hoped that when she came back outside they would stop their pity squabbling and go and pick up Anna.

After a bunch of arguments in between each house the six friends finally got to Domino High. Lucky for them they had everyone of their classes together.

First up was Math class. All they had to do was finish a page in the textbook and the period was there's.

After they finished their assignment Anna and Kari started a duel. And Chi and Bakura were talking about random stuff. While Sakura just stared out of the window thinking.

' Ugh I hate this. Me and my stupid powers and my bad luck of being reincarnated from a demon. Now I have to go back and try to finish off Lily...'

Flash back

"PATHETIC HUMAN DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME?!" Lily questioned

"I CAN CONTROL DEMONS! YOU CANNOT POSSIABLY WIN ALONE AND AGAINST MY DEMON ARMY"

"MAYBE NOT BUT I CAN SURE TRY..." 'Where are they?' "TAKE THIS FIRE TORNADO" Sakura said while her attack was joined by a cliff coming out of nowhere, a lightning strike, a purified arrow, what looked like a spell and a light blast.

"Oh crap..." Lily said while the arrow made her drop her scythe and the rest of that attacks destroyed her demons and said "I'LL BE BACK HUMAN'S YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!" while she was being blasted far beyond the eye could see.

End flash back

RING, RING, RING

sigh "Well I guess it's off to science." Sakura said while grabbing her books and getting her friends to go to the next class.

"Ok class today we will..." Mr. Vine got cut off

"Please excuse this interruption but I would like to have all grade 12 students for an assembly in the auditorium. Thank you" the PA turned off with a Click

"We will do nothing so go now to the auditorium." Mr. Vine said with a final sigh

"OK well I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here. It's because since you are all leaving the school soon we are going to take you all to an all expenses paid trip to... Drum roll please..." A really bad drum roll "You call that a drum roll?! Any way getting back on topic your all going to... EYGPT!" Ms. Brader told the grade 12 students. The talking immediately started talking amongst themselves and Sakura immediately asked Chi if she was lying.

"Well...no she isn't. I guess she wasn't lying after all but you know shouldn't be wondering if she was lying or not we should trust her plus it's Egypt I have always wanted to go there and it's totally free!" Chi finished.

"Now, now let's settle down this trip will be two months. And we will be leaving on Monday so that means only three days of school left for two whole months now don't forget to ask your parents if you can go. There also will be a notice so report to your homeroom after school to pick up your notice for the clothes list and how this is not a scam and not a joke. You are dismissed."

After school the six girls decided to meet up at the old well to go to the feudal era to try and finish off Lilt once and for all.

After getting their weapons they met at the well. There was an awkward silence until Sakura broke it

"Well were doing old Japan no good just standing here so let's GO." With that sentence said she jumped into the well no knowing what will await her on the other side of the mystical well...

OK well that was the first chapter of many and that was two pages long and 1,124 words long not counting this. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please R&R. And by the way the names Mr. Vine and Ms. Brader are the names of my science teacher and my principal. And if they just so happen to look at this feel flattered not offended.


	2. Questions, questions and more questions

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

different time or place

Chapter 2: Questions, questions and more questions

"YA know this well trip takes way too long..." Complained Anna "And besides if we had used Karla's power to travel back in time instead we could have been there by now. Isn't that right Karla?"

"Well... um... well ya I guess but..." Karla started

"'But' what? Hum? I'm waiting..." Anna stated.

"Anna the only reason why she doesn't want to is because it drains too much of her power. And if you do agree with me than we are gonna need as much power as we can muster to finally defeat Lily." Sakura stated matter-of-factly

"Humph." Anna snorted (yes Anna may be out of character on the sheet thingy but I forgot to mention she likes things her way too so just go with it.) "But we still would have been there faster." Anna muttered under her breath.

"Hey look the light at the end of the tunnel." Kari said.

"Kari." Sakura said

"Yea"

"Do me a favor and shut it. Please."

"OK but why?"

"Light at the end of the tunnel reminds me too much of death. And we basically are running into deaths open arms so that's why. OK?" Sakura finished

"Oh. OK. I'm really sorry though." Kari told Sakura

"Think nothing of it OK." Sakura replied

Sigh "How touching but you do realize we are here now. Right?" Kate said

"YA, YA, YA. Now I suggest we find the nearest village here and see if they spotted a flying crow." Anna stated

The whole group minus Anna said at the exact same time "HUH? A FLYING CROW?"

"Your loosen it Anna there ain't no flyin' crow around till ya hit the mountains." Kari told her while patting her on the back

"You do realize that normal humans here would think of Lily as a flying crow considering her black wings, dark clothes and amazingly fast speed she was going at right." Anna said as the rest of the group all was wondering how Anna was so damn smart and why they didn't think of that.

Along while down the dirt road they came across a Monk in blue robes and a golden staff (Hum now who could that be?) followed by a rather pissed demon slayer and a dog-demon with a human girl who had a fox-demon on her shoulder.

The dog-demon and the human with the little demon were all sighing while the demon slayer was chasing the monk around like a madman.

They soon bumped into the six girls. "Mmmm." Miroku the monk said while rubbing Sakura's ass

O.O She instantly slapped him across the face as hard as she could "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura asked completely outraged.

"I was... um... picking up this cursed rock that just so happened to be located by you butt. So I was indeed saving your life." Miroku said rather smugly.

"UGH. Why do all men have to be pigs?" Sakura asked to no one in particular

"Well not all men are pigs take Bakura for example..." Chi said

"OK well this has gotten off on the wrong foot so let me introduce my self I'm Kagome. This little guy on my shoulder is named Shippo he's a fox demon. The guy next to me is called Inuyasha he's a half demon that's Sango over there and she is a demon slayer. And you unfortunately have met Miroku also known as the perverted monk. Well that takes care of our introductions now how about yours?" Kagome said in a cheerful voice

"I'm Chi."

"I'm Kate."

"I'm Kari."

"I'm Anna."

"I'm Karla."

"And I'm Sakura. And now that we have introduced our self's to you and dog-boy over there we have to be going." Sakura told them

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOG-BOY HUH?" Inuyasha screamed at Sakura but Sakura smugly replied "Who do you think 'dog-boy'. I guess you aren't a smart breed. Oh well."

"Kagome if she is wise enough to talk to Inuyasha like that than please don't make him 'sit'" Miroku whispered to Kagome. Kagome sighed and agreed.

"OK THAT'S IT GIRLY YOUR DEAD." Inuyasha shouted at Sakura.

"Oh I'm so scared what are you gonna do dog-boy bite me? Rip my shoe to shreds? What I want to know." Sakura finished this with a small chuckle. But now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh "Foolish human. Well you wanted to know so here's your chance..." He whipped out his Tetsiga and yelled "WIND SCAR!"

Sakura was surprised at this but only countered it by drawing her own sword and blocking it by simply holding her sword up. Inuyasha was laughing like a lunatic till he got burned really bad by Sakura's sudden fire tornado. It literally lifted him off the ground and spun him around and around while Sakura was laughing at his predicament. "Well, well, well dog-boy looks like you got your self in quite a predicament hum?"

"OK Sakura you have had your fun now let poor dog-boy down because it's obvious that he can't help himself." Kate told Sakura.

Sigh "I guess your right Kate..." With that she let Inuyasha drop about 100 feet to the ground "But he should have known better not to cross me. Oh well I guess this proves how much of an amateur he really is. Let's go girls." And with that all six of them left but not before Miroku asked some questions...

"Wait I have some questions to ask of you if that would be OK."

"Well I guess it would be OK..." Anna answered

"Great but how about we go to the next town and discuss this hmm?" Miroku asked

"Great that's actually where we were going to be completely honest." Chi told him

At a quiet little Inn that Miroku scammed. "So how old are all of you?"

"17"

"17"

"17"

"17"

"17"

"17"

"OK next are you human?"

"Well were sure as hell not demons if that's what you mean." Sakura said to Miroku in an impolite manner

"What my friend means to say..."Anna glanced over to Sakura and gave her a 'be polite or we won't help' stare "is that we are all human." Anna finished off her answer and looked at Miroku quizzically to see if he had any more questions but that Chi leaned forward to Anna and said: "Were gonna be here a while he has a ton of questions." All Anna did was give a 'Oh crap' sigh

About three hours later "Well we have done nothing all day so we should get going bye." Sakura and the gang waved goodbye to their newfound friends and went home. For the next day would be more challenging than the last.

In the feudal era else where in a local gambling joint a girl with black hair had just won the rest of the poor peoples money "Don't worry my good men you shall be put to good use for I need your souls to live so... BU BYE." And with that a radiant light came pouring out of her staff and all the men fainted to the floor but they were never to wake again...

All rightly that was 1,247 words minus this author note and it is three pages long with two little cliffies and till I get at least one review for this chapter I won't update. MUAHAHAHA I'm so never doing that again but till next time.


	3. A new fighter in Domino? And dice galore

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

---------- different time or place

Chapter 3: New fighter in Domino? And dice galore.

Buzzzzzzzzzzz "Huh? What time...Yawn... is it?" Sakura glanced at her alarm clock and nearly fell out of bed, "OH NO IT'S 8:15! I have to get to school in like..." Sakura counted the minutes in her head "... 20 minutes! Thank god I don't have to pick up anyone this morning."

------------------------

Elsewhere:

"Yugi."

Mumble

"Ugh..." Yami smiled and in the morning that is a really bad thing. He went over to Yugi's CD player made sure that the Mitalica disc was in there turned the music up all the way and played track 1 and stepped out of the room...

About 10 seconds later Yugi screamed and ran out of his bedroom and tackled a laughing Yami to the ground saying all the while cussing at Yami.

About 5 minutes later they both headed out for school.

---------------------------

"Hey Sakura." Kari said cheerful as always when Sakura walked into their English class

Yawn "Hey Kari. I'm not late am I?" Sakura asked while wondering how her friend can be so cheery in the mornings.

"Nope. The teacher hasn't even walked into the classroom yet... And have you seen Chi, Karla, Anna or Kate?" Kari asked while she had a quizzical look on.

"No I..." Sakura never did finish that sentence because just than all four of them walked into the class looking VERY pissed.

"Hey guys whats up and why are you so late... well not 'late' late but you know what I mean." Sakura asked them.

They all replied very bitterly and loud "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK US UP!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!?!"

"I was?" Sakura asked very confused.

"YES." They all shouted.

"Well acctually you are all wrong because you do know what day it is right?" Kari chirped in.

"NO." They all shouted.

"Well it's Friday and we are all supposed to go directly to school. And unless you al forgot that it isn't Sakura's fault anyway. It's yours. So don't go yelling at Sakura at your mistake." Kari finished off rather wisely.

"Oh." They all stated together. Just than Ms. Birks the English teacher walked in. "OK class get out a piece of lined paper, a pen and the book we have been reading." Ms. Birks told the class. They all did as they were told and about 80 minutes (I don't know if this is how long their classes are but they are that long in my school.) Next they had Applied skills (cooking) and they made cinnamon pinwheels (I did that about a week ago. SO GOOD.) after that they had lunch and a free period in which they all played duel monsters. Finally the last thing of the day was gym with Mr. Jack (also know as Mr. Jack-ass in my school. He is really nice but makes people run too much.)

---------------------------------------

After school they all went over to Kari's place only to find a note on her apartment door.

It read: _Dear Kari, _

_Look ya gotta help us out there's this idiot that is beating all of us and we need your help to defeat him. And if you don't he said he will KILL us all. So come quick and SAVE US! Plus he wants to fight you._

_Yours truly, Kevin _

"WOW I didn't know Kevin knew how to write!" Kari said very serious.

"KARI!" the entire group said at once.

Sigh "I guess I should go and save them huh." Kari said rather disappointed that she would have to spend her Friday saving the guys from a psycho killer bent on fighting her.

"OK so show yourself psycho or else." Kari stated rather ignorantly as she saw a shadow in the distance.

"Ah so my guest of honor has arrived. How splendid." The figure started to laugh that corny evil laugh that everyone despises so much.

"Ugh I hate it when evil people do that don't you guys?" Kate said rather annoyed. They all nodded.

Sigh "I guess that not all people like my laugh. Oh well I guess I should get to destroying you now." Just as he finished that statement all the lights in the ally went on and he flung his robes off reviling...

------------------------------------

At duelist kingdom "Croquet." Pegasus called for his most loyal manservant.

A tall man with bluish gray hair stepped into the room and answered in a raspy voice, "Yes master Pegasus."

Pegasus took a sip of his wine (Yes wine it is not 'the worlds finest grape juice' it's wine and if you don't like it too bad P) "I think I'm going to take a trip to Egypt this Monday."

"I'll tell the pilots that sir." Croquet told Pegasus.

"No need for that just get plane tickets ready for Monday and the hotel reservations that is all." Pegasus told a surprised Croquet while his left eye glowed ever so slightly (oops did I forget to mention Pegasus has his millenium eye back? Well he does.) "And yes I am quite serious Croquet. So go and get the tickets."

"Yes sir and tickets?" Croquet put emphasis on the 's' in tickets "Yes I will be taking you and Kemo along as well. And we shall be there for 2 months. Also tell someone to pack my bags for me." Pegasus finished and shooed Croquet away with a wave of his hand.

--------------------------------

"KEVIN!!!!" All six girls shouted at the same time.

"Yes and I want to be the new leader so fight me now or hand over your...um... thingy that makes you the leader." Kevin told Kari.

"Well I'm not going down without a fight and you should know that." Kari told him.

About 10 minutes later Kari left the ally with a badly beaten Kevin in the background.

"Come on let's go into the well so I can blow off some more steam." Kari told everyone and not wanting to find the entire city of Domino destroyed in the morning they all agreed.

Another 10 minutes later they all went to the well with weapons in their hands or at there side they all jumped into the well.

-------------------------------------

After about 3 hours of walking in what they called west, they came to a town. But it was all empty and Sakura wanting some of those kick-ass Kimono's they sell here went to the first store she saw and they all looted it. (Random I know but it will lead up to something I promise.) They next herd noise coming from the bar and when they looked inside they saw 1 small table with about 50 people gathered around it. When the six of them finally managed to push their way through the large group of people they saw a girl in oddly dressed clothes and raven black hair with a red glowing aura around her. After the men had lost she did something the six girls didn't think possible she stole their souls and said "Next." Six men pushed past the crowd and sat down.

"We shall be next but we need to make a deal if we win than you leave and you free all the soul's you have taken from this town but if you win you get our soul's. Deal?" One of the men said to her.

Pretending to think about the offer she told them, "Yes. Now what shall we play? Hum? Any suggestions from the coming victims I mean audience." She gave a small chuckle when she saw most of the audience members turn pale.

"I have an idea let's play 21." One of the men said while dealing out the cards.

"Humph. OK we'll play your game but best out of 3." She stated.

About 5 minutes there were six more empty shells and like before she wanted six more but instead of six more men stepping up Kari, Chi, Sakura, Karla, Kate and Anna sat down.

"Same deal but it goes for everyone's soul that you have taken and if you just so happen to win you get our souls and our weapons. Deal?" Anna told her in a calm voice.

"OK deal but we shall play..." She started but Sakura interrupted "Crazy 8's. Unless your scared..." Sakura said while smirking. Being rather annoyed she said yes.

About 30 minutes later the girl had almost ½ of the deck in her hand while the others had only 5 cards each in their hands. "Well girl I guess you have finally met your match." Sakura told her rather smugly.

"Ugh stop calling me 'girl' my name is Dice not girl D-I-C-E Dice. And I haven't lost yet." Dice retorted.

Sakura hearing the word 'yet' said to Dice "Yes your quite right you haven't lost 'YET' but you just said yourself that you will lose." Sakura finished with a 'Seto Kaiba' smirk

And about another 30 minutes a great orb of light erupted from Dice and all that was left was left of her was bones and dust.

The towns people instead of trying to kill them for looting the Kimono's in all of the shops they gave the Kimono's to them for saving their souls.

--------------------------------------

OK this was 1,582 words and three pages long and I do realize that my dividers are not their any more so they will be soon. Till next time.


	4. Egypt and the roomate

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

-------- different time or place

Chapter 4: Egypt and the roomate

Yawn "Yes finally it's Monday I can't wait to get to school!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Normally Sakura would be dragged out of bed by her foster dad on Monday but no today was special. (Just guess why.) Today was the day the entire community of grade 12's in Domino High would be going to Egypt. After grabbing her bulging bag filled with CD's, CD player (Duh) clothes, books, her laptop and her favorite duel monsters deck she headed out the door to meet her friends. At each stop she was growing more and more excited as she saw the school in the distance that her friends and Sakura broke into a run to the school with huge grins on the faces.

----------

"OK here are the ground rules: 1. Four people will occupy each of the rooms at a time 2. You will not get to pick who you are with and 3. Only one of you will be with three complete strangers..." A lot of fuss come over that last point but Ms. Brader silenced it by holding her hand up, "Well enough waiting around here and lets get onto the busses it will be about a two hour drive from here to the airport."

"Hey Bakura can I sit with you on the bus?" Chi asked in a polite manner.

"Whatever..." Bakura replied dryly.

"Great!" Chi exclaimed.

'Hmm I think this day just got better.' Bakura thought.

----------

Later after about three rounds of 99 bottles of beer on the wall (Ugh that would be enough to drive a person crazy.) they finally arrived at the airport only to find a HUGE mob of reporters and regular people around one person. (I'll give ya one guess who it is.) But Ms. Brader just ushered them along so they wouldn't miss their flight. But at that time while they passed by the mob it cleared and they saw who was in the middle of it. It was the one and only Pegasus J. Crawford. As Sakura and her friends straggled behind they saw him and Sakura looked like she was in deep thought and indeed she was, 'Hmm why would a rich man like Pegasus want to come to an airport full of people? And where is he headed? And why do I feel a strange aura coming from him? Nah probably just my imagination.' Sakura did not notice that she was staring until a hand waved in front of her face and asked her, "Hey Sakura you OK?" Anna asked in a caring/worried voice. "Ya I'm fine now let's get a move on before we loose them all in the crowds." Sakura answered as she and her friends ran to catch up with the group.

----------

"Please I have to leave so let me by." Pegasus told the mob and they reluctantly stepped aside. "Thank you." He was about to go on his way when he noticed a girl with long lavender hair starring at him. It looked to Pegasus that she was in deep thought so he took this chance to take a peek into her mind, 'Why would a rich man like Pegasus want to come to and airport full of people? And where is he headed? And why do I feel a strange aura coming from him? Nah probably just my imagination.' After her last thought Pegasus smirked to himself and wondered if she could tell if he had a millenium item or not. "Um... Master Pegasus I have some bad news about the hotel in Egypt..." Croquet started "What is it Croquet?" Pegasus asked in an unpleasant voice because he was in deep thought. "Well it appears to be that all of the hotel room are vacent but I did manage to get one but..." "But what Croquet?" Pegasus retorted. Croquet took a deep breath and said, "Their shall be one person we do not know as well in the room. I'm very sorry master Pegasus but it seems a lot of schools have booked all of the rooms." Croquet finished off praying he didn't have to spend an eternity in the Shadow realm Pegasus' eye glowed as he read Croquets thought and chuckled "No I will not send you to the Shadow realm this time and besides what's the worst that could happen? The other person sending you of Kemo to the Shadow realm? Hardly so quit your worrying and let's go catch the flight shall we?"

----------

As Pegasus walked onto the plane Ms. Brader had just finished her long-winded speech about behavior. But that went down the drain when Pegasus walked in they all started murmuring amongst themselves about the new arrivals on board. But Sakura didn't in the least look surprised in the least because after some more thinking she thought that he would go to Egypt. Pegasus looked around for three seats for Kemo, Croquet and himself and seeing Sakura all alone. (Anna, Kari and Kate were sitting beside Malik and Marik and Chi was sitting beside Bakura of course talking about random things.) He walked over there only to find her listening to music he gently tapped her on the shoulder she paused her music and looked up at him quizzically and asked him, "Ya?" "I was wondering if my associates could sit with you." Pegasus asked in a polite manner. "Sure why not. What harm could it do?" Sakura answered while getting up to let them sit. The order they sat in from left to right was this: Sakura, Pegasus, Croquet than Kemo.

----------

About an hour later Sakura glanced sideways at Pegasus only to see him reading a child's comic book. He noticed this and gave a small chuckle at her puzzlement to why a grown man would be reading a comic book he answered, "It's entertaining you should read one. I just don't know where these people get their idea's." he gave another small chuckle and watched her blush a little bit.

A while later he noticed her face turn in to one of puzzlement and instead of asking like a normal person would he took a little peek to see what she was thinking of but what he saw he was most surprized;

FLASH BACK

"PATHETIC HUMAN DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME?!" Lily questioned

"I CAN CONTROL DEMONS! YOU CANNOT POSSIABLY WIN ALONE AND AGAINST MY DEMON ARMY"

"MAYBE NOT BUT I CAN SURE TRY..." 'Where are they?' "TAKE THIS FIRE TORNADO" Sakura said while her attack was joined by a cliff coming out of nowhere, a lightning strike, a purified arrow, what looked like a spell and a light blast.

"Oh crap..." Lily said while the arrow made her drop her scythe and the rest of that attacks destroyed her demons and said "I'LL BE BACK HUMAN'S YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!" while she was being blasted far beyond the eye could see.

END FLASH BACK

Sigh 'Why am I always thinking of that evil demon controller. And why did I have to be reincarnated from a demon. UGH I just wish I could have a normal life but that would be too much to ask wouldn't it? Hey it's that same aura I felt at the airport today hmm who's it coming from?' Sakura glanced over at Pegasus just in time to see a faint light and him turn away. "I was...um...just looking out the window that way that's all." Pegasus finished but knew that Sakura didn't believe him so he changed the subject, "So what's your name?"

"Sakura."

"Nice name." Pegasus told her.

Sakura blushed and answered "Thanks."

"Do you play duel monsters?" Pegasus asked

"Ya. Why?" Sakura asked

"Could I see your deck? That is if you have it..."

"Sure just let me get it out..." Sakura told him while reaching into her deck holder and passing him her cards.

After going through them all and feeling his eye bulge (not that noticeably though.) at a few and remarking to Sakura; "Wow you have acquired quite a few good cards where did you get them?"

"All over the place. But most of them were my parents though." Sakura told him. But being the nosy and sometimes uncaring person he is he stupidly asked, "What do you mean by 'were'?"

Sakura sighed and told him;

FLASH BACK

"Honey I think you might be going a little too fast even though it is a highway." Sakura's mother told her husband.

"Trust me I'm not go..." He never did finish that sentence because at that moment a truck trying to pass a car in the right lane hit them in a head on collision and in the end neither of them made it.

END FLASH BACK

Tears started to well up in Sakura's eyes as she remembered what the doctor and the driver of the truck had told her. Pegasus felling responsible for making the girl cry apologized and gave his deepest sympathies to her. But instead of slapping him like she would have done to anyone else who had made her relive those horrible moments in time she just said, "It's OK you didn't know..." by this time Sakura had dried all of her tears and continued, "... and besides sometimes you just need to think of the worst moments in time and relive them instead of keeping all of those memories bottled up." Sakura finished wisely.

----------

After a while of talking and listening to Pegasus Sakura just stuck in her headphones and listened to the first song that came up and it was 'Billy S'. (Why this song? Because I'm listening to it right now. Oh ya and I don't own it.)

The school finally landed in Egypt and after saying their good-byes to each other Sakura and the gang minus Chi who was still with Bakura followed Ms. Brader to the luggage carrousel.

----------

As Pegasus watched Sakura depart he felt sorrow fill his heart as he remembered that he would never see her again. "Master Pegasus I think it would be wise if we departed before the media find out that you are here." Croquet who had been quiet the entire trip told Pegasus. Without a word Pegasus nodded and followed Croquet and Kemo to an awaiting limousine out side the airport.

----------

During the bus trip Sakura got bombarded with questions such as: "What did he ask you?" and "Do you think he like's you?" and so on while Chi being the only one who didn't ask questions was asking Bakura questions about his past life. (Yes he told her that he and Ryou were not brothers but were partners (not the gay type) and that he was a thief and outsmarted the 'Pharaoh' (Yami) many, many times.

"So how was it like being the King of Thief's?" Chi asked Bakura but he simply answered: "It was so much fun because I got to piss the Pharaoh so many times..." He glanced back at Yami who looked like he wanted to kill him on the spot but all he did was chuckle and say, "...and he looked just like that but instead of being restrained he tried to kill me but all attempts were all in vain except one but he locked himself into the puzzle as well as me in the ring so in the end he lost." Bakura just laughed again and continued answering Chi's never ending questions.

Soon Ms. Brader announced the hotel rooms and in the end it was Sakura that got to stay with the complete stranger's.

----------

At the hotel Pegasus decided to take a shower while he left Croquet and Kemo to unpack their belongings as well as his own. But after a while Croquet's head shot up as he said, "YOU!" wanting to see what Croquet was exclaiming about he through a towel around his lower half and walked out only to find Sakura. (Who else?) As she turned around she blushed madly and started exclaiming; "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" And after that she just turned around and walked to a wall and told him, "Please chance into something... decent." After about five minutes he told her to turn around. "So how did you get into this room Sakura?" Pegasus asked her.

-.- "How do you think? I used the card key." Sakura answered.

"Well I knew that Sakura-girl." Pegasus used his oh-so-irritating nickname he has for basically everyone "I meant why did your teacher..." "Principal." Sakura cut in. "right principal choose you to share a room with three complete strangers?" Pegasus asked her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh well I guess it could have something to do with them not liking me that much." Sakura said with a smirk planted on her face.

"And what exactly did you do to put you in their 'bad' books?" Pegasus asked her but if it had anything to do with what was on the news about a year ago than he could understand why they chose her.

"Well I'm sure you watch the news am I right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I do and please don't tell me that you pulled off the biggest prank in Domino history?" Pegasus answered in an uncertain voice. Sakura smiled again but instead of a smirk it was a joyous smile 'She looks cute when she smiles like that.' Pegasus thought to himself but than thought, 'Wait what am I thinking? She's 17 and I'm 24 that's a seven year difference and how could she like someone like me?' At that last comment Pegasus realized that he she was one thing he could not have.

"Yup that was me it took so much planning but it was SO worth it in the end." Sakura told him still smiling.

"But what I don't get was HOW you could fill the entire school with water without any leaking out." Pegasus wondered out loud. A look of complete shock came over Sakura's face and completely wiped the smile off her face. "Well that's for the creator to know and no one else." She couldn't tell him that it was Kate who manipulated nature to fill the school with water. Just than the phone rang and Croquet answered it. "Uh huh... no we are not pimps (had to put that I was listening to P.I.M.P by 50cent)...yes we will send her down right away." At that Croquet hung up the phone and told the wondering audience what he meant by 'pimps' and told Sakura it was her principal and that she wanted everyone in the lobby to discuss ground rules.

----------

In the feudal era Lily was completely board so she decided to cause some mayhem by letting the new arrival in Hell out for the fun of it. She watched as her 'puppet' absorbed soul's one after another...

----------

Holy Crap that was long it was 2,515 words minus this and four pages long hope you all enjoyed it please R&R. And I hope you liked the Pegasus twist :-) Well till next time.


	5. There's always a catch

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

---------- different time or place

Chapter 5: There's always a catch

As Sakura was walking to the hotel elevator she couldn't help but wonder why Ms. Brader called for the sudden meeting and why she asked Croquet if they were pimps. Sakura couldn't hold back the snicker any longer and just started laughing as she stepped into the elevator and descended down.

----------

As she stepped into the lobby she saw her five... no wait there was someone missing and (unsurprisingly) it was Chi but Sakura didn't worry for that long because she saw Chi and Bakura sitting together at the side of the room. As Sakura sat down in-between Anna and Kate Mr. Chin started the meeting by insulting Jordan. (A guy in my French class.)

By saying "I'm sure most of you are he because you parents have aloud you or in Jordan's case only one because his mother is a circus person 'The bearded lady' that's right eh Jordan?" everyone started to laugh at his reply "Yup."

That's when Ms. Brader stood up and started to talk; "Well it seems that Mr. Chin has made you laugh because in this news there is no joke. Some ground rules will have to be made." Ms. Brader stated calmly "First rule if you are leaving the premises you must have your cell phone. Second no defacing anything of value here..." Just than a hand got raised and Ms. Brader called on the person.

"So you mean that we can deface anything except stuff in here?" He asked in a joking tone that Ms. Brader got really pissed about "NO. YOU ARE NOT TO DEFACE ANYTHING." Ms. Brader screamed at the poor boy. "Any way third of all if you choose to leave than you must be back in you room by 11:00pm no later is that understood?" As she looked around she only saw nodding heads "And tomorrow we will all go to the pyramids..."

"There's always a catch huh guys." Sakura told her friends while they all nodded in agreement.

"...So get a good night's sleep tonight you are all dismissed except for you Ms. Tao. I need to speak with you for a moment."

After everyone left Sakura walked up to Ms. Brader. "So Sakura do you think that these people that are sharing your room... acceptable?" Ms. Brader asked after moments of awkward silence.

"Yes. Yes I do Ms. Brader. Now if you will excuse me I need to unpack my things. Have a good night." Sakura told her calmly.

"OK. But promise me that if you don't fell that they are treating you right than tell me and I will move you to a different room. Understood." That last part was more like a statement than a question but Sakura agreed none the less.

----------

It was about 4:00pm when Sakura had finally found her way back to her hotel room with minimal difficulty. As she stepped into the room she began to unpack.

A while later she grabbed her wallet and headed out the door but not before Pegasus asked some questions.

"So where are you going?" He asked in a mocking motherly voice kinda like the voice your mother would give you when you were about to go somewhere.

But all Sakura simply said was, "Out."

Pegasus knowing that he would in the end loose sighed and told her "Fine."

"See ya." Sakura told him with that smile that Pegasus loved.

As soon as she left Pegasus turned to Kemo and told him to follow her and make sure that she didn't get hurt.

----------

As Sakura walked to the market place she felt that someone was watching her she whipped around but fond that no one was following her but she could still not shake that feeling.

About 5 minutes later she reached her destination... an old well. As she jumped into it she felt that same rush that she had always felt whenever she jumped in the well back home. In truth Sakura didn't know if she would hit rock bottom or be transported to Ancient Egypt and in the end she got transported to Ancient Egypt. (Ooh what shall happen?)

----------

The trip was longer than she had expected. Her first stop was to change into some decent attire. As soon as she found a store that sold her type of clothes she bought the first ones that appealed the most to her. In the end she had chosen a short dress that only came up to mid-thigh (so it was good for fighting) with a golden belt with sandals and a beige bag and walked out the door with about 100 dollars less than she started with.

After a lot of walking and a lot of stares from on going people she saw a small child getting the crap beat out of him by what she remembered from Socials class was one of the Pharaoh s guards so she stepped in to help the poor little kid...

----------

Back in the present it had only been about 10 minutes since Sakura had jumped down the well and Kemo was still debating weather to call Pegasus and tell him the bad news. But in the end Pegasus was the one that called Kemo and he was indeed pissed when he had read Kemo's mind.

RING, RING the phone rang only twice and when Kemo picked it up all he could muster from his shaky voice was a simple hello.

"Kemo. I believe that you have lost the girl am I not correct." Pegasus' voice was smooth yet dangerous and the last part was more a statement than a question.

"Uh... well... um... you see jumped into this well and I through a rock own and all I herd was a splash unlike when Sakura jumped in I herd nothing of that sort sir." Kemo finished off

"Hmm well has it occurred to you to jump in there and find her?" Pegasus asked Kemo

"No sir."

"Well than go in there and get her. Understood." Pegasus told Kemo in a sharp voice.

"Yes master Pegasus understood." And at that Pegasus hung up the phone signaling Kemo to do the same.

SIGH "I'm so screwed." Kemo thought aloud as he jumped into the well to only seconds later find himself drenched. After what seemed like a whole hour Kemo finally told himself "I had better phone master Pegasus."

----------

In the hotel room the phone rang and who else but Pegasus would answer it.

"Yes Kemo." Pegasus answered

Kemo hated whenever he did that but continued the conversation, "Well you see Sir I have tried and tried to go to where Sakura is but all I have accomplished is getting really wet."

"Hmm well then just wait there I'll be right over there so don't leave." Pegasus told Kemo.

"Yes sir." And with that they bolth hung up.

----------

As Sakura rushed over to where the little boy was being beaten upon she was yelling, "HEY LEAVE THAT LITTLE KID ALONE!" and when the guard looked up to see where the yelling was coming from his face was kicked and he instantly fell to the ground unconscious. After making sure the guard was out she made her way over to the little boy who was quivering very much she asked him if he was OK and if the guard had hurt him that much and what his name was.

"I...I'm OK now...t...thanks to you that is." The boy said in-between sobs "And my name is Namu. (So original huh? lol.) What is yours or do angles have names?" Namu finished off with a puzzled look on his face.

"Angle? Me? Oh no I'm no angle Namu just a person who wanted to help someone." Sakura chuckled slightly at the thought that she would be an Angle she was reincarnated from a Demon for satin's sake "And as for my name it's Sakura and I think we should get going because I have a feeling that there may be more guards than just one." Namu nodded as they headed towards the market place.

A while later something donned on Sakura why had that guard been beating on him any way?

"So Namu why was that guard beating you up?"

Namu looked really guilty at that moment and Sakura knew that he did something wrong.

SIGH "Well the reason why he was beating me up was because I pickpocketed him and after he found out he started to beat me until he was sure I had learned my lesson or till I was dead. Which ever came first." Namu finished and at that moment they got jumped by at least 10 guards only one of which Sakura knew to be the guard that she knocked unconscious. Five of them grabbed Sakura and the other five grabbed Namu.

About 30 minutes later they found them selves at the foot of the Pharos throne. Sakura looked to her right and saw that Namu was shaking with fear. One of the guards said something to the Pharaoh. "So this is the boy who pickpocketed you? And the girl who you say kicked you in the head?" The Pharaoh asked his guard as he answered "Yes these are them." "Hmm kicked your ass." Sakura said in a whisper almost not loud enough to hear but the Pharaoh herd her and chuckled at her boldness. "So you believe to be a good fighter?" The Pharaoh asked Sakura and she plainly answered 'YA' in an annoyed tone and again the Pharaoh chuckled and told her that she shall be participating in an up coming fighting contest that was actually not up coming it was in 1 hour.

----------

About 2 hours later Sakura had kicked the crap out of each and every guard and or participant and was on her way back to the well she was stopped by the Pharaoh...

----------

It wasn't long till Pegasus had got there in his limo and was looking flabbergasted (Such a weird word I had to use :-) ) that someone can go into a well and not come back up but than again after what he saw in her mind their was no doubt that she used magic to allow herself to be transported to somewhere. After what seemed like hours a light came from the well and Pegasus told Kemo to get into the car and drive off.

As Sakura helped herself out of the well she couldn't help but remember the Pharaoh and how he had told her so much like stuff about the Millenium items and the Shadow Realm. Probably the only reason he told her all of this was because he had one too many glasses of wine Sakura didn't know but she was thankful none the less that she had told her this.

----------

It was about 10:45pm when she finally made it through the hotel room doors. She looked at the clock and realized that she was all alone in the room so she was wondering where on earth the three of them were. She didn't lose sleep over it though.

----------

In the middle of the night she heard a noise in the room and something that sounded like 'OW what the!?'

And the screen door close ever so softly. Sakura got out of bed and went outside to see what all the noise was about. As soon as she got out there she saw a figure in the dark shadowed part of the balcony, "Come out of the shadows or face the consequences." Sakura told the shadowed figure.

All it did was chuckle and answer "Sakura-girl is that how you treat people?" As the figure stepped out of the shadows it turned out to be Pegasus. Sakura looked surprised that it turned out to be Pegasus but quickly answered with a comeback, "Well no but it isn't all the time in the middle of the night you here and I quote 'OW what the!?' and than a sliding door close now is it?"

"Hmm well I suppose but still there was no need to be so blunt with me you know." Pegasus answered with a smirk causing Sakura to be at a loss for words which is a really big achievement because Sakura always has something to say but this time nothing came to mind and Pegasus knew this. "Hmm I guess that's one point for me than Sakura-girl." Pegasus told her 'This should get her going.' He thought to himself. And indeed it did, "Wait what do you mean 'one point for you' huh?" Sakura asked him sharply. But all he did was shrug and say, "For making you speechless that is." "Uh huh well if I remember correctly I wasn't the one to stubbed his toe on the frigggin' doorway now was I?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face. There was a long silence until Sakura finally broke it by mummering "One all."

----------

About a half an hour later Sakura had her elbows propped up on the railing and unknowing to her Pegasus was probing around her mind but Sakura was so focused on the stars she didn't feel the aura. Suddenly Sakura looked up at Pegasus and saw a faint glow come from his left eye. 'Huh what was that? Meh probably just my imagination.' Sakura reasoned.

"What?" Pegasus asked after a few moments of looking into each other's eyes. Sakura blushed and immediately turned her head away. "Nothing." Sakura told him while still blushing and unfortunately for her Pegasus saw her blush and laughed.

"What?" Sakura asked him but he continued to laugh and becoming really annoyed by his laughing she turned almost as red as a tomato and said very sharply, "What?!" After not answering again Sakura started walking towards the door only to have a thin pale hand reach out and grab her arm. Sakura felt her adrenaline rush as Pegasus grasped her arm and turned her around forcefully so that she would face him. Sakura looked into his eyes yet again and she felt as though they were looking into her very soul.

When Pegasus looked into her eyes all he saw in them was confusion and fright. His free hand reached up and brushed away a stray lavender bang while gently caressing her cheek he spoke his thought's aloud; "She looks so much like Cyndia was when she was alive..." (Creepy yes but go with it.)

As he leaned down to her level his lips parted as he kissed her. 'Her lips feel weak under my touch.'

'I have to pull away I cannot let him overpower me I cannot.' Sakura thought to herself as she felt her knees getting weak. It felt as though time had frozen just waiting for this to end. Finally Pegasus pulled away for air and as he looked at her he felt her shake and tense up and as he looked into her eyes once again he saw not confusion but fright.

"I...I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean..." Pegasus kept on talking but Sakura was in her own little world trying to process what had just happened; 'That couldn't have just happened could it? No. It couldn't have I've never let anyone that close to me before and I won't start now.' She fell to her knees those same words running through her head.

"... Sakura. Sakura are you OK?" Pegasus asked her in a worried tone.

"Huh? Oh ya I'm OK I think I'm just gonna get some sleep. Good night." Sakura answered still in a daze as to what happened only a few moments ago.

----------

It was about 6:30 in the morning when Sakura woke up.

SIGH 'That had to be a dream it couldn't have been real... or could it?' She made her way over to the bathroom to take a shower.

She dug through her bag and found one of her favorite outfits; jean shorts, a black tank top that has in gold sparkly letters that say's 'Sweet as sugar' than on the back 'Tough as nails' with black DC shoes and hoop earrings with her hair tied up. As she walked out on the balcony the memories of the night before came rushing back to her like a tidal wave.

KNOCK, KNOCK "Open up Ms. Tao we all have a schedule to keep today." The voice belonged to none other than Mr. Jack as he walked away to go and wake up the other people in the hotel.

As Sakura walked out the door she noticed that Pegasus nor Kemo or Croquet were there but she really didn't want to face Pegasus today.

----------

In the lobby everyone was already piling out the door to walk all the way to the Pyramids. (Ya they're walking.)

"Bakura." Chi asked her new boyfriend ( as promised.)

"Yes."

"Um are there any traps in the pyramids that we are going to?" Chi asked in a worried tone.

"No. But why ask me?" Bakura answered with a question of his own.

"Well because you were a tomb robber and I just thought that you might know if they had any traps or not. That's all." Chi told him.

"Oh. Well it was very dangerous to break into the pyramids but just to see the look on the 'Pharaoh's' face was well worth it." Bakura finished with a smirk seeing as he got Yami fired up again.

"Yami he's not worth it so just back off." Tristin told him while he and Joey were trying to hold him back from killing Bakura.

SIGH "Bakura I don't know why you bother to annoy him any more..." Chi told Bakura.

"Oh and what do you man by that hmm?" Bakura asked.

"Watch." Chi told him in a quiet voice. "So Yami. You were a Pharaoh hmm?" Chi asked Yami.

At that Yami stood proudly and said, "Yes. And I was the best." "Than why did you die at a young age hmm? And why couldn't you catch Bakura or keep your minions from attacking your 'subjects'? One more; if you were the 'best' Pharaoh than why did your 'subjects' fear you instead of loving you?" Chi finished her bombarsion of questions with a smirk. "Umm... well... you see... they...I mean Bakura..." Yami kept on talking like this till he heard both Bakura and Chi burst into laughter, "WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?!" Yami exclaimed. Chi simply answered "You..." than turning to Bakura, "See I mean if anyone knew the right information than they could get him..." pointing at Yami, "...fired up. And even though it may... no correction is funny to see him fired up like this in the end there is no point."

"Well than how am I gonna have fun now hmm?" Bakura asked with a small pout on.

"I never said you had to stop I just implied that it's kinda pointless to annoy him because anyone can." Chi told him.

"Well yes anyone can but I annoy him the best because I was the only one to actually stand up to him." Bakura beamed. Chi rolled her eyes; "What? What?" Bakura asked quizzically.

----------

After about an hour of walking around the entire group finally got to the pyramids.

"... And that's why we are doing this." Ms. Brader finished after about 15 minutes of solid talking she suddenly spotted Joey doing the mouth thing with his hands and called on him. "Ya." (Famous words of Blake a guy in my French class) "What was I just saying?" Ms. Brader asked in a 'I know you weren't listening' kinda tone and Joey told her (truthfully) "'Blah, blah, blah and that's why were doing this.'" Tristin gave him a 'high-five' while everyone laughed at this.

"UGH. OK enough of this now let's just follow the guide through the pyramids. And don't get lost. But for some reason Joey if you get lost don't try to find us because we won't try to find you."

"Ooo BURN JOEY!" The entire group said in incision while Ms. Brader walked off smirking.

----------

Else where "OW GET OFF ME!" a voice yelled.

"NO YOU GET OFFA ME!" another voice yelled.

"Both of you SHUT-UP AND LET ME CONSENTRATE AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL SEND YOU TWO BACK TO HELL!" The final voice yelled obviously agitated by the two's bickering.

"Sorry." The two stated apologetically.

SIGH "Why did I pick such idiots?" The third mysterious voice said while looking up to the sky.

----------

Holy Hell that was a long chapter it was let's see... 3,471 words minus this and 5 and a bit pages. And I did a mini cliffie . Sorry for the long wait between homework, birthday banners and everyday distractions (like fright night at the PNE) I haven't had that much time. Hope you all liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up soon.


	6. Evevators are so much

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

---------- different time or place

Chapter 6: Elevators are so much 'fun'

"Ugh stupid teacher I cannot believe that she said that to me..." Joey said while saying all the names that came to mind (none of which were pleasant) about Ms. Brader.

"Joey quit your bickering or I will be forced to hurt you." Sakura finally told him after hearing him bicker on and on. "Come on the group went this way." Sakura finished by walking to the right.

"Ugh. Does Sakura always act this way?" Joey grunted.

"Yup." Anna answered simply.

----------

"OK guys down this path and we'll catch up to them." Sakura told them but when there was no response. When she turned around all she saw was the path. "Screw..." She than saw a light followed by some guy in a turban. Her bracelet suddenly appeared on her wrist and glowed very bright as he came closer to her. "Who are you? Do you work here?" Sakura asked.

"My name is of no importance to you Sakura. I came here to warn you. The past and the present have been fused together in the time of the lunar eclipse." and with that he left.

Sakura stood there for a moment stunned not knowing what to think till he called after him; "Wait how did you know my name and what did you mean by danger...UGH I SAID WAIT UP NOT SPEED UP!" Sakura yelled after him. He turned the corner and when Sakura finally turned the corner he was gone. "Weird." Sakura breathed. Her Millenium item began to glow and pulled her down winding paths until she herd voices she ran to them. She than saw her entire class staring at a stone tablet.

"This..." The guide said while pointing at the tablet "...is the newly found tablet. We found this the day before you came to Egypt..." He kept on going on and on about the tablet till finally he shut up.

"OK class that's it so follow me back to the hotel." Ms. Brader

"Sakura where did you go?" Chi asked.

"Oh...a...just took a wrong turn but found myself back with the group eventually." Sakura told her unconvincingly.

"Ya huh and I'm sure that your bracelet was on your wrist the entire time?" Chi asked while casually searching her mind for answers. When she thought she found the answer Sakura popped up out of no where in her mind closed an imaginary door and locked it while putting the key into her pocket and telling Chi; _"Get out of my mind now and never go in this door. Like you could because I have the key and this is my mind so that means my rules so...get out." _Sakura told Chi through the mind link.

Chi sighed; _"Fine."_ And with that she vanished.

----------

When Sakura finally got back to the hotel room she saw only Pegasus on the balcony with an easel, canvas and paint.

'I didn't know he painted...' Sakura thought to herself as she reluctantly walked towards the balcony.

Pegasus whipped around at the sound of her coming out of coming out of the room and onto the balcony.

'I wonder if she's still afraid of me? It wouldn't surprise me if she still was...but than why would she come out here? Maybe I should look into it...' and with that he looked into her mind.

'Why am I out here? What would happen if he went farther than just a kiss? No. He wouldn't do that...I'm sure of it. This is kinda awkward maybe I should start a conversation. Huh what did he just say?' Sakura thought. "Pardon?" Sakura asked him with a quizzical look on her face.

"I said I was sorry...I didn't mean to do that to you I..." Pegasus was almost finished with his apology when Sakura interrupted him.

"It's OK. You don't need to apologize it just kinda took me by surprise." Sakura told him. A look of relief washed over Pegasus' face as she said these words. Sakura decided to change the subject; "So...you paint?" Sakura asked him. 'Well obviously.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Ya." Pegasus told her. 'That was pretty lame. She might think that I don't want to talk to her or something. Ugh why couldn't I say something more educational?' Pegasus thought.

"Well it looks really good." Sakura told him thoughtfully.

"Thanks." Pegasus thought for a moment "I was wondering...if you would like to join me for dinner tonight say at 11pm. I know a really great restaurant. I used to eat there every third day when I was exploring the ruins a while back." Pegasus finished with the offer hanging in the air.

'Hmm what should I do? Oh what could go wrong?' Sakura pondered and told Pegasus with a smile "Sure. Um...just one question..." Sakura started to ask.

"Yes?" Pegasus asked her.

"What type of restaurant is it? Like casual of formal?" In truth Sakura felt kinda dumb saying this but she needed to know.

"Well if it hasn't changed in a few years than it should still be formal." Pegasus told her.

"One more question this is kinda past the curfew so how will the teacher fair if they find out?" Sakura asked him almost worried.

"I'll write Croquet a note telling him to tell your teacher that you are here but asleep." Pegasus answered.

"OK works for me." Sakura said.

----------

The time had finally come and Sakura had on a long black dress with no straps and a cut in the right side up to about mid thigh with her black high heels. She also had her millenium bracelet on her right wrist and sword necklace around her neck she as well had her hair down. When she walked out of the bathroom looking the way she did Pegasus was a little taken aback at her beauty.

There was a long silence till Sakura broke it; "Well shall we go?"

"OK." Pegasus than thought to himself 'Note to self: stop the one liners.'

As they walked down the hall to catch the elevator Sakura silently prayed that none of her friends saw her dressed up like this. Especially Chi and the others.

They finally reached the elevator. They walked inside the elevator and Sakura felt that something would go wrong.

The elevator ride was going very smoothly till the light flickered and the elevator stopped completely.

"Great." Sakura said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes it's just splendid isn't it." Pegasus said also in a sarcastic voice.

SIGH "Well I guess all we can do is sit here and wait huh?" Sakura asked him.

"Ya I guess so." Pegasus replied. Not too long after it was growing very hot in their and Sakura was wondering how Pegasus could keep that jacket on.

"How can you keep that jacket on? It's boiling in here." Sakura asked him.

"I don't know I guess I just can because I always this type of attire." Pegasus answered.

"Oh." Sakura answered rather stupidly.

A while pasted and it didn't seem that they were moving so Pegasus decided that this would be an opportune moment to ask Sakura some questions but first a twist. "So Sakura it feels like were gonna be here for a while do you want to play a game?"

Sakura looked at him quizzically and asked "What type of game?"

"Truth or dare." Pegasus said with a evil smirk on.

"Meh why not." Sakura said.

"Alright than 'Truth or Dare' Sakura-girl?" Pegasus asked Sakura with his own little extendment of her name.

"Truth."

"OK do you think of Kaiba-boy as a friend?" Pegasus asked.

"Uh no I think that he is a stuck up moron with too much pride. And I'm glad whenever Yami beats him he gets knocked down a peg. Now it's your turn, Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked after her ranting.

"Truth and I guessing you didn't realize that we think the same way of Kaiba-boy." Pegasus finished.

"Hmm..." Sakura pondered for a short amount of time till she found the perfect question, "When did you start painting?"

A look of sadness crossed his face "A long while ago when she was still alive but I stopped painting after she died. I never rekindled that talent till I met you. I don't know how to explain it but I guess you just inspired me to paint again." He shrugged.

Sakura didn't know what to say all this new information it felt as though her tongue was tied but she soon found her voice; "I'm sorry...but I was just wondering who was she?" Sakura asked in a wondering tone.

SIGH "She was my wife but she died a year after we were married and I believe that that is two questions so now I get to ask two of my own Sakura-girl." Pegasus told her while changing the subject.

"OK ask away."

"Wait you need to ask the o so much fun question: Truth or Dare?" Pegasus asked with a smirk.

"Truth and for the other one...I'm going to regret this probably later...dare." As she finished her sentence Pegasus' eye glimmered in mirth.

"OK first question: Why did you agree to come out with me tonight?" Pegasus asked still wondering even though he looked through her mind he was still confused as to why she would even consider going out with him.

"Well to be honest I don't really know why I guess it's 'cause...well I really don't know come to think about it. Heh heh." Sakura finished not quite sure of herself.

-.- "OK anyway now here is your dare... you have to..." He glanced over at Sakura who looked like she just saw a ghost "What?" Pegasus stopped the dare and took this time to ask what she was looking so pale about.

"W...what?" Sakura asked him only than breaking eye contact from where she was staring.

"I was wondering what made you turn white." Pegasus told her.

"I was just thinking about what someone told me today..." Sakura started.

Pegasus suddenly got interested "Who?"

"Well his name was...well...he didn't tell me his name but I could tell you what he looked like..." Sakura started again but got interrupted again.

"OK so what did he look like?" Pegasus asked her.

"He had a turban on a white one, white robes, had a key around his neck and his eyes really creeped me out they were blue and glossy and that's what he looked like." Sakura glanced back over at her companion only to see him Talking to himself in a hushed voice almost to quiet for Sakura to here; "Why was he around her? What did he want from her? Does she have a millenium item?" The last part caught Sakura off guard.

"Pardon?" Sakura asked in an uncertain tone.

"Oh nothing." Pegasus reassured her.

Sakura scowled "For some strange reason I don't believe you."

"Why?" Pegasus asked.

SIGH "I'm not going to win so why try." Sakura sighed.

"Good because it wasn't for your ears to hear..." Pegasus clamped his hands over his mouth but Sakura heard it all perfectly like church bells on a Sunday morning.

"Oh so you did say something. I knew it." Sakura gloated and smiled.

"Your evil you know that." It was more of a statement that a question.

Sakura smiled again "Yup."

"By the way I never finished the dare..." Sakura looked as though she were to die the next day "and your dare shall be..." Pegasus paused and thought for a moment till he got something; "to go into the pyramids and take a picture of the new tablet they have found and come out." Sakura looked so relieved at this so she nodded her head in agreement.

A while pasted till Sakura asked him a question that caught Pegasus off guard; "You asked yourself a while back if I had a millenium item. Why? Do you have one?" Sakura asked but her question never did get answered because at that moment the lights went out.

"Sakura." Pegasus called in a nervous manner walking towards where he saw her last.

Sakura glanced down at what she hoped would be her wrist because her millenium bracelet started to glow a faint glow but she was afraid that it would erupt in a bright light and reveal one of her most sacred possessions. She than felt someone put their arms around her waist and draw her closer, "Pegasus is that you?" She asked in a whisper.

"Well if it wasn't than we would both have something to fear wouldn't we Sakura-girl." Pegasus told her sarcastically.

"Do you 'have' to be sarcastic when I'm trying to be serious?" Sakura said while looking up at him.

"Always." He told her while chuckling slightly.

By now she had completely forgot about her question and that was a good thing for Pegasus because he didn't think that she would even spend another day in the same room as him if she ever found out what his millenium item did. A while later the light finally came back on and they were on their way.

----------

They finally made it to the restaurant. It was just how Sakura had pictured it, glamorous, fancy and romantic (not that she wanted anything to happen.) They sat down at a corner table by a window and when the waiter came over he asked if they would like anything to drink and of course Pegasus ordered his glass of Melot red while Sakura only had a glass of water. "Don't you drink?" Pegasus asked after they had placed the order.

"No. Remember I'm under age so it would be illegal." Sakura told him smartly (is that even a word?)

"Ah quite true but you don't look your age. You look much older than 17. You look about..." Pegasus studied her for a moment till he decided his answer; "...19 or 20."

"Really? Well that's a new one. Most people think I look younger than what I am." Sakura told him in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm quite sure... have you ever had anything to drink?" Pegasus asked.

"Well...maybe once but that was on a dare. Not of free will." Sakura said recalling the time the kids in the orphanage had dared her to sneak into the manager's room and take her wine and take a small swig of her wine by her bedside table, she never did get caught.

"Hmm...well here's the waiter what are you going to have? I'll have the Steak medium rare."

"Oh I'll have the um... BBQ chicken."

"Right away." The waiter said as he took the menus away. Sakura got that feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she just brushed it away as a feeling of nervousness.

"So..." Sakura started trying to make a conversation, "are you an archeologist?"

"Hmm? Oh uh ya I am. What made you think of that?" Pegasus answered her question with a question.

"I dunno. I guess that I wanted to make a conversation. Staring out into the streets of Egypt till our food gets here isn't my idea of dining." Sakura retorted.

"Than what is your idea of dining hmm?" Pegasus asked but at that moment the doors burst open causing the people at the front of the restaurant to go flying backward.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" One of the men yelled whilst pointing his gun at everyone. He slowly made his way over to where Sakura was on the floor. "Get up." He said in a calm manner but with just enough edge to make sure that she got the point. When Sakura just glared up at him her eyes narrowed into slits as she gazed up at him with eyes full of hatred. "I said 'GET UP'" he said while forcefully grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him, one arm was tight around her waist and the other had a gun in it which was pointed at Sakura's temple. His loud voice erupted again; "ALRIGHT IF ANYONE CALLS THE COPS THAN SHE (motioning to Sakura) IS GOING TO DIE!"

Sakura looked terrified till she thought of an idea; "I was wondering..."

"What!?" He asked in a sharp tone.

"...Do you ever wonder 'why' women wear high heels?" Sakura asked him innocently. His partner looked confused.

"Well I always thought it was because they wanted to look taller." The other man said.

"Well your wrong the reason is...if they ever meet some jack-asses that try to use them as hostages than they can do this..." Sakura lifted her leg up and stomped with her heel on his foot, he instantly dropped his gun and began hopping up and down while holding his foot. Sakura reached for the gun and pointed it at the other man while saying; "Move and you WILL regret it." Sakura told him making sure that she put all the emphasis she could into that one word.

He started laughing at her; "Look at you. I don't remember you being this bold when we last met hmm. Do you?" Sakura's eyes went wide and her skin paled. She would have dropped the gun if she didn't feel so paralyzed.

Pegasus who was really confused by now he decided to look in to the mans mind to see who it was that made Sakura look so...dead.

'Hmm it looks like she remembers muahahaha...oh wait no one can hear my evil laugh...damn...oh well...'

-.- 'OK now that was random but at least I know who he is now...' "So Keithy-boy you like to frighten girls?" Pegasus asked while reveling his identity to the whole restaurant.

Keith took off his mask confirming his identity; "Well, well, well so if it isn't the infamous Pegasus J. Crawford. What business is it of yours as to what I do to girls?"

Pegasus looked at Sakura she was still in shock; "Sakura stand back." Pegasus told her as she snapped out of her shock, she nodded and stepped back.

Keith wondering why in the seven hells would Sakura like this guy let alone DATE him.

WHAP Keith got sucker punched in the mouth by Pegasus. Pegasus looked so smug standing over him but all Keith did was growl and try and get up but no avail Pegasus' foot pinned him down. By now Pegasus had forgotten about the other man. He was sneaking behind Pegasus and when Sakura noticed this and yelled for him to look out but it was too late as soon as Pegasus looked around WHAM he was hit on the head and knocked out. Keith got up and kicked him in the ribs, hard.

"You think that you can knock me down and not face the consequences Pegasus? Well your wrong. No one and I mean NO one ever gets away with that." Keith boasted.

"Leave him alone." Sakura stated through clenched teeth while slowly advancing towards them.

"Hmm let me think about that...Uh NO." Keith laughed at his own lame joke "But I'll tell ya what you come back to me and I'll let your boyfriend live. It sounds fair."

Without thinking Sakura agreed...

----------

So what do you think? This chapter was let's see 3,231words long minus this and it is 5 pages long. Oh and sorry for the late update heh heh. I had a lot of homework even though I go on MSN it doesn't mean I don't have homework that I have forgotten about. Well any way I hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Why me?

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

---------- different time or place

Chapter 7 Why me?

Without thinking Sakura agreed and started to walk over to him, his accomplice and an unconscious Pegasus on the floor. Instead of walking away with them Sakura walked up to Keith and kicked him hard in the balls. He instantly dropped to the floor and she spun her hand back and whacked the other guy in the face making him stumble backwards and fall over a table.

Sakura started to help Pegasus up and in his unconscious state he wasn't helping that much. Bandit Keith had gotten back up and man was he pissed he pointed his gun at Sakura but thankfully one of the waiters jumped on his back while he was pulling the trigger it only hit Sakura's arm thankfully. Another waiter had gotten his courage and grabbed a full wine bottle and knocked it over Keith's head thus knocking him unconscious.

Sakura didn't watch the end of the fiasco she had her mind on one thing only: Get Pegasus to the hospital before he looses too much blood. (When you get knocked over the head with the end on a gun hard and with a fast speed and not bleed call me. Joking but you get my point.)

Pegasus had gotten back a little consciousness and was wondering what had been going on and why he feels like he is moving. "Uhg..." was the only thing that came out of Pegasus' mouth but it was enough to catch Sakura attention she instantly found a wall and propped him up against it.

"Pegasus? Pegasus? UGH SAY SOMETHING!" Sakura yelled at him. He barley moved but his eye cracked open just enough to see who was standing over him.

"Sakura?" he asked in a weak tone.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief; "OK I'm going to get you to the hospital." All Pegasus was nod and drift back into sleep.

----------

Pegasus awoke sometime later to find Sakura asleep. He made his way to the bathroom and when he was finished he walked towards Sakura.

Blood was all he saw on her left shoulder. He gently shook her awake.

"Huh? Wha?" Sakura asked in a sleepy tone as she looked up to see who was shaking her. Cold eye(s) greeted her.

"You got shot." Pegasus stated to her in a 'you-can't-hide-it-any-more-so-just-tell-me' kinda tone.

Sakura quickly pushed her hair to cover it so he couldn't see how bad it really was. "It's nothing. Really."

Pegasus scowled; "Don't think that I didn't notice it. It looked really bad. Have you gotten it checked by the doctor?"

"Well..." Sakura started.

"In other words 'no' right." Sakura didn't have to answer mainly because it wasn't a question and also because he knew the answer. "Well let's get it checked out."

Sakura's eyes went wide; "There's not a snowflakes chance in hell that I'm going to see a doctor. No way..."

----------

"Almost out. Just hold still..." the doctor told Sakura.

"I'm...ow...gonna...ow...kill you...ow that wasn't the bullet...Pegasus count on it. That was a vein." Sakura told Pegasus. "Moron." Sakura murmured at the doctor. Pegasus smirked considering the fact that Sakura wouldn't go through with her threat.

"Oh it's not THAT bad..." Pegasus started but got interrupted by Sakura.

"Oh really? Why don't you try and see how it feels to have a bullet yanked out of your shoulder with a doctor that can't even find the damn bullet." Sakura snapped back at him.

"Aha found it see it wasn't that bad no was it?" The doctor asked Sakura.

"If it wasn't illegal I would SO kill you now." Sakura told him obviously very peeved. Pegasus just laughed at this statement causing Sakura to look back at him in confusion, "What?" he just kept on laughing "Are we gonna start this AGAIN?" that caused him to cease his laughing and stare at her. He started to walk towards the door. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed him but got stopped short by the doctor.

"Um we need to discuss my pay..."

"Ya know what I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't let me pass." Sakura told him her tone menacing. He instantly stepped aside and she bolted out the door after Pegasus.

She looked both ways of the infernal hospital and came to a conclusion; "I'm lost." So she just headed out side at least she could get out of the hospital. Some time after going outside she came to an assumption; "I don't have a car...damn" Sakura than started to swear in every language that she knew. Two hands than covered her eyes it shocked Sakura. She tried to pry the hands off her eyes but they wouldn't budge.

SIGH "Do you want me to try and guess who this is?" Sakura asked the figure behind her. It nodded her head; "Hmm so I'm guessing...um...Pegasus?" the hands instantly let go.

"Good guess Sakura-girl." Pegasus told her with the extension of her name.

-.- "Why did you leave me in a hospital of all places a HOSPITAL." Sakura scolded.

"What are you scared of hospitals or something?" Sakura remained silent. "That's it isn't it Sakura-girl is scared of hospitals." Pegasus smirked while he taunted.

"You are the most immature person I have EVER known." Sakura told him grinning slightly.

"Well it would be better than acting older ya know." Pegasus answered.

"What is that supposed to mean Pegasus?" Sakura asked very confused.

"It means...oh never mind let's get on with your dare shall we?" He asked her.

Sakura sighed she had no way of getting out of this one so she reluctantly agreed.

----------

Each step they took closer to the pyramids Sakura wondered why Pegasus would choose this for a dare.

"So all I have to do is go to the new tablet and take a picture of it and get out?" Sakura questioned.

"Yup that's it. What too hard?" Pegasus challenged.

"Oh just give me the camera." And with that Pegasus handed her the camera.

123

In the feudal era Inuyasha was trying to get yet another piece of the Shikon no Tama from a VERY annoying demon; "Just give it to me and you won't have to die."

"Ha you really think you can beat me? I have a piece of the Shikon no Tama which means I am stronger than you, you over grown puppy..." The demon boasted.

"OK THAT'S IT YOUR TOAST...WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. The demon instantly vanished leaving only the Shikon no Tama shard. Kagome picked it up purifying it at her touch.

"Alright another shard. If we keep on like this we'll have the whole Shikon no Tama soon." Kagome said gleefully.

----------

"God I hate it in here." Sakura said to herself as she finally took the picture of the tablet and headed towards the exit. "I have the feeling that something is going to go wrong..." Sakura than stepped on a stone that was connected to arrows. They shot out at both sides Sakura narrowly dodged them but as luck would have it the last arrow pierced her shoulder she let out a cry.

The way out seemed longer for some reason. Half way out she finally yanked out the arrow. Sakura threw the camera at Pegasus; "Here's your damn photo. Why you want it is beyond me..."

"What happened?" Pegasus asked, as he was very confused as to Sakura's behavior.

"Oh nothing much just the fact that that god-damned pyramid has traps in it..." Sakura started.

"But the only way you could know that is..." Pegasus' voice trailed off.

Sakura finished for him; "...Is if I set one off. Ya and did you forget to mention that to me?"

"I had no idea. I went into that very same pyramid a few years ago and there weren't ANY traps so don't think that I wouldn't have told you if there were." Pegasus snapped back at her. Sakura just stood there shocked at the passion in his voice.

Than in a quiet voice Sakura said to herself; "Than that would mean that someone is trying to kill me...but who?" Pegasus heard all of this and was wondering the same question also.

----------

"Damn it! I thought you said that she would die?! But yet she is OK...why I recruited YOU two to kill her is beyond me." A voice sounded up in the sky.

"Were sorry but how were we supposed to know that she would dodge ALL of the arrows?" A second voice asked.

"Well actually..." The third voice started.

"WHAT?" The first voice boomed.

"She did get hit once in the arm..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" The voice boomed again.

"Sorry master but you were busy dissing us at that moment so I really couldn't." The third voice said completely innocent.

"UGH WHY ME?!" The fist voice yelled at the top of it's lungs up at the atmosphere.

----------

Sakura looked up and saw a black feather float down to the ground; 'She's here... I'm more sure now than ever.'

"Well let's head back to the hotel shall we? It's getting pretty early." Pegasus told her.

"Early?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Yes it's about 2:00 am." Pegasus informed.

O.O "Crap what will I do if they see me out?" Sakura asked very concerned.

"They won't trust me." Pegasus winked at her or at least it would have been a wink if both his eyes were still intact.

"...Alright let's go than..." just than something occurred to her; "Um how are we gonna get back?"

"We could always walk..." Pegasus started but seeing as he just got out of the hospital he pulled out his cell.

----------

RING, RING A groggy Kemo picked up the phone; "Hello?"

"Kemo come and pick Sakura-girl and I up from the pyramids." Pegasus voice told him.

"Right away sir." CLICK both speakers hung up the phones. Kemo gave a loud sigh; "Why me?"

----------

"Kemo will be her to pick us up momentarily." Pegasus told her.

"Alright...I know you would probably think I have forgotten about this but I haven't...do you have a millenium item?" Sakura asked him expecting an answer no matter what problems would arise from it.

Pegasus sighed not one of relief but one of sadness; "...Well...yes I do."

"Which one?" Sakura asked as intrigued as a four-year-old with a new toy.

Pegasus pulled back his hair; "The millenium eye."

What came out of Sakura's mouth shocked Pegasus more than any thing; "That...is...so cool. What does it do?"

"You aren't going to run away screaming: "Oh my god his eye has been replaced by some scary foreign object save me..." and so on and so fourth?" Pegasus asked kinda dreading the answer.

Sakura smiled, "Nope."

"Well as for what it does... why don't we wait for another time to discuss that shall we?" Pegasus asked her.

Knowing that that would be the only way to get the answer Sakura sadly agreed. Headlights glared brightly on the horizon signaling Kemo's arrival. Sakura looked into the driver's seat and found a very sleep deprived Kemo.

"Um...Kemo maybe you should get some more sleep you look horrible." Sakura suggested.

"Well I COULD get some sleep if you got into the limo." Kemo shot back.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Sakura reassured him.

The drive back was long and very quiet it seemed that both Pegasus and Sakura were lost in their own thoughts. Or in Pegasus' case Sakura's thoughts. 'If it WAS a crow than I wouldn't be so worried but... it would explain why there were new traps in the pyramid and what the random/faint yelling was in the sky... but if she is here we all have a big problem...' Sakura pondered again 'WAIT! Didn't that robed man say something like that to me?

FLASH BACK

"OK guys down this path and we'll catch up to them." Sakura told them but when there was no response. When she turned around all she saw was the path. "Screw..." She than saw a light followed by some guy in a turban. Her bracelet suddenly appeared on her wrist and glowed very bright as he came closer to her. "Who are you? Do you work here?" Sakura asked.

"My name is of no importance to you Sakura. I came here to warn you. The past and the present have been fused together in the time of the lunar eclipse." and with that he left.

Sakura stood there for a moment stunned not knowing what to think till he called after him; "Wait how did you know my name and what did you mean by danger...UGH I SAID WAIT UP NOT SPEED UP!" Sakura yelled after him. He turned the corner and when Sakura finally turned the corner he was gone. "Weird." Sakura breathed. Her Millenium item began to glow and pulled her down winding paths until she herd voices she ran to them. She than saw her entire class staring at a stone tablet...

END FLASH BACK

But what I still don't get is HOW she got here. Even if she COULD get through the portal she would need someone like Kagome... no she couldn't control Kagome first of all Inuyasha would protect her, second she is the reincarnation of Kikyo and wouldn't be put under a spell that easy.' "Pegasus do you know when the next lunar eclipse is?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh...uh I think it's in about a week...I'm not that sure to tell you the truth." Pegasus told her.

"Oh...so...what does your millenium item do again?" Sakura asked devilishly.

"Well it...hey! You tried to trick me didn't you..." Pegasus began but got cut off by Kemo.

"Sir we have arrived." Sakura bolted out of the limo and through the doors and quickly pushed the elevator button for up. Pegasus wasn't that far behind her but when he reached to where she was standing the doors to the elevator were already closing.

"Bye." Sakura waved and smiled as the doors closed.

"Does she really think that I'm going to forget about her tricking me? Well if she does than she is wrong VERY wrong indeed." Pegasus said aloud to know one in particular as he started to climb the stairs to the third floor...

----------

Sakura calmly walked through the door. "Ms. Tao where is master Pegasus?" Croquette asked her very puzzled.

"Oh...he's uh..." Sakura began but the door burst open revealing...Pegasus (what a shocker huh?)

"Sakura-girl...you are...going to...pay dearly..." Pegasus told her in an out of breath tone.

"Me? What did I ever do to you?" Sakura asked in an innocent tone while smiling.

"OK that's it..." Pegasus than ran and tackled Sakura onto the bed (no not that way -.-) and started to tickle her.

"Pegasus...please...stop...my ribs...are hurting a lot...please..." Sakura told him between gasps for breath and laughter.

Pegasus smirked at his win and stopped, "2-1 Sakura girl."

"Oh now come on that is hardly fair you know." Sakura protested.

"Than shall I make it 3-1?" Pegasus challenged in the form of a question while slowly advancing towards her.

"No thank you. I'd like to have SOME chance of catching up." Sakura told him while smiling.

"Maybe you get even with me today." Pegasus smirked knowing that she probably couldn't remember that it was about 3am.

"Um...don't you mean to...wait isn't it like 3am so that would mean that today is tomorrow and tomorrow is today." Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice that luckily didn't get caught by Pegasus.

"Um...sure..."Pegasus than dropped his voice into a very low whisper, "Although I have no clue what you meant by that..." but unlucky for Pegasus Sakura heard that.

"HA it always works now I believe the score is tied." Sakura beamed very proud of herself.

"...Maybe you should get some sleep huh?" Pegasus said while changing the subject.

"You should get some sleep too." And with that Sakura grabbed he PJ's and went into the washroom that no one was occupying at that moment.

Once Sakura's head hit the pillow she fell into a deep slumber.

----------

"SAKURA WAKE UP ALREADY!" A voice yelled at her. Sakura slowly opened her eye's to see who was yelling at her and it was...Anna.

"Anna? What the?" Sakura asked in her morning confusion.

"God you are hopeless in the morning aren't you?" Anna asked without emotion.

Sakura practically jumped up to tackle Anna she dodged it and sent Sakura crashing into a wall. "Ow..."

"Serves you right for trying to tackle Anna Sakura." Kate said while doubled over with laughter.

"Oh shut up..." Sakura started. "Anyway how did you guys get in here?" Anna was about to answer but another voice chimed in.

"I let them in Sakura-girl." Pegasus told her while trying to hold back laughter. "I believe that you two were gonna tell me something?" Pegasus asked in a not joking tone.

"Huh?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Oh ya...well Sakura he does share a room with you so we though it would be appropriate to tell him about you-know-what..." Anna started totell her.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled shocked.

"Well it WOULD be a good idea Sakura." Kate said after her laughing fit.

SIGH "I'm not gonna win am I?" All the heads nodded in agreement. "What about Chi, Karla and Kari? Do they know?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." Anna started.

"You mean I was the LAST TO KNOW?!" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Anna told her.

"Pretty much." Kate added.

"Alright let's tell him than..." And so they began the long story about Lily, Dice, Inuyasha, the feudal era and how Sakura was reincarnated from a demon. "Now tell us what your millenium item does." Sakura asked after staying silent throughout the entire story.

"WHAT?! He has a millenium item to?" Anna asked in a shocked voice.

"Yup." Sakura told them answering for Pegasus.

SIGH "Fine what it does is: The Millennium Eye allows the wearer to see into another person's heart, mind, or memories, but it is done so at the cost of the wearer's left eye. It's ability to read minds is called 'Mind Scan'. It can also steal one's soul but it must be put into an inanimate object like a blank card for example." Pegasus finished.

"Great another person who can read minds just great." Kate said sarcastically aloud. Anna thwacked her on the back of the head. "Ow. What was that for? I was just saying how GREAT it was to have another person who can read minds on our side." Kate said innocently.

"Yes I realize that but you didn't have to say it so sarcastically you know." Anna told her without hiding the annoyance in her voice.

SIGH "Yes MOTHER." Kate said very sarcastically.

"WHY I OUTTA..." Anna started but Sakura intervened before Anna did any real damage to Kate or vise versa.

"Alright, alright that's enough of that now Kate over there and Anna over there. NOW!" Sakura demanded but when they wouldn't move Sakura had to HELP them a little but creating two gusts of wind and blowing them to the places where they were supposed to go. "And stay there. Anyway I think that Lily might be here..."

"What. That's impossible I mean she couldn't go through the she?" Anna asked.

"Unless Inuyasha or Kagome was with her ya I know I checked that possibility but it just isn't reasonable." Sakura told everyone.

"Hmm I see your point but we cannot rule out the possibility can we." Anna said from her side of the room.

"Maybe we should tell the others about what we have found out today." Kate piped up from her corner of the room.

"Sadly Kate is right." Anna smirked as Kate caught on and lashed out at her but didn't get that far because Sakura created another gust of wind and sent Kate into the back wall.

"Ow mother..." Kate started.

"Now, now Kate no need for such language." Anna said as cheerfully as possible.

"UGH. All right why don't you two just go and tell the others about we have just discussed and I don't care if Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristin, Kaiba, Duke or Joey know. Because we probably are gonna need all the backup we can get. Right?" Sakura asked Kate and Anna whom nodded and left the room.

----------

Else where; "Come on Bakura you have to tell me where we're going." Chi told Bakura. 'Looking into his mind is tempting but I don't want to COMPLETELY ruin the trip.'

"You'll see when we get there. It's not that much farther." Bakura assured her. "Were just going to se an OLD friend."

----------

At the pool where Kari was hanging out at. "Hey. Are you doing anything today." It was more of a statement than a question but Kari answered it all the same.

"Look..." She put her sunglasses on top of her head. "...I'm going to tell you this straight: I don't want to go out with you. Actually you don't have a snowballs chance in HELL with me. Now move your blocking the sun." Kari told him rather arrogantly. Guys that had tried before him were now laughing at the misfortunate boy mainly because they knew what was coming next.

"Looky here little miss attitude you are going to go out with me weather you like it or not..." He reached for Kari's wrist. "Now come on." He forcefully pulled her up.

"Oh this shall be grand fun won't it?" She than grabbed the wrist that held hers and twisted it off, smirking all the while, and pushed him in the water, packed up her stuff and walked away feeling very proud of herself. "Cya boys."

----------

Tea, Yugi, Yami, and Karla were looking around the market place...well LOOKING was an understatement it was more like trying to keep Yami from hassling EVERY single merchant on how their pricing was too high and how it wasn't even Egyptian but Roman. "Were very sorry sir he isn't feeling that well." Was one of Tea's excuses but the reply was always rude or some Egyptian curse which Yami understood fully and started to curse at the shopkeepers in Egyptian and got a punch in the gut and the jaw. Feeling that it would be wise to go back to the hotel they started back there.

"That hag deserves to go to hell. After all she DID start it." Yami complained.

"Ya and she sure ended it." Yugi added in cheerfully. Yami scowled at him and kept silent for most of the way back.

"Yugi... does Yami always act like that?" Karla asked after being silent the whole trip.

"Well...ya basically." Yugi said causing him to get daggers from Yami.

"I do not. I was just expressing my...personal opinion to that old hag." Yami said bitterly.

Karla laughed. "Yami I really don't get you, you know... for instance one time your all happy and good spirited and the next..." Karla started but got interrupted by Tea.

"And the next he's picking fights with old women."

"And losing." Yugi added in while smiling and giving Tea a high five. Yami just growled and stayed silent again while listening intently on Tea, Yugi and Karla were talking about.

----------

"Joey tell me once again why were here." Marik asked for the fifth time.

SIGH "OK were going to 'pick-up' some hot girls. Right Tristin."

"Yup." Tristin agreed giving his pal a thumbs up.

"Alright but why do you need me and Malik?" Marik asked.

"Yes why DO you need us?" Malik asked as well.

"We can bearly say 'hi' in Egyptian and you expect us to complete a whole conversation with girls?" Joey said. Tristin nodded in agreement.

Marik and Malik looked at each other and gave a 'why us?' sigh.

"Joey look over there." Tristin said while pointing in a direction.

"I'm going to go and make my on Marik." Marik groaned and followed.

Five minutes later Joey came back with half his face red and ready to call it quits for the day.

----------

Back at the hotel room Sakura and Pegasus were talking about random stuff. "So run this by me once again you have the powers of fire and wind?"

"Yup."

"And your necklace turns into a sword that only you can wield?"

"That's the gist of it..." It was now Sakura's turn to ask some questions. "So how long have you had the eye?"

"About seven years than it got stolen by Bakura, given to Yugi, not by an act of niceness but because he lost a shadow game, than back to me."

"So what's a 'shadow game'?" Sakura asked genuinely interested.

Pegasus nearly fell of the bed he was sitting on when she asked that question, "You mean to say you have NEVER been to the shadow realm or participated in a shadow game?!"

"Um...no."

"OK a shadow game is when two millenium item battle using magic. But it is not played in the real world it is played in a world called the shadow realm...I could teach you how to use your millenium item and how to play shadow games if you want..." Pegasus offered.

"OK!" Sakura agreed.

----------

And that's where it ends. I'm SOOO sorry it took me SO long to update but I have to study for TWO exams in Science and Socials plus I had to burn a CD for my little bro and he wanted the computer over the weekend that I was supposed to update. Any way this chapter was 4,253 words minus this and seven pages. Again sorry for the late update.


	8. Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

---------- different time or place

Chapter 8: Taking Over Me

"Sakura grab your deck and we'll descend to the shadow realm." Pegasus told her while grabbing his own deck.

"OK… got it." Darkness engulfed the small room as they descended to the shadow realm. "It's cold here." Sakura noticed while shivering.

"You'll get used to it. Trust me." Pegasus reassured her. "Any way let's begin the training…"

"You're really going through with this?" Sakura asked kind of shocked.

"Yes why wouldn't I?" Pegasus asked confused.

"Oh I just thought that you were gonna leave me here or something like that." Sakura told him sarcastically.

"Be careful because I might." Pegasus smiled. "Any way let's begin. First what you need to learn is how to summon monsters. We'll start with low-level monsters than we'll move up to high level monsters. Alright?" Pegasus asked her.

"Alright." Sakura agreed. "Um…how about I summon this card first." The card was the unhappy maiden Flip Effect: when this card is attacked the battle phase for your opponent ends. Attack: 0 Defense: 100

"OK what you do is connect to your millenium item and picture your monster coming to life. It may drain your energy but not that much." Pegasus informed her.

"OK." Sakura closed her eyes and focused long and hard until a bright light illuminated from the card bringing fourth the unhappy maiden. Sakura opened her eyes to see a red haired girl with ragged clothes on looking at her quizzically. "I did it?" Sakura said very unsure of herself.

"Yes you did. Now do you know how to return her to her card?" Pegasus asked.

"Um…the same way I summoned her?" Pegasus nodded and once again Sakura closed her eyes and focused and the same way the unhappy maiden came she left.

"Let's try a level four monster than six and finally, if you have it, eight level monster. After we can duel using monster, magic and trap cards."

"OK. For a four level I'll chose…" She looked through her deck, "Gemini elf. For a six level I'll choose Dark Magician Girl but I don't have an eight level monster. I have a few seven level monsters though would those be OK to summon?" Sakura asked.

"Yes they would. What card are you going to chose?" Pegasus answered her question with a question.

"The Wingweaver."

"Alright start summoning Sakura-girl."

Soon after she had put back the Wingweaver in her card.

"Let's begin the shadow game." Pegasus smirked and drew five cards from his deck, as did Sakura. "Lady's first Sakura-girl."

"Alright." Sakura drew a card from her deck and put a monster in defense and two cards face down in the magic/trap card zone. All three cards were summoned in front of her.( it's like holographic but real.) "Your move."

"I summon vorse raider in attack mode." Attack: 1900 Defense: 900 Effect: None.

----------

"Sakura it's your move." Pegasus told her. So far Sakura was losing badly while Pegasus had only lost 100 lifepoints. And in this game lifepoints were indeed 'lifepoints' meaning that if you lost you would lose a lot of life force.

"Alright…I…draw…and…play…" Sakura fainted from too many high level summons and continuous magic and trap cards.

"SAKURA!" Pegasus rushed to her side. She was OK but she just needed some time to recover…

----------

"Were almost there Chi." Bakura told her.

"Great." Chi told him excited.

'I wonder what she will say when we get there?' Bakura thought to himself.

----------

"Karla." Tea asked.

"Uh huh."

"Do you like anyone?"

"…No…why though?"

"Oh no reason." Tea responded in a sing song voice.

"Uh huh and I'm sure pigs can fly…" Karla started her sarcastic response but got interrupted by Yami.

"Pigs can fly?!"

Karla turned to Yugi, "Is he ALWAYS this dense?"

"Yup."

"Anyway, Tea why did you ask that question because it's obvious that you wanted me to say that I liked someone but you didn't get that information so now you are trying to cover up the fact that you wanted to see who I liked." Karla finished off.

O.O "Ya know Karla you should be a lawyer." Tea told her.

"Ya defiantly. Mainly because I didn't understand one word you had just said." Yami told her while Yugi only nodded.

'Well this is fun.' Karla thought to herself.

----------

"UGH." Pegasus' head shot up and looked at Sakura eye's full of worry.

"Sakura. Are you OK?" He asked still genuinely worried.

"Just grand. Thank you." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Look this was totally my fault I shouldn't have…" Pegasus started but Sakura covered his mouth with her hand telling him to stop talking, and when he didn't look like was about to say anything more Sakura started to talk; "Pegasus. Was it you that summoned too many high level monsters causing you to black out? No. It was me. I asked to be taken to the shadow realm, I knew the risks I knew what I would lose. But I would give up my life ANY day to send Lily back to hell where she belongs never to bother our world or the feudal era ever again."

"True but…I could have warned you not to summon too many high level monsters…in a way I still feel responsible…" Pegasus started again but this time got interrupted by Croquet; "A thousand pardons master Pegasus. (how often does that guy say that…a lot. In fanfics, the anime and probably the manga (no I haven't read the manga but I probably will in the future)) But Ms. Brader would like to see Ms. Tao in room 104."

"And you know how?" Sakura asked him.

"I was getting a bottle of wine for master Pegasus and she remembered that I was one of the people that were sharing the room with you so she asked me to pass that information on to you if I saw you." Croquet explained to the two.

SIGH "I guess I should go to room 104. I guess people were right about going down to hell." And with that Sakura left the room.

"…So Croquet…what type of wine didja get?"

----------

"God this is taking longer than I thought…I wonder what she wants to talk with me about? Well I guess I'll find out." Sakura spoke her thought aloud.

KNOCK, KNOCK "Come in Ms. Tao. We have much to discuss…please have a seat" Ms. Brader said while motioning to a near by chair.

"Alright."

"So…how are you?" Ms. Brader started casually.

Sakura knew this was a trick to make Pegasus, Croquet and Kemo look bad. "Look Ms. Brader but Pegasus, Croquet and Kemo are very nice and have not done anything wrong."

'Damn she catches on fast…' "My dear why would I try and make them look bad?" Ms. Brader asked with a look that completely said 'I'll counteract anything that you try to say to make me look like I'm evil'

"Oh maybe because you a) want to sue Pegasus for something to get money b) so YOU can move into that room or c) your just plain evil. Now I believe that that is all we need to discuss. Good day Ms. Brader." Ms. Brader just sat there stunned as to the fact that a student could figure her out and stand up to her. While Ms. Brader was thinking Sakura had already left the room and continued to walk back to the hotel room.

"Hey where did she go?" Ms. Brader said coming out of her thoughts.

----------

"Marik how in the HELL didja get five phone numbers while all I gots is red in my face?" Joey asked perturbed.

"Easy. Girls just like me more. Plus I don't try to go down their pants." (Ugh a guy named Max in my school tried to do that to my friend it was just so…ugh.) Marik told Joey.

"Oh give it UP Joey." Malik told him.

"Ya. You're obviously never going to get a number…from a girl no less." Tristin added smirking.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Joey asked looking like he would explode.

"Notin' Notin'…dude if you take one more step closer to me I'll hurt ya…Joey…" Tristin looked at Joey only to see him smiling devilishly Tristin backed up and backed up till all Joey did was push him backwards and into the Nile river. "Mother…" Tristin started but than saw a lady with her kids and stopped. "JOEY GET BACK HERE SO I CAN PUMMLE YA." Tristin screamed at Joey who was already running back to the hotel at a speed that would make a track star feel like a turtle. Marik and Malik were just keeping their heads low and nodding disagreeably while huge sweat drops formed at the back of their heads (anime style :-))

"Oh dear Ra save us." Marik said looking up at the sky.

----------

'What a complete and total biotch.' Sakura thought to herself.

'So didn't go so well huh Sakura-girl?' Pegasus' form suddenly appeared out of no where in front of her in her mind.

'For gods sake get the hell out of my mind before I beat you.' Sakura told him bitterly.

'Little upset are we?' Pegasus asked her in a mocking tone.

'Oh shut up.' With that Sakura ran up to him and punched him. But Sakura just went right through him.

'Nice try. Really it was but I guess you forgot that you can't hurt me physically in your mind.' Pegasus walked over to a door. 'Oh now what's in door number one…a.k.a. you're recent memories.'

'Try it. Just try it Pegasus and see what will happen.' Sakura dared as her millenium bracelet glowed.

'Alright I shall.' He reached for the door but than got blasted by a strong light. Blown completely out of Sakura's mind and back in the room.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked herself.

----------

"My plan worked. Her millenium item is activated…but for how long though?" Pegasus sighed. Sakura walked…OK understatement blasted (not literally)…through the door looking extremely pissed off. "And you are pissed…why?" Pegasus asked.

"You are a COMPLETE ASS you do realize that right." Sakura stated as she got her wallet and her cell and headed to the door. Pegasus got up from where he was currently sitting and grabbed Sakura's arm and spun her around so she would face him.

"Look the only reason I did that was because I wanted to help you activate your millenium item that's all. Do you think I make it my business to go through your mind and see what you have just done?" Pegasus snapped at her. Sakura just looked at him like he had betrayed her but than a look of understanding made it's way to her face.

"Still it was a mean thing to do." Sakura pouted.

"It worked didn't it." Pegasus smiled.

"…See ya later." Sakura left his arm, winked and left the room.

"Hmm now where is she headed? Why not follow her? First I need to change my outfit though."

----------

'Now where should I go? Oh I know a club. Those are always fun.' Unnoticed to Sakura Pegasus was looking around her mind.

At the club Sakura saw someone completely unexpected (enter my drama teacher :-)) "Ms. Mann?" Sakura asked not quite sure of herself.

"Sakura!" Ms. Mann didn't know what to say she was caught at a club with a martini in her hand. "Um… it's not what it looks like…uh…theres a singing contest and I'm here just to er a…watch…that's it I'm here to watch."

-.- "You do realize that I won't tell anyone rite?" Sakura asked her teacher.

"You won't! Oh thank god. Well anyway hope you have fun." And with that Ms. Mann went back to her martini. Some guy was up on stage sining "without me" By: Eminem.

"Alright if we have no further contestants than judges make your pick." The announcer told everyone.

"I'll go up I guess…" Sakura blurted out and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Alright we have a new challenger come on up." He motioned to Sakura. "Look what song do ya want to sing?" he whispered to her.

"Um… "Taking Over Me" I guess." Sakura whispered back. He tossed Sakura the microphone and music played in the background Sakura felt the beat take hold as she recited word for word the song:

"_You don't remember me _

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard _

_Not to think of you _

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know?_

_And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me."_

Sakura stopped the audience looked at her for a moment and started clapping till the announcer shushed them and started talking, "Alright I think that one won me over what about our judges?"

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" the only female judge told him. "My vote is for…what's your name?" She asked pointing to Sakura.

"Oh! Me? It's Sakura." She responded.

"Alright. I vote for Sakura."

"Same here." The second judge said. All the tension was on the last judge (reminds you of American/Canadian idol huh?) if he said yes than Sakura would walk away with $5000 and a mini trophy.

"Well I thought it was a very good song and I believe that you have won this contest…why because I give you my vote. That makes it three out of three you win."

"Holy crap. Seriously?" Sakura asked taking the check and the trophy.

"Yup. And you deserved it. Believe me." The female judge told her.

"Well thank you all very much." And with that Sakura walked off the stage and sensing that something was going to go wrong she headed out. Outside she saw silver on the other side of the street, hesitantly she walked over there. "Who's there?" Sakura called out not letting her fear settle in her voice. Hands covered her eyes again as the voice spoke.

"The bogeyman. That's who." That voice so familiar Sakura knew right away who it was.

"Pegasus. Did you follow me here?" Sakura asked as the hands released her but wrapped around her waist turning her around to face him  
"What no 'Hello.' No 'How are you?' And what makes you think that I followed you Sakura?" Pegasus asked.

"I dunno I just guessed that you did and if it makes you feel any better; Hi how are you?" Sakura asked in return of answering his question with a genuine question of her own.

"Good… now that I'm near you." Pegasus smiled down at her.

"Uh huh. I'm guessing that while you were here you… heard me…sing right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…" Sakura's face was very red now, "What's there to be embarrassed about Sakura? You sung like an angel." Pegasus told her sympathetically.

Sakura was very red with embarrassment so all she could muster was a simple "Thank You."

Pegasus chuckled, "Your welcome. But I still fail to see why you're embarrassed Sakura-girl."

"Maybe for this…" She brought her head up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 'Did I really just do that?'

"Yes you did Sakura but…you missed." Pegasus told her.

"I did?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes…" Pegasus leaned down to her level and kissed her on the lips. This time Sakura didn't feel shocked, instead she kissed back. They finally broke for air Sakura still red while Pegasus was contemplating on what just happened, but as usual nothing stays normal for long.

"Awe how cute the demon spawn and her 'boy-friend' kissing. Not…ugh revolting. Anyway prepare to meet you're demise Sakura. MUAHAHAHA!" a voice came from behind them as Sakura turned around her face changed from one of shock to one of just pure annoyance.

"DICE! Oh dear god I thought we got rid of you." Sakura told her.

"Well you DID but Master Lily helped me out in exchange for me destroying you. So prepare to DIE. DICE ROLL!" Dice got thrown at Sakura as she instantly summoned her sword and swiped them away.

"Stay back. I don't know what other stuff she now knows. She's unpredictable." Sakura told Pegasus.

"And miss all the fun? No way." Pegasus told her stubbornly.

"Ugh…your impossible you know that. But if you get killed it's not my fault." But Pegasus wasn't listening instead his Millenium eye glowed brightly taking the three of them to the shadow realm.

"What in the name of hell?" Dice asked utterly confused.

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm Dice-girl…your new home." Pegasus explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Pegasus and Sakura disappeared leaving Dice there for all eternity. "NO WAIT YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. NOOOOOOO!" Dice cried out but no one was to hear her ever again…

----------

"I wanted to beat her." Sakura pouted.

"Should have gotten there first." Pegasus smiled at her, which received a playful punch in the arm from Sakura. "C'mon let's go back to the hotel."

"Alright…but still why couldn't you listen to me and let ME defeat her?" Sakura asked…again.

"Because I'm not a person who would just stand on the side lines cheering someone on. I'd be the person helping to defeat whatever it was that we were fighting."

"Still…"

"Oh just drop it." Pegasus told her getting a little fed up.

SIGH "Fine but if Lily does show up don't butt in." Sakura told him sternly.

"Fine." Pegasus said in a disbelieving tone

"You are aren't you." Sakura accused.

"I said I wouldn't so I won't." Pegasus told her.

"Yes but you said it in a tone that was disbelieving."

"So…"

"So that would mean that you are going to fight Lily with us and most likely get killed in the process." Sakura stated smartly.

"Meh."

----------

"Were here Chi." Bakura told her.

"Oh my…" Chi and Bakura were standing on a hill that overlooked Egypt. They could see the Nile shimmer like diamonds, the city of Ciaro and the pyramids in the background. In short it was breath taking.

"So I take it you like where I have brought you."

"Of course. It's just so beautiful…" Chi than got cut off by Bakura.

"But it isn't as beautiful as you." Bakura looked at her and brushed his lips against hers.

----------

"Dice has failed." Lily stated. "And I need more Demons… hmm…perfect." Lily conjured a dark cloud. A figure appeared in the black mist. "Naraku."

"Yes."

"I have something you may be interested in." Lily told him.

"Like what? I already have most of the Shikon no Tama. What could you possibly give to me?" Naraku asked.

"A sword that rivals the Tetsiga, a world of your own, the human world. And once we drain them powers that could even rival yours Naraku." Lily explained.

"Hmm very interesting… what do you need of me? And how will I be getting there?" Naraku asked very intrigued.

"I could make a portal for you now if you wish. And what I need is very simple…you're best demons and any others you wish to be used."

"Fine. Get the portal ready now." Naraku told her.

"As you wish." Lily made a portal and Naraku stepped out followed by a girl with while hair and a woman with black hair and a fan.

"Let's get down to business."

----------

A while had passed and Chi and Bakura decided to head back to the hotel. "Bakura."

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I wanted to show you the most spectacular site in all of Egypt…plus I thought you would like to see something that could never compare to your beauty." Bakura told her honestly.

"That is so sweet Bakura." She lightly kissed him on the cheek.

At the hotel Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristin, Marik, Malik, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Tea and Kaiba were all being told about the demons, their powers, Lily and how she is here.

"I don't believe this shit (Scary movie three line :-) Best movie in my opinion)" Kaiba told Anna, Karla, Kate, Kari, Chi, Sakura and Pegasus.

"Oh come now Kaiba-boy. If it's the magic part I would have thought that you of all people by now would believe in magic after your soul got taken from you." Pegasus said to Kaiba.

All Kaiba did was growl and glare at Pegasus but made no further comments.

"Alright. NO offence but I REALLY don't believe that you six have ANY powers…it's just not logical." Duke told them.

"Never thought I'd say this but… I'm glad someone sees my point…even if it is an idiot like Duke." Kaiba remarked.

"Thanks…I think?" Duke told Kaiba.

"Well if you don't believe us than I believe a demonstration is in order. Chi if you will help me." Sakura asked Chi.

"Sure."

"Duke think of something. Anything." Sakura instructed him.

"OK." 'Serenity Wheeler is really hot.'

"Duke that was a little odd but whatever. What he thought was 'Serenity Wheeler is really hot.'" Chi told the group as all eyes fell on Duke.

"WAS that what you were thinking?" Yugi asked.

"Well…yes."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…IF YOU TOUCH MA SISTA AND I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVA BEEN BORN!" Joey screamed at Duke.

"Why? She IS really hot Joey." Duke commented.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT PAL." Joey lunged at him but got stopped by a wind barrier. "What the?" Joey asked as he flew back to his seat.

"That was my doing." Sakura told him. "Now do you have any doubts about our powers now?" Sakura asked. No one spoke up, not even Kaiba.

"Alright then let's get a plan going so we can destroy this 'Lily' person…err…whatever she is." Yugi told the group.

"Good idea Yugi." Ryou told him.

"Yes it is but…it needs to be solid and we may need some extra help…" Sakura said as she looked at Chi, Karla, Kari, Kate and Anna. They all nodded knowing all to well what her plan was… they just hoped that the people that they were going to go see help them out.

----------

All right that's the end of this chapter. It was 3,854 words long and 7 pages. Hope you will excuse the late…really late update but I have other stuff to do like soccer. Man does my team suck we've lost EVERY game. Enough ramblings, any way sorry again and please review.


	9. Friends and New Foes

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

---------- different time or place

Chapter 9: Friends and New Foes

"Alright Karla let's hit it."

"Right." A bright blue light erupted from Karla's hands and in a flash all six of them were gone.

"Well now I've seen it all." Ryou said aloud as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I propose that we start to form a plan because whoever this 'Lily' girl is she seems to have worried all six of them…and they all have powers." Pegasus told them all.

"For once I'm agreeing with Pegasus." Yugi told them.

"Thank you Yugi-boy."

"…Anyway what's the plan?" Tea asked.

"Well don't Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami Marik, Malik and Pegasus have powers too?" Kaiba asked as everyone turned to look at him in astonishment. "It was a question it doesn't mean I believe in any of this magic crap."

"Well that's a relief I thought for a second there Kaiba was turning normal." Duke said aloud with a huge smile on his face.

"Watch it dice boy or I'll hurt you more than the mutt could." Kaiba sneered.

"Fine."

"…HEY! Did you just call me a 'mutt'?" Joey asked stupidly.

"Well who else mutt?" Kaiba asked Joey with one of his trademark smirks on.

"THAT'S IT RICH BOY!" Joey tried to strangle Kaiba but got held back by Duke, Tristin, Marik and Malik.

Pegasus turned to Tea; "Tea does Joey always act like that?"

"Sadly…yes." Tea gave a long sigh.

"Do Kaiba and Joey EVER cease fighting?" Pegasus asked yet another question.

"Nope. I've tried basically everything to try and stop them from fighting but nothing seems to work…" Tea shook her head, "…It's near impossible to get them to stop fighting."

"Hmm…mind if I try?"

"Go right ahead." Tea told him motioning with her hand towards the 'graceful' fight.

"Joey-boy and Kaiba-boy if you two don't stop your petty squabbling I'll be forced to send you both to the shadow realm so you can spend some 'quality' time together…" that stopped them from fighting, "Now on with the plan…"

----------

"Here we are girls." Karla told them with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Yup. Now let's go and find Inuyasha." Anna told them.

"We may not have to. Look." Sakura pointed to a near by mountain with red clouds above it.

"What about it Sakura?" Chi asked puzzled.

"Well I bet my sword that they are on that mountain." Sakura told them.

"Sakura's right let's go and check it out." Kate told them as she started running towards the mountain.

----------

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as he fell from 100 feet in the air.

"Should we help him Sakura?" Kari asked.

"You guys stand back I need some action." Sakura told them as she summoned her sword and jumped into battle.

"We'd better stay back. I have a feeling Sakura needs to let off some steam." Karla told them as they nodded in agreement.

"Hey dog-boy. Sup?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"STOP CALLING ME DOG BOY!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Why? It's fun to see you so ticked…oh by the way duck." Sakura told him as she herself ducked but when she looked up she saw Inuyasha fly over her head. Sakura sighed; "Well that's enough demon… FIRE TORNADO FULL FORCE!" Sakura exclaimed. The demon was instantly destroyed. A pink jewel dropped from the sky and into Sakura's hand. She felt the power of the small shard and pocketed it. 'It will probably come in handy later.' She thought to herself.

"So what are you six lovely ladies doing here?" Miroku asked them.

"We came to ask for your help." Anna told them.

"HA! Like we'd give it to the like's of you." Inuyasha told them.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started, "SIT!" Inuyasha dropped to the ground with a loud thump. "Anyway. Why do you need our help? You seem to do fine in battle without us so why ask for help now?"

"Under normal circumstances we wouldn't ask for help but…" Kari started but Anna continued it.

"But Lily is in OUR time. And were more than sure that she brought along some friends…" Anna then got interrupted by Kate.

"Which are more than likely demons of immense strength…" Karla than added in some details.

"We have already got some help on the other side, our time, but I'm afraid that they won't be enough to stop Lily."

"We have done our best to keep her from destroying this world but it just isn't good enough. She just keeps coming back." Chi told Kagome and the rest.

"With more demons and sometimes a stronger power. Kagome. If you don't want our whole civilization to be destroyed we all must work together to defeat Lily once and for all." Sakura finished.

There was a long silence till Kagome broke it; "Well than let's get going."

"I'm all for this idea but how are Sango, Shippo, Kilala and I supposed to get to your time? Because if you haven't forgotten only Kagome, Inuyasha and the rest of you can travel through time." Miroku told them.

"Yes that's true but Karla here can travel through time. That's how we got here." Anna explained.

"Oh I see now…"

"Well were not doing either world any good just standing here. So let's get going." Kagome said yet again.

"Alright. But hold on. I've never taken this many people through time before." Karla told them.

----------

"Alright so we've come to an agreement?" Yami asked everyone in the room. Everyone nodded in agreement. A bright blue light erupted from the center of the room everyone turned to see Chi, Karla, Kate, Kari, Anna, Sakura and some 'people' that they didn't know.

Miroku upon arriving he saw Tea and ran up to her clamped her hands together and asked; "Will you bear my child?"

O.O "Two words: HELL NO!" At that moment she slapped him hard across the face leaving a big red mark.

Sigh "I guess I could always ask other women of this time…" Miroku started.

"MIROKU! This is not the feudal era anymore so if you ask that to one more person I will personally hurt you with all of my fires of hell." Sakura threatened.

Miroku cowered a bit; "Yes ma'am."

"Anyway let me introduce these guys: The guy next to me is named Miroku or the perverted monk, next is Sango she's the girl with the big boomerang, the little guy on her shoulder is Kilala, shorty over there is called Shippo…"

"HEY! I'm not that short." Shippo complained.

"…Zip it, and yes you are. Continuing on; the final girl is named Kagome she's like reincarnated from a priestess named Kikyo. And lastly is Inuyasha or as I call him: Dog-boy." Sakura finished with a smirk.

"SCREW YOU DEMON-GIRL!" Inuyasha screamed at Sakura.

"Inuyasha; Sit boy." Inuyasha fell to the floor but as he got up he got a sharp kick to the groin.

"OH GODS THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"You deserved it you baka. No one calls me a demon and gets away with it." Sakura told him through clenched teeth.

"Um…" Kagome started wanting to change the subject. "You know our names now what are yours?"

"Joey."

"Tea."

"Duke."

"Yami."

"Yugi."

"Marik."

"Malik."

"Bakura."

"Ryou."

"Tristin."

"Pegasus."

"…Seto but if you call me that I will make sure that you have a slow and painful death. So call me Kaiba."

"Sure thing…Seto." Inuyasha laughed a little as he said that.

Kaiba picked up his briefcase and thwacked Inuyasha on the side of his head causing blood to trickle down the side of his head. "Told you so…dog-boy."

"Here we go again." Sango said aloud.

"Yup." Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha whipped out his Tetsiga a was about to kill Kaiba but thankfully for Kaiba Kagome was there; "SIT BOY!"

"WILL YA STOP DOING THAT?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"NO! I will not. Besides you deserve it." Kagome replied.

"Stupid humans…" Inuyasha started to mumble profound things about the human race.

"INUYASHA!" Sakura screamed.

"WHAT?"

"Stop saying that about the human race!"

"Why? It's not like your going to do anything about it…stupid demon." Sakura's cheeks flushed red and she looked as though she could stand through a stampeding herd of elephants.

"What did you just call me?" Sakura asked venom dripping from her voice.

"I called you a stupid DEMON."

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura whipped out her sword and called upon her strongest attack and sent Inuyasha right out the open window. "HA!"

"Bitch." Inuyasha mouthed but Sakura heard all the same.

"What did you just say? Come up here and say that to my face." Sakura challenged.

"That's enough." Karla stepped in. "Inuyasha get your ass back up here before someone sees you. And Sakura you go over there…NOW!" Karla never yelled like that but she was getting very agitated with the two's bickering and constant fights.

"Oy. I cannot believe Sakura made Karla that…what's the word…ticked off." Shippo said aloud.

"AHHH! IT CAN TALK!" Tea screamed some more till Kagome finally told her that Shippo was a demon and that he could talk. "Oh…"

"That was mean." Shippo told her with a small pout on his face.

"Aww…" Tea walked over to him and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry."

"Why does Shippo get all the attention?" Miroku asked to know one in particular.

"We need to find you guys a place to stay…but where?" Kate asked.

"Ya. Kate's right. Any ideas guys?" Kari asked.

----------

After a lot of debating they…actually Chi finally thought of a place that they could stay: "The pyramids."

"What?!" All except for Chi exclaimed.

"You heard me the pyramids. I mean why not? It's a perfect place for them to hide."

"True." Yami commented as the rest just nodded their heads.

"Then it's settled. To the pyramids it is." Chi than motioned for them to follow her.

"…Wait how are we all going to get there?" Joey asked.

"Were not all going. It's 12:00 am only Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kilala and I are. And before you say 'Why you and not us?' it's because I know where to go. And plus I need to do something."

Everyone sighed and agreed. "We can ride on Kilala and Kagome can go on Inuyasha's back." Sango told Chi.

"Um…how?"

"Oh right you haven't seen Kilala's true form well let's go outside and we can all go to these 'pyramids'." Sango explained.

"Alright."

----------

It was a while before they all left to go back to their rooms. Pegasus, Kemo and Croquet were all asleep but on a night like this Sakura couldn't sleep. SIGH "It's great to have so many people fighting on our side…but I don't want any of them to die…and if they do it will be my fault. How would I live with myself if that happened to any of them?" 'I know your out there somewhere Lily…but where? Do you know where I am?' Sakura had let her thought's drift. Later she got her CD player out and began listening to the music gently singing along;

_"The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
And I can't sleep  
I need to tell you  
Goodnight_

_When we're together, I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart  
All you say is sacred to me  
Your eyes are so blue  
I can't look away  
As we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me_

_Amy, marry me  
Promise you'll stay with me  
Oh you don't have to ask me  
You know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you  
Stay with you  
Somehow I'll show you  
That you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you_

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
I never thought I would say this  
I never thought there'd be  
You "_

'Why does she sing something so sad?' Pegasus thought to himself as he slowly approached Sakura. The door slid open slowly and quietly. "So why are you up so early Sakura-girl?"

Sakura span around; "Don't do that." She snapped at him. Pegasus made himself look hurt Sakura's features softened, "I'm sorry…"

"It's OK." Pegasus smiled at her. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"Oh. You didn't look?" Sakura asked partly wondering and partly being sarcastic.

"Oh har de har, har Sakura-girl. I may have the power to do so but that doesn't mean I chose to use it." Pegasus told her his smile widening.

"What are you thinking?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"Oh nothing." He replied.

-.- "I'm not that dense Pegasus. Now tell me what you were going to do." Sakura asked once again.

"Are you sure about that Sakura-girl?" Pegasus asked her.

"Yes."  
"Alright then…I heard you sing. That's why I'm smiling." Pegasus answered truthfully.

Sakura blushed just like she did before. "You heard me sing…again?"

"Yes. And your voice is unique not many people know how to hit that high note." Pegasus smiled at her.

"Cute. But cut it out because you are now going to die." A woman with a feather was floating in the air.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked stepping in front of Pegasus.

"My name…is not of your concern…all you need to know is that I work for Naraku." She replied.

"Who is Naraku?" Pegasus asked.

"Someone you don't EVER want to meet." Sakura answered.

"That's not that good of information you know Sakura-girl." Pegasus stated.

"So?"

"Will you two just SHUT UP for ONE minute…" the woman yelled at them as she cleared her throat, "Any way…now you both must die!"

Sakura whipped out her sword and jumped into the air to try and slice the woman in half. But Sakura only managed to get blown back against the wall leaving a body size dent in the wall. "SAKURA!" Pegasus yelled but it was too loud for the woman heard it.

"Oh yes. I forgot about you… Dice underestimated you. I will not do the same…DIE MORTAL!"

"MIRROR FORCE!" A barrier came in front of Pegasus and deflected the attack back to the woman. She narrowly dodged her own attack. She looked over where Sakura had once been but she wasn't there.

"What? Where is the retched demon?" She spoke to herself.

"Looking for me?" Sakura was on a dragon…or more accurately the Red eyes Black dragon.

"How…how is that possible?" The woman asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sakura smiled for a brief moment than went back to being serious. "Now tell me what your name is…or I'll have my dragon hurt you." Sakura warned her.

"Fine. My name is Kagura of the wind." Kagura explained.

"I will give you to the count of five to get out of here." Sakura told her. "1…2…3…"

"I'll go but trust me demon I WILL come back and I won't be alone…count on it." Kagura then flew into the horizon.

Sakura returned Red eye's to it's card and landed on the balcony only to meet a very curious Pegasus. "And when did you learn how to do that hmm?" Sakura pulled a pink stone out of her pocket.

"This is the reason why I could do that. It's a piece on the Shikon no Tama. It's magic. I got it after I defeated a demon." Sakura told him. "Inuyasha and them have a lot of the Shikon no Tama but Naraku has almost the whole jewel."

"Who is this 'Naraku'?" Pegasus asked again.

"Naraku is an evil demon with the power to change shape, a deceptive villain who will use ANYONE according to his own needs. Naraku caused trouble everywhere he went, the most noted being putting the Wind Tunnel Curse on Miroku's family. When Kagome unintentionally brought the Shikon Jewel back, Naraku began his personal plan to capture the jewel shards, dealing with Inuyasha and company on the way. He managed to get a lot of the Shikon Jewel, thanks to Kikyo. But Kikyo saw that Naraku's true reason for wanting the jewel shards was to become all demon because he still has Onigumo's heart, which both the spider-scar and Naraku's feelings for Kikyo represent. During that time, Naraku had a few failed attempts of removing all human-traces of Onigumo from his body. But at Mt. Haku, Naraku managed to finally become a true demon, transferring his human influence in his latest incarnation, Hakudoushi. However, Naraku still possessed feelings for Kikyo." Sakura finished with a sigh and a long intake of breath.

"So…he is what we are facing?"

"Yes. But we must be ready at anytime. What time is it by the way?" Sakura asked.

"It's 3:45 am." Pegasus answered while looking at the clock that hung on the wall.

Sakura gave a loud yawn; "Well I should TRY and get some sleep."

"Yes you should…Sakura?" Pegasus asked before she went inside.

"Ya?"

"Why did you save me?"

Sakura blushed a bit but it wasn't noticeable, "It was either that or let you die. And I don't think that Croquet or Kemo would ever leave me alone if I let you die." Sakura shrugged a little bit and went back inside to get some sleep.

----------

"Kagura. Kanna has shown me that you have failed." Naraku stated as Kagura came through the door.

"Yes. But it wasn't my fault that she had some dragon at her disposal." Kagura explained.

"Naraku. I have faced Sakura many times but she has never done that before. It must be a new trick of some sort." Lily told Naraku.

"Lily. We may need some 'help' on this."

"I see. I will get right on this." Lily told him.

----------

Pegasus was watching Sakura's sleeping form. She was tossing and turning. '…but why? Should I look into it?' Pegasus thought and soon decided that he should.

SAKURA'S DREAM:

Pegasus is lying on the floor motionless on a dark floor. Sakura is fighting off some type of demon in the background. Sakura's eyes were completely red and she was attacking this demon with her nails and lot's of magic attacks. "So. This is how you fight when you become a TRUE demon. Very interesting. If I had know it only take me killing someone so close to you to become a demon…" The voice sniggered "…I would have done it much sooner."

"Stop…" Sakura breathed trying to get control, "Please stop. I don't want to become a demon. EVER!" Sakura had tears rolling down her eye's as a bright light erupted from her as the figure and the dead Pegasus was no more in this dream Sakura was all alone…

END OF SAKURA'S DREAM

'I see now why she protected me the way she did…but now I know that I must protect her as well…but not from demons…from herself…'

It was about 7:30 am when Sakura woke up. When she looked over at the beds Kemo was still asleep and as was Croquet. 'Man those two could probably sleep through an earthquake.' Than Sakura looked over at Pegasus' bed only to find it empty. 'Wonder where he is…what DOES Cairo look like in the morning? I guess I'll find out.' Sakura thought as she walked onto the balcony in her shorts and tank top PJ's.

It must have been over half an hour before Sakura heard a voice come from the corner; "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yup." Sakura turned to look at the person the voice was coming from. "So what are you painting?"

"It's a surprise. Now turn back around and do not turn around till I tell you." Pegasus told her.

"Alright." Sakura told him as she turned back around.

A while later Pegasus finally spoke; "Finished!"

"Can I see?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Come over here and look at it." Pegasus motioned for her to come over to where he was sitting.

Sakura walked over to him slowly still facing morning drowsiness. "Wow. That's…that's…just…wow." Sakura told him not quite sure what to say after all what would you say if you saw yourself on a canvas with Cairo in the background with the sun peeking over the pyramids in perfect toning and paint colouring.

"I take it you like it." Pegasus told her.

"No I don't like it that's why I'm speechless." Sakura told him sarcastically. "So…how long were you painting me? And how long were you out here?" Sakura asked.

"Quite a long time. I was thinking about what to paint when you came out…and I just got inspired I guess." He gave his shoulders a shrug.

KNOCK, KNOCK "Ms. Tao. Ouvrez nous avons beaucoup pour faire aujourd'hui." Mr. Chin's voice called to her.

Pegasus looked at her very confused "And he said…what?"

"He said 'Ms. Tao. Open up we have much to do today.' It's French." (Don't ask me why I made my French teacher speak actual French in this because I honestly don't know why. And I got the translation from a translator site so I'm hoping it's right.)

"Well than you should get dressed and get going." Pegasus told her.

"Right." Sakura went back inside to get changed. "Well I'll see you later." Sakura smiled and went out of the door. She had on short shorts with her deck attached to the side and her cell on the other side. On top she had white tank top with a "FOX" written on it in bubble letters, she also had her sword necklace and her shard of the Shikon no Tama in her pocket of her shorts.

"HEY! Anna wait up." Sakura called to her friend. "I didn't know that you were on this floor."

"Really?"

"Ya. Well any way's who are you sharing your room with?" Sakura asked.

"Tea, Yugi and Yami." Sakura looked sideways at her. "Ms. Brader made the rooms two boys and two girls…or in your case three boys and one girl."

"Oh. Hey when Mr. Chin came to your door did he speak French?"

"Yup. Took me about a minute to figure out what he was saying." Sakura and Anna both laughed.

"Well let's get to the main hall." Sakura told Anna. As Anna nodded in agreement.

It was a while before the teachers stopped talking and Sakura called everyone over: "Guys I have some bad news…Naraku's here."

----------

Alright well this chapter is 3,772 words and seven pages. My bloody hot mail doesn't work nor does my MSN so now I have to use MSN 2 go. So I cannot check my mail or anything. But on the bright side I scored a goal on Sunday :-) and it wasn't on myself. Sorry for the late update.


	10. The Powerful Spirit

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

---------- different time or place

Chapter 10: The powerful spirit

"Naraku?! He's here!?" Kari blurted out.

"Who is Naraku?" Yami asked.

"Someone you don't want to meet." Anna told Yami.

"Wow. Great help that was." Yami commented.

"So where are we going again? I wasn't listening." Joey asked.

"Joey weren't you listening?" Tea asked Joey.

"What do you take me for? Of course I wasn't!" They all started to laugh.

Tea sighed and told him; "Were going to go to where some archeologists found some old ruins on the outskirts of the desert. I think it's going to be very interesting if you ask me."

Joey rolled his eyes; "Great just what we need. More education."

"I got to agree with Joey here…" Tristin said while nodding, "Besides I thought that this trip was supposed to be for fun."

"Ya. Joey and Tristin are right…wow I never thought I'd say those five words…ever." Duke said aloud while smiling.

"Duke why don't you come here and say that to our faces huh? Dice-boy." Joey and Tristin told Duke angrily.

The rest of them just shook their heads; "Dear god. Do they ever shut up?" Kate asked.

"Probably not." Karla said while starting to walk towards the group that was being lead by Ms. Brader.

"…HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Joey and Tristin yelled out while running to catch up with everyone.

----------

"I'm surprised that they can run that fast. Considering the fact that they're pretty lazy." Inuyasha said from atop a rock.

"Waaaa! INUYAHSA! What are you doing here?" All except Chi said aloud.

"Oh ya did I forget to mention that this is where I hid Inuyasha ad them?" Chi asked the group.

"Yes. I think that you did forget to mention that…" Sakura started. "…What the hell are you wearing Inuyasha?" Sakura said noticing the baggy pants, T-shirt, and backward hat (to hide the ears.)

"Kagome made me wear this so… HEY WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"You." Sakura said and stopped laughing but soon started up again.

"If you are going to laugh at me then first look at Miroku." Inuyasha stated while lightly pouting.

"HEY! I look good in this." Miroku said from behind a rock that was currently located behind Tea.

"…Get away from me you pervert." Tea said slowly.

"Fine I'm going…" He walked over to Karla and Kate, "So…OW!" Kate punched him in the nose before he could say another word. While Karla on the other hand just shook her head.

Something was missing and Kari was the first person to notice it. "Where are Sango, Kagome and Shippo?"

"We're right here." Kagome said while coming out from a small alcove in the rocks in front of them, she was also dragging Sango out by her arm.

"Kagome! I am NOT going out looking like THIS. This is an insult. HOW can you wear skirts SO high up…? Miroku get away from me or I'll hurt you." Sango said when she saw Miroku coming her way. Sango was wearing a short skirt, and a small T-shirt.

"Sango you could look worse…I mean take Joey and Tristin for example…" Malik said while looking at Sango.

"…Ya Sango Malik is right." Tristin said.

Everyone laughed except Joey and Tristin because they thought that Malik was complimenting them. But the soon caught on. "HEY!" They both screamed at once and death glared Malik unsuccessfully.

"Hey. It's true." Malik said defending himself.

-.-x Joey and Tristin looked at each other then grinned back at Malik as he started to back up uneasily. "3…2…1…NOW!" Tristin and Joey tried to get Malik but Malik just pulled out his Millenium rod and froze them in their tracks.

"DAMN IT MALIK GET US DOWN FROM HERE!" Joey yelled at him.

"Whatever you say." Malik responded while letting them go hard on the ground.

"Ow. That hurt." Tristin said while rubbing his back.

"You DID deserve it Tristin so suck it up." Inuyasha said to stop his whining.

"Well I think that we should hurry the group has already gotten far away." Karla observed. "And I'm guessing by the way you guys are dressed you are coming with us. Am I correct?"

"Yup." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Well then I suggest that we get going before they get out of sight." Kari said.

"Right! Let's get going." Shippo said startling everyone as he popped out of Kagome's backpack.

"SHIPPO!" They all screamed at the small demon.

"Heh, heh sorry."

----------

"This is the most interesting part of the entire pyramid is this room. We believe that it was the place for a great battle of magic that may be connected to the tablet that is now located at Domino Museum. Oh yes there is one more thing I must show you before you all leave." The professor said while leading them somewhere different in the pyramid.

"Bakura," Chi started but she needed to make sure that he was listening first before she continued on.

"Yes?" He responded at last.

"When I was here last night I saw the tablet that he's going to show us all now and it has your picture on it with a monster of some sort above you." Chi informed him.

"Seriously?" Bakura questioned.

"Yes," Chi said while nodding, "positive."

"That monster…I can almost remember what it was that I called him…I know that he was my Ka, or spirit if you will, but I cannot remember his name only that he was a creature of Darkness." Bakura told her.

"Here we are…" He said while pointing to the tablet behind him. As he continued to talk Bakura had memory flashes; Bakura saw him self and a giant being behind him. "Diabound we shall attack the Veju Shrine tomorrow…" Bakura heard the ancient form of him say to his Ka as it slowly came back to Bakura. Every single last piece of his memories.

"Bakura you OK?" Chi asked as she saw him hold his head in pain.

"I'm fine. But I must go."

"Where?"

"To him,"

"Who? Who are you going to Bakura?" Chi asked more concerned. She tried to peek inside his mind but found it impossible.

"He's calling to me. I can feel him, he is here. Diabound. My Ka…" Bakura said as he took off with Chi hot on his tail.

They soon made it to a dead end of the pyramid, "Bakura this is a dead end. He's not here. C'mon let's just go back before we get into trouble. OK?" Chi said as she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"OK…Wait what's this?" Bakura said aloud as he dusted it off it was revealed to be a marking in the wall the same size as the millenium ring he wore around his neck. "Maybe…" Bakura took off his ring and placed it in the marking and turned it as if it were a key.

"Bakura…please…let's just go back." Chi asked him nicely for a final time.

SIGH "Your right, let's just go back." Bakura told her as he pulled his item out of the marking but as they were about to leave the wall moved up showing a room that had obviously not been used in years. As they looked around the room they found that there was only one source of light and that came from the tablet in the center of the room, on it was a picture of a monster but more specifically to Bakura, Diabound. Bakura's Millenium item glowed then released a bright beam of light aimed directly at the tablet and soon the monster on the tablet became real and went directly into Bakura.

"BAKURA!" Chi yelled as she saw her boyfriend fall to the ground after having that thing go inside him. She rushed to his side and gently started to shake him to see if she could get some movement out of him, no response. The place around her started to crumble because of the decay and Chi guessed that it was Diabound's soul that was keeping this place together but knowing her luck the wall started to close and if Bakura and her didn't get through that door then they would be trapped forever. "Come on Bakura wake up." Chi said again while shaking him harder and watching the door close slowly. "Fine I guess I'll have to carry you." And with that Chi placed Bakura's arm over her shoulder and walked as fast as she could to the door but the door had shut the minute that she had got there. "NO!" Chi yelled. Knowing that she still had to wake Bakura up she shook him more forcefully and yelled his name hoping that he would hear her through his sleep.

"Ugh." Bakura grunted finally as he moved slowly and was soon standing. "Chi? Is that you?" Bakura asked his vision still a little blurry.

"Ya it's me. Are you OK?" Chi asked as a pillar was starting to fall on her but she didn't notice but fortunately for her Bakura did, "CHI!" He yelled out as he pushed her out of the way and let the pillar hit him instead. "NO! BAKURA!" Chi yelled as she saw the pillar hit him.

"What?" A voice said from behind Chi.

"Bakura?!" Chi said as she turned around to confirm her statement. And sure enough it was Bakura. "How…? How did you survive? I thought that I had lost you." Chi said while holding onto Bakura as if she would never let go.

"Diabound. He can allow me and him to pass through walls and floors. Now shall we get out of here?" Bakura asked Chi as she nodded, "Hold on then." Chi held onto him tighter as they ran through the wall.

"Let's get back to the group before they start to look for us." Chi suggested.

"Right."

----------

"Naraku I have the perfect demon that I could resurrect from beyond the gates of hell. Apparently Inuyasha has had trouble with particular demon so it would be the perfect one. Have you ever heard of Gatenmaru?" Lily asked.

"Yes. He is a moth demon. But what of the Sakura girls power of fire?" Naraku asked wondering how a moth could withstand flame.

"Resurrecting demon's is not all I can do Naraku I can also give them whatever powers I wish. In this case the power to be able to withstand all types of fire attacks." Lily informed him.

"Hmm interesting. Yes very interesting indeed. Go ahead I would like to see what he can do given the right leverage." Naraku said as he dismissed Lily.

"Gatenmaru I command you to arise from your grave. But with the ability to withstand fire." As soon as Lily had spoken these words the ground in front of her burst into flames and in these flames held a being. "Welcome to the future Gatenmaru. This is what you must do…"

----------

"So you have you Ka back thief?" Yami asked in a cold voice.

"Yes I do Pharaoh. What are you going to do about it? Lock me in my ring again?" Bakura mocked.

"OK, OK that's enough both of you. Look you two are acting like children you're both over 5000 years old for gods sake so let's have SOME maturity." Anna said while breaking them apart. "Now that, that is settled what's our next plan of action?"

"Watch the news." Yugi said while watching it himself.

"What?" Kate asked.

"There are reports of mysterious disappearances and huge cocoons that are killing any that get close enough to it… and well why don't you all just come over here and look." And indeed they all did.

"We have to stop this. Before that, that, that thing kills more people." Sakura said. Everyone nodded and left for a small town outside of Cairo.

"Um…how are we all going to get there?" Duke asked.

"Inuyasha can carry Kagome and Shippo. Sango, Miroku, and Yugi can ride on Kilala. And the rest of us can ride on a wind spell that I can create. OK?" Sakura said as everyone nodded. "OK then let's get going."

----------

As they arrived they saw that most were injured, "Tea. You, Joey, Tristin, Kate and Duke stay here and help these guys out. The rest of us will find out what or who is causing this." Anna commanded.

"Ok. C'mon guys you have to help me and Tea." Kate said while walking to the first person that they would help.

Sakura and Inuyasha were leading the group to where the disturbance was. Sakura stopped in her tracks and soon Inuyasha followed. "You feel it to?" Inuyasha said as Sakura nodded her head.

"Sakura-girl why did we stop?" Pegasus asked when everyone stopped.

"Get out you weapons. Now." Sakura said simply.

Pegasus walked up to her. "What's up? There isn't anything here." Sakura turned to him just in time to see a figure in the sky that shot something at Pegasus. Sakura quickly turned him around so that he was closer to Inuyasha. When the shot hit Sakura she cried out in pain. "Sakura!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"She's ok. Trust me she's stronger then that," Noticing that Sakura heard him he quickly added; "But also a lot more annoying. Stupid demon."

"Ya, ya cover up all you like dog-boy but I heard you perfectly." Sakura said kinda weakly with a grin on her face. "Any way on a non related matter, Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked the thing in the sky.

"My name is Gatenmaru. And you must be the demon that Lily want's destroyed." Gatenmaru said.

Sakura had a small spaz; "I'M NOT A FRIGGIN' DEMON!" Sakura yelled but then said in a very low voice that not even Pegasus could hear her. "I'm a quarter demon."

"So?" Gatenmaru replied.

"HEY! I killed you already how did you come back to life?" Inuyasha suddenly figured out.

"And the slowest horse crosses the finish line. Lily revived me."

-.-x "OK you die now." Inuyasha said upon hearing the slowest horse thing.

"I'd like to see you try half breed." Gatenmaru retorted.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up to Gatenmaru's level but Gatenmaru just batted Inuyasha back down to earth far away from everyone.

But he soon had his sights set on a weakened Sakura and Pegasus. 'Hmm getting rid of her is going to be easier than I thought.' He got down from his space in the air and walked up to Pegasus and Sakura.

Sakura was fighting to stand because the poison was making her weak. "What do you want demon." Sakura said in a menacing tone, well as menacing as she could manage.

Gatenmaru said nothing right away, but he soon made a poison cocoon around the both of them, "I want you dead. And anyone close to you."

Pegasus was coughing because of the venomous fumes in the cocoon, "I only have enough strength to create one shield I can stand this longer than you so you should have it."

"But…what about…you?" Pegasus asked in between coughs.

"…Don't worry about me." Was Sakura's only reply as she made a wind shield around Pegasus. In truth Sakura was just about as weak Pegasus was but she was just too stubborn to admit it. After about five minutes Sakura leaned backward on the wind shield that was draining most of her power. She hit the ground with a 'thump' and let the darkness consume her.

"Sakura!" Pegasus said as he tried to break out of the shield but no avail, "SAKURA!" he yelled hoping that she would hear him…somehow.

'What was that?' Sakura thought in the midst of the darkness surrounding her. What had happened moments ago was beginning to come back to her, 'Pegasus? Was that who was yelling? I have to wake up.'

On the out side Sakura stirred and Pegasus who was still trying to get out of the shield to help her, noticed this. "Sakura are you…?" Pegasus said not knowing hot to phrase it.

Sakura's eyes opened little by little and when she stood up she replied to Pegasus' question, "What do you think? I may look dead but I'm not." Sakura, who was still a little weak but was slowly getting better, whipped out her sword; "Well I guess I should get us out of here huh?" Pegasus only nodded. Sakura hacked away at the cocoon forgetting her injuries and soon the cocoon was no more and Sakura relinquished the shield that was protecting Pegasus. "Holy hell!" Sakura said when they stepped out of the cocoon to see Bakura's Ka, Diabound finally kill Gatenmaru. "That sucks I didn't get to kill Gatenmaru for trapping me in that cocoon. Awe well."

----------

"Lily another one of ideas has failed." Naraku stated coldly at the demon before him.

"I was not my fault that the white haired boy had a demon of his under control." Lily defended.

"True. But you must prepare for the worst with these people. They are unpredictable. So your next plan will work I assume?" Naraku asked his voice still as cold as ice.

"Yes. I do." Lily was trying very hard to hide the annoyance in her voice, after all what had Naraku done to help defeat them? Nothing and she despised him for that but if she sent him back now if she ever got defeated by Sakura and her annoying friends then Naraku would make sure to finish her off personally.

"And what is it?" Naraku asked genuinely intrigued.

"You will just have to wait and see Naraku." Lily smiled a smile, which did not suit her face at all. And with that Lily left Naraku alone.

"She has no plan." Kagura told Naraku.

"Yes I realize that but how could you tell." Naraku said wondering.

"It's written all over her face." Kagura explained to Naraku.

"Yes. That is how I noticed as well…keep an eye on her Kagura I think that she might be planning something behind my back." Naraku said while dismissing Kagura.

----------

"Guy's I'm fine. I don't need to go to a hospital. Trust me." Sakura reassured them.

Shippo being curious asked; "Really? It looks like it hurts a lot." Shippo then poked it with his small hand.

"OW!" Sakura yelled as she spun around. "SHIPPO!"

"What you said that you were fine. So I thought that it would be OK to poke you. I'm sorry Sakura." Shippo said looking really cute.

"Aww. It's OK Shippo." Sakura smiled at him.

"Wow. I need to learn how to do that. It looks like we need to take lessons from Shippo huh." Miroku said to Joey and Tristin.

"Ya." They said in unison.

"Maybe we should get back. Sakura doesn't want to go to a hospital so we should get her back to her room so that she can rest." Karla said.

"You can all stay out here I'll take Sakura-girl back to her room." Pegasus offered. Everyone nodded.

Sakura conjured up a wind spell that could take them both back to the hotel room.

"Well then let's get going." Sakura sighed.

----------

"She is weakened. This is the perfect chance to strike her and finish her off for good." Lily mused to herself. "Come back to life Goshinki and obey me."

"What would Master Lily like me to do?" Goshinki asked his new master.

"Kill Sakura." Was all she said and Goshinki was off.

----------

"You should really lie down Sakura." Pegasus urged her.

"I'm fine really." Sakura assured him once again.

"I highly disagree. Now you can either lie down willingly of I'll make you." Pegasus told her.

"And how pray tell are you going to make me?" Sakura asked.

Pegasus moved aside his hair showing his millenium eye; "This is how. Now what is your choice?"

Sakura sighed, "The first one." She laid down on her bed; "Happy now?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Mmhmm." Was Pegasus' only response.

Sakura jumped up from her bed and exclaimed; "I know how to heal me!"

Pegasus wondering if she was delirious he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Sakura pulled out a card from her deck that was beside her and showed it to Pegasus who nodded, "Red medicine." A flask of red liquid appeared in front of her. Sakura drank it all and all most threw it up. "That has to be the most nasty substance in the world." Sakura said after she choked it back.

Pegasus laughed at her; "I'm guessing it's not cherry flavored huh."

-.- "Oh shut it." Was Sakura's only response, "Well at least I don't have to lie down now." Sakura smiled.

Pegasus sighed. "Do you always take the easy way out?"

Sakura's smiled broadened "Yup."

RING, RING, RING. Sakura's cell rang and soon picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sakura you have to cone down here right away." It was Kate's voice on the other side of the line.

"Why?"

"Because there is a big demon here and us alone isn't enough to stop it…" Kate was cut off by static.

"KATE!" Sakura yelled. Pegasus looked at her quizzically wondering what had just happened. "We have to go and help my friends." Pegasus nodded and they were on their way.

----------

OK sorry for the really late posting. I had writers block and I tried to remember what part I left off at while I was in Maui but I couldn't, so that means that I couldn't continue on with the story. But I did finish the end of my first chapter on another story. By the way if you are wondering how I know all of these names from Inuyasha it's because I found a site with them on it :). Well this chapter was 3,594 words with 6 and a bit pages. Again sorry for the late post. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. The third individual

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

---------- different time or place

Chapter 11: The third individual

Sakura and Pegasus raced to where they saw Kate and the others. 'Oh gods this is my fault. If I hadn't dragged them into this they wouldn't be in this whole mess. Why couldn't I just do this on my own instead of brining everyone into this? Now Lily is going to be after them more and more till they are no more and it's just her and me.' Sakura thought to herself.

"They're your friends, and as friends they wanted to help you out. So just think where you would be if you didn't have you friends around?" Pegasus told Sakura after looking into her mind.

Sakura sighed, "I guess your right…but if they got hurt I…I just don't know what I'd do…I mean…" Sakura looked up and continued, "HOLY CRAP THAT THING IS BIG!"

"Huh?" Pegasus was confused till Sakura made him look up and straight ahead. "Oh."

"Pegasus stay here. Please." Sakura told him.

"No way I'm in this too weather you like it or not. And besides you might need back up."

SIGH "I guess your right. But try not to get killed. OK?" Sakura asked and when he nodded they continued to the huge ugly thing. When they arrived what they saw was Chi, Karla, Kate, Kari, Anna, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha fighting the thing. Sakura landed her spell on the ground and summoned her sword. "Yami. What happened here?"

"That thing appeared from no where and started to attack us. Kate called you but that thing destroyed her cell. And now… well…she just might be a little mad." Yami said while pointing at Kate who was hacking away at the super fast demon.

"Is everyone OK?" Sakura asked.

"Ya."

"Good. Well I'd better get in the fight too then." Sakura added as she jumped at the demon who hadn't seen her yet. "FIRE WIND!" Sakura yelled as she sliced the demon down the center cutting him into two. "Well that was easy."

"Oh no it wasn't. Just look demon girl." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the two half's of the demon pulling it's self together.

"You're kidding me…right?"

"Nope. If that would have worked we wouldn't be here right now." Inuyasha told her matter-of-factly.

"Has Bakura tried his spirit?" Sakura asked.

"…YO BAKURA GET OVER HERE!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Bakura ran over, "What is it dog-boy?"

-.-x "Get that spirit thing out and destroy Goshinki." Inuyasha said as he said the demon's name.

"Diabound I summon you." Bakura called to his spirit. Diabound appeared behind Bakura willing to do whatever Bakura wanted. "Destroy Goshinki." Diabound did as he was told and joined in the fight to destroy the oversized demon.

"What in the…?" Goshinki said as he saw a demon his size attacking him. "Urf." Diabound continued to attack Goshinki till the slightly bigger demon caught Diabound in his teeth and started to bite down on Bakura's spirit, which in turn hurt Bakura because they were one.

"Stop that!" Chi yelled out as she thwacked him with her pole. Goshinki dropped Diabound and as the spirit fell towards the ground he slowly disappeared back into the corners of Bakura's mind.

"I think that we should give them an edge. Don't you Yami-boy?" Pegasus asked. Knowing what Pegasus meant Yami nodded and started to summon the shadow realm with the help of Pegasus. Marik and Malik soon joined in as well.

"What? What is going on here?" Goshinki asked when everything was being engulfed in blackness.

Sakura filled him in, "Welcome…to the shadow realm. Where the powers of millenium items grow vastly."

"Umm…demon girl. I don't think that he gets it." Inuyasha said when he noticed the demon look puzzled.

"STOP CALLING ME DEMON-GIRL. I'M NOT A DEMON!" Sakura yelled at Inuyasha.

"I'll stop calling you demon-girl if you stop calling me dog-boy."

"Whatever. Anyway, this…is…the…shadow…realm…do…you…get…it…now…?" Sakura said very slowly.

"Do you have speaking problems or something girl?" Goshinki said mockingly.

-.-x "Damn you. I do not." Sakura said with venom dripping from her words. While she was dissing the demon Kari and Kate creeped up behind him but unknowingly to them he had the power to read minds and he used this to read the minds of the two girls.

'Just a little closer. Almost…' He whipped around so fast he was no more them a blur.

"Trying to sneak up on me eh? Well F.Y.I. I can read minds so don't try anything like that again…if you ever do get out of the hospital…" It seemed as if he was about to continue so stupidly they let him. That was when he striked them with his massive claws sending them over to where Yugi, Tea, and them were.

"Are you two OK?" Tea asked in a concerned tone.

"Ya were fine…well I am but I'm not too sure about Kate." Kari said while motioning with her hand to Kate.

"ERG! Damn demon. First my phone now this! OK it's ON!"

"I think dat she might be fine." Joey piped up from behind them giving them all a small scare.

"Ya know I think that you may be right…for a change." Kari beamed even though they were fighting a demon more them 10 times their size.

"…" Joey didn't know what to say so he just kept quiet. Kari and Kate were back in the battle.

"Demon meet the Red eyes Black Dragon." Sakura told him as she summoned the dragon in question. "Hey Pegasus." Sakura yelled to him.

"What?"

"If we live through this I'll read that rabbit thing that you like."

"One, it's not a 'thing' as you so eloquently put it it's Funny Bunny and two, what do you mean 'if'?"

"OK, OK bad choice of words. When we finish this I'll read uh…what's it called again?"

-.- "Funny Bunny."

"Riiiight Funny Bunny." Sakura told him he just nodded and watched her attack Goshinki continuously.

----------

"Yo Rei. Come check this thing out." A voice said to the spirit floating over her.

"What is it?" Rei asked her master.

"I dunno. Want to go and check it out?"

"Sure…" Rei started but soon continued, "Master Mimi, I thought that Master Lily said that we should stay out of her demons ways."

"True…but we don't KNOW that it's her demon. For all we know it could be the demon girl and the rest of them." Mimi said mischievously.

"But if Master Lily found out then…" Rei started but got cut off by Mimi.

"Rei you worry too much. Trust me on this one. It'll all be fine, and besides what could go wrong?" Mimi questioned, knowing that she would indeed lose this battle Rei gave up and nodded. "Great! Let's go then."

----------

"FIRE TORNADO!" Sakura yelled out. The demon was trapped so Sakura used this to slice the demon, but unfortunately for her the demon caught her sword in it's mouth and snatched it from Sakura's grip as well as sending Sakura right into her dragon knocking the wind out of her.

"Well this is just great huh?" Anna remarked. The rest of them looked clueless, "If Sakura cannot command the Red eyes Black Dragon then it will go berserk and start attacking everyone it sees."

"…So my favorite card is gonna have me for lunch?!" Joey asked in a small panic like voice.

"Well…yes. The card only has loyalty to its Summoner, and not anyone else." Pegasus explained.

"Do you have any proof of dat?" Joey asked.

"…" "I'll take dat as a 'no' then." Joey finished for Pegasus. "Yo! Red eyes. I command you to attack that ugly demon…not Inuyasha." The dragon looked at Joey for a second then obeyed its order.

"I'm not even gonna ask HOW you did that Joey." Tea told him.

"Good 'cause I don't even know my self. Heh, heh good old luck." Joey smiled and watched the Red eyes attack Goshinki again and again.

SIGH "This is really boring…hey where's Sakura?" Kate wondered aloud. The rest of the group started looking around but found noting but darkness.

"Looking for her?" A voice said above them, they all looked above them to see a girl with blue hair and wings holding Sakura in her arms.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Pegasus shouted his voice filled with rage.

"Give her back? HA! Hardly, Master Lily will be very impressed that I have the demon girl that she has been trying to kill for so, so long." As the girl spoke Chi was on the Red eye's black dragon coming up behind the girl trying to attack her from the behind. Chi swung her pole back and it soon made contact with the side of the girl's face causing her to drop Sakura and spin towards the side of the shadow realm barrier. But soon got caught by a women with long white hair and cold blue eyes that would rival even Kaiba's.

"You got lucky this time but we will be back…that is if Goshinki doesn't kill you all before that." And with that said the two of them disappeared in a cloud of white snow.

'What does she mean if Goshinki doesn't kill us fir-' Chi stopped her thinking short when a loud voice answered her thoughts for her.

"This is what she meant by that." Goshinki thwacked Chi sending her down to the hard earth falling faster then Sakura had, in fact Sakura hadn't even hit the ground yet she was still falling. "Hmm. I think that Master Lily is overestimating you. You can't even land a hit…you listening to me demon girl?" Goshinki was speaking to Sakura as if she was standing right in front of him with her eyes open not the bearly able to move Sakura that they all saw in front of them. He couldn't stand it anymore so he roughly shook Sakura awake unaware of the evil he was awakening. Sakura slowly awoke blinking a few times then gravity took hold on her and sent her speeding towards the hard ground below her.

On the ground Chi had been caught by Bakura who was asking if she was OK over and over again. "Look! Sakura's falling!" Joey stated. Everyone looked up to see to their surprise that Joey was right.

"Sakura!" Pegasus exclaimed as she hit the ground before he could catch her. Her eyes jolted open but to everyone's surprise her eyes were not the beautiful tropic colour that they all knew but a deep red, only two of them knew what had happened to Sakura.

"She's become a full demon." Inuyasha and Pegasus said but Pegasus said it in a smaller voice.

Sakura forcefully attacked Goshinki with her new nails and a few spells that were almost unstoppable for humans; "What the?" Goshinki questioned surprised at the demon girl's antics. Soon Goshinki was nothing more then dust.

Sakura landed on the ground with a loud thump; "She's unconscious." Joey stated.

"Really?! I hadn't noticed." Kate said sarcastically. Annacasually whacked Kate on the back of her head. "OW! What was that for Anna?"

"Your sarcasm of course."

"Well someone had to say it." Kate said defending herself from Anna's hits.

"Well I think that she should rest on something other then the hard ground that she is on at the moment." Yami said smartly.

"You know Yami I think that, that was one of the smartest things that you have ever said." Yugi said helpfully.

"Thanks abiou (is that how you spell it?)…" Yami pondered for a second; "Wait! That's not a good thing…is it?" Yami looked positively confused.

"Ah, the 'great' pharaoh has spoken." A voice said below them.

"SAKURA!" They all exclaimed at once. "Are you OK?" This time it was only Pegasus who asked this question.

"I'm fine but…what happened? I mean wasn't there a huge demon over there?" Sakura asked while pointing to where Goshinki was.

"Let's get you back to your room we'll fill you in there." Sakura reluctantly agreed.

----------

"…And that's what happened." Marik finished telling Sakura the story and glanced up at the clock, "I think we should all go back to our rooms…" Marik remembered Inuyasha and the others and continued, "Or…where are you guys hiding out again?"

"Where we were today. The rocks." Miroku said getting a quick sideways glance at Tea.

"Look at her again pervert and I'll send you to the shadow realm." Yami said giving Miroku a 'death' glare.

"Alright, alright I won't touch your girlfriend. Just send me to that place we just were." Miroku said while holding his hands up in defense.

Yami blushed, "Were not boyfriend and girlfriend. Just good friends. Got that." Miroku nodded.

"…Anyway it's getting late we should get some rest before the sun rises tomorrow…" Marik checked his watch, "Er…today I mean." They all nodded and headed back to their rooms or rocks in some cases.

It was only when they all left Sakura spoke, "Pegasus…"

"Hmm."

"They were holding something back I could tell. What was it?" Sakura asked.

Pegasus hesitated for a moment but seeing the pleading look in her eyes he gave in and told her; "Alright. But your not going to like what I tell you though."

"I don't care." Sakura told him stubbornly.

"OK this is what they forgot…" After about five minutes Pegasus finished with a long sigh. "That's it."

"Was I really a…full demon?" Pegasus nodded. Sakura stared at the floor.

Pegasus looked at where Sakura was looking only to see it was wet he lifted up her chin so that she would be staring at him straight in the eye her face was stained with tears. "Look it's OK. It could have been worse."

"Oh ya? How?" Sakura asked looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"That girl with the blue hair could've taken you to Lily, Goshinki could've killed us all. The list goes on." Pegasus thought for a moment, "What ever happened to the Red eyes Black Dragon anyway?" Sakura's head shot up and ran to the balcony to see a dragon hovering outside.

"Um…I'm thinking that is might have come here. But that's just a guess." Sakura stated while petting the Red eyes. "Well I think that it's time for you to go back." Sakura took out her Red eyes Black Dragon card and put the dragon back. Sakura gave a small sigh, "I think that I'm going to get some sleep."

"Alright but try not to think about what happened yesterday…OK?" Sakura nodded before she crawled into her bed.

----------

'I hope she's OK after Pegasus filled her in…' Chi thought to herself.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and the figure behind her gently kissed her neck. "What are you thinking about?" Bakura asked.

"Oh nothing. Why?" Chi asked but instead of waiting for an answer she looked into his mind.

"_I thought that you might do that Chi." _Bakura said to Chi who was probing around in his mind looking for an answer.

Chi turned a deep shade of red, _"Sorry. But how did you know that I would look into your mind?"_

"_That's for me to know and you never to find out." _Bakura told Chi with a smirk.

They heard laughing from behind them, "Why don't you two get a room?" Ryou's voice sounded behind them.

"We are in one Ryou. And if you don't like what we're doing then I suggest that you either don't look or go to sleep." Chi told Ryou.

"…OK."

"How come he listens to you and not me?" Bakura wondered aloud.

"Because I think that he likes me more. With what the others told me you used to lock him in his soul room while you did what you pleased with his body." Bakura's eyes narrowed at Chi's comment.

"How did you know that?" Bakura growled at her.

"Like I said the others told me, and I witnessed some of your…um…how should I word this…? Your amusement." Chi lightly kissed Bakura on the lips; "But I'm not going to hold that against you. If I did then we wouldn't be together would we?" Bakura contemplated this for a moment and soon kissed Chi back. "Good. Well we should get some sleep." Bakura nodded and followed Chi back into the living part of the room only then remembering the girl who was also sharing their room with them.

"Something about her reminds me of something." Bakura noticed.

"Hmm." Chi nodded agreeing, "It's too early for too much thinking let's get some sleep."

----------

"…Zzz…" Kari awoke to Joey's loud snoring.

"Oh for the love a…" Kari picked up her pillow and whacked Joey in the face with it. "That's better."

"Wha… what?" Joey looked up to see Kari leaning over him with a pillow in her hand. "What? Couldn't stay away from me. I gots that effect on girls ya know." Joey said proudly with a beaming smile.

"You wish." Kari told him.

"OK then why are you leaning over me? And why didn't you hit Tristin too?" Joey asked his smile broadening.

Kari thought about this for a moment and soon came up with a response, "I was going to hit him next. The reason why I'm leaning over you is because you won't quit your annoying snoring." Kari walked over to Tristin's side of the room avoiding the piles of clothes on the floor and hit him on the head too.

"I didn't steal that pizza I swear." Tristin said while waking from his sleep.

-.-; "Is that all you ever think about? Food?" Kari didn't notice Joey behind her with two pillows one in each hand.

Tristin saw this and continued the conversation, "Yup basically." Tristin replied slowly grabbing his pillow.

Joey nodded and showed with his fingers '3…2…1…' "DIE!" Joey and Tristin bombarded Kari with feathers and newly fluffed pillows.

"Losers! At least let me GET a pillow." Kari said holding her hands up trying desperately to stop the blows that were hitting her. This went on for some time till Kate came up behind them and whacked all three of them on the head.

"Stop this nonsense right now." Kate said her voice having a sharp edge to it.

"Yes ma'am." The three of them said in unison.

Joey walked over to the fridge and opened it, "What the…? Who da hell ate da last slice a pizza?" When no one answered Joey thought about what everyone had said and tackled Tristin to the ground, "YOU ATE DA LAST SLICE A PIZZA!" Joey screamed at him.

"Dude calm down I'll buy the next one but I'm not promising that I'll let ya have any though." Their fight lasted for quite a while till Kate had, had enough and split them apart and glared at them.

"Go. To. Sleep. NOW!" They nodded their heads in agreement, "And no more snoring." Again they nodded.

"I so need to learn how to do that." Kari said as Kate and her crawled in their separate beds.

"Heh. Practice makes perfect Kari."

"Ya, whatever."

----------

Sakura slowly opened her eyes only to see some kind of animal in front of her, "The hell?" Sakura had fully opened her eyes to see that it was a book that was in front of her, "A book?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Yup." Pegasus' voice sounded behind her. "Remember what you said yesterday, and I quote 'If we live through this I'll read that rabbit thing that you like.' End quote."

"Crap I did say that didn't I." Pegasus only nodded, Sakura sighed and took the book from him. After a few laughs she handed the book back to Pegasus, "I really don't see why you like that rabbit. And no offence but the comic has basically no plot. It's like Pokemon." (My S.S. teacher thinks that Pokemon is a cult. I don't know why though..."

-.- "Well Sakura-girl I guess different people like different things." Pegasus thought about something for a moment, "If it had no plot as you said then why were you laughing at some parts?"

"I dunno." Sakura shrugged. "But at least I lived up to my word." Pegasus nodded. "I'm going out for a while so TRY not to follow me this time. OK?"

"Alright." Sakura changed and grabbed the stuff that she thought that she would need and left. "She did say try right Croquet?"

"I'm not getting involved sir."

"Nor am I. Sorry sir." Kemo said apologetically.

Pegasus sighed loudly, "What a big help you two are." Pegasus thought for a moment and decided to follow her.

"Sir. I don't mean to be rude but is that a wise choice?" Croquet asked his employer.

"Maybe it is and maybe it is and maybe it isn't only time will tell Croquet." And with that Pegasus set out to follow Sakura.

----------

'Hmm now what should I do first? Shop or… wait there aren't any more choices is there? Well then shopping it is then.' Sakura continued to walk till a pair of hands grasped her and put a cloth with some sort of liquid on it. She tried to fight the over whelming urge to fall asleep but soon gave up and let the darkness claim her…

----------

Well that's it then. This was 3,586 words not counting this and it was 6 and a bit pages long. I have drama tomorrow ugh I have to act all goody, goody and preppy…and the list goes on. Anyway sorry for the late update and all but I have mid-terms to study for I'm so, so, so screwed on the mid-terms I have bearly studied and I'm probably going to fail the French one…Well I should get to studying so till next time.


	12. More then meets the eye

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

-different time or place

Chapter 12: More then meets the eye

Sakura cracked open her eyes only to see a room with nothing more then a couch and a door, 'Huh? Where am I? The last this I remember was a hand putting some cloth over my mouth and blacking out.' She still felt the after effects of the chemical but was still surveying her darkened surroundings.

The door at the front of the room burst open revealing Keith. "Ah. Awake I see happy to see me?" Sakura glared at him with all of her might, "I'll take that as a yes." Keith advanced towards her grinning like mad.

"Stay away from me." Sakura's voice was filled with rage.

"Aww…" Keith pouted, "But you're such a pretty little girl." Keith gently caressed her cheek. She tried to move but found that she was bound hand and foot so she could not do to him what she had done the last time that they had met. "Just figured out that your chained?"

Silence.

"Thought so…there is something that I have wanted to sense you broke up with me…" He leaned closer.

Sakura thought that she could bide her time by stringing him on till the chemical wore off. So far it was working. Keith leaned closer pressing his lips against Sakura's face pushing his tongue into her mouth.

'OK NO amount of life is worth this.' Sakura thought to herself. She bit down hard on his tongue pleased when she tasted blood.

"Why you little…" Keith narrowed his eyes at the chained girl before him.

"Aww. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry…" Sakura started.

"Heh well you should be." Keith said in a menacing tone.

Sakura clicked her tongue in a disapproving way, "You didn't let me finish." Sakura cleared her throat "If I WAS sorry I wouldn't say it to the likes of you." Sakura finished. Keith narrowed his eyes and left the room the door slamming behind him. 'I am SOOO screwed.'

-

'Great now I've lost them.' Pegasus sighed rather loudly causing some people to look in his direction. Pegasus thought for a moment and smacked his head, 'Have I really been THAT stupid? Why haven't I located her with my millenium eye yet? Ok let's see…' Pegasus concentrated and got a lock on one millenium item. "Yugi are you sure this is safe?" Pegasus saw Yugi guide a blindfolded Yami to a small kiosk in a small market place… 'Wrong item.' He tried again this time seeing a dark room with a couch but more importantly Sakura against a wall. 'Found you. Now just hold on…'

-

'God how much longer do I have to wait till this damn chemical wears off?' Sakura asked herself. The door burst open revealing two bodies being thrown in. "What the…?"

The figure who through them walked in, "Well this is interesting isn't it Sakura?" The figure held up a key.

"Oh my god. You scared the crud out of me Pegasus." He just shrugged. "Well do you mind getting me down from here then?"

SIGH "Well I GUESS I could…" Pegasus said in a joking tone.

"Pegasus don't joke at a time like this!" Sakura scolded.

"Fine, fine I'll get you down…" Once he had gotten Sakura down she stumbled a bit.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP "Well this has turned out to be quite the day hasn't it?" Keith's voice came from the door.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sakura asked.

"Because you can help me…" Sakura cut him off.

"Help you with what?"

"If you would let me finish I could tell you, as I was saying you can help me by using your powers to get me money."

"You obviously haven't thought this out have you?" Sakura questioned.

"Actually…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink gem, the millenium bracelet and Sakura's sword necklace. "I have…"

Sakura checked all of her pockets and felt her neck, "Oh crud."

"Well this is just grand isn't it?" Pegasus said sarcastically.

"YES!" Sakura randomly shouted.

"Huh?" Both Pegasus and Keith said in unison.

"Tell ya later…or if your that impatient then look." Sakura charged Keith fists back looking ready to pummel Keith to the ground.

"Holy…" Keith held up his hands in a meek defense. The Shikon no Tama glowed in Keith's hand and blasted Sakura over to Pegasus.

"You wanna take this one?" Sakura asked Pegasus.

"Sure…but you owe me." Sakura gave a loud sigh and nodded.

'You distract him and I'll grab my stuff got it.' Pegasus nodded slightly acknowledging her thoughts. The room started to go black.

"WTF?" Keith looked around the room unknowingly to him Sakura was right behind him ready to take back what he had stolen. In a flash Sakura grabbed the Shikon no Tama and her bracelet. "Forgetting something?" Keith taunted but Sakura remained cool and just shrugged.

"You know what Keith. You're an idiot. The thing you hold is useless to you because a) I'm going to get it back in like one minute and b) you can't wield it." Sakura finished with a smirk.

"And this random blackness is…?" Keith asked.

"The shadow realm." Sakura said with a hint of mirth.

"Grand…" Keith said sarcastically to himself.

"So do you want to hand over my necklace the easy way or the hard way?"

"Fine take it. I obviously can't use it." Keith threw the necklace to Sakura. "Now can we get the hell out of here?"

"…Fine." Sakura's bracelet glowed and in moments they were all back to the dank room. A bright flash came from Pegasus' direction and when it finally cleared Keith was on the ground motionless. Sakura looked over at Pegasus quizzically, "What the…? Wait never mind…I kinda forgot that you could steal souls heh, heh." All he did was give a small grunt as an acknowledgment. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Sakura managed a hurt look. "I mean it's nothing."

SIGH "Alright," Sakura smiled at him, "just do me a favor and make sure I don't get on your bad side 'cause I don't want to end up like him." Sakura stuck her thumb towards the soulless Keith.

Pegasus tried to hide his smile but it still broke through "OK."

-

"Damn you abiou." Yami cursed at Yugi while holding the side of his face.

"Sorry Yami but I couldn't help it…it was just too perfect." Yugi said doubled over with laughter.

"…I still don't see the point of brining them." Yami pointed to the other four that were doubled over in laughter.

"Malik and Marik 'followed' us here and Joey and Tristin…well they just wanted to see you get beat up." Tea said while trying to cover up her slime behind her hand. Yami just grumbled something that hey couldn't understand. "Look at it this way Yami at least Bakura isn't here." Tea added helpfully. Yami just scowled.

'Hmm Tea is right but where IS the tomb robber?' Yami wondered, 'Normally he wouldn't miss one chance to see me humiliated…but today he's no where to be seen. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing though…'

-

"What is it Bakura?" Chi asked when Bakura finally came to a halt.

"That girl…the one that's sharing the room, doesn't she…remind you of anyone?" Bakura wondered.

"Well now that you mention it she does look a little bit like that girl with the wings. But that couldn't be because for one thing she would be with Lily and Naraku and second how could she be the same girl without thewings?" Chi told him.

"True but what if Lily wanted someone on the inside…or maybe Lily promised that girl unlimited power. And the wings…" Bakura sighed, "I think that I'm beginning to get paranoid."

Chi smiled at him, "Yup…but I think that the main reason that you don't like her is that Ryou likes her," She lightly kissed his cheek. "You're just worried about Ryou getting hurt. But don't worry if he can deal with you then he can deal with anything." Chi said jokingly.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding." Chi still smiling.

-

"Rei do you think they know?" Mimi asked her spirit.

"Maybe, but you'd better stop going near them in battle just incase they start to piece it all together." Rei told her.

SIGH "I guess your right Rei…as usual." Rei smiled at this. 'So does Ryou really like me?' "Rei do you wanna go back to the hotel?" Rei could tell that something was up so she questioned her master.

"Why do you want to go back so soon?"

"You'll see." Mimi smiled.

'For some reason I think it might have something to do with a certain white haired boy.' "Why do I even bother? I always loose in the end."

"I dunno." Mimi answered thinking that the question was directed to her.

-

SIGH 'Why do I keep coming back here? The guys are so…so…ugh!' Kari was back at the pool sun bathing when something caught her eye. 'Hey it's Ryou and…and…um what was her name again…? Minnie…no…MIMI! That's it her name's Mimi. Man am I forgetful.' Kari watched them some more till they walked away from the window and out of Kari's view. 'Hmm maybe I should follow them…' And in a flash Kari put on her shorts and was hot on their tail.

-

"So what do you wanna do?" Mimi asked after Ryou and her had been walking around for a while.

'Don't say something stupid. Just make a decision she's already getting bored…I think.' Kari thought to Ryou. 'Man of all the times NOT to have a mind reader around THIS one ranks number one.'

"I'm not sure…" Ryou thought for a moment, "Do you want to grab a slice of pizza?"

"Sure."

-

"You total comes to 10.50. (I don't know if that's the correct currency there but just go with it.) Would you like to get some money off? This only applies if you have a coupon though." The guy behind the counter said in a dull tone.

"No. We don't have a coupon," Ryou saw Mimi getting out her wallet. "I'll get it."

'Smooth Ryou. May be a cheap price but that is a definite three pointer in my books.' Kari thought.

"EWW!"

"What?" Ryou asked while eating his slice of over priced pizza.

"There's a hair IN my pizza!" **(A/N 1)**

O.o? "Huh?" Mimi showed him the hair that was inside the dough. "Come on let's go talk to that guy." Mimi nodded and followed Bakura back to Fresh Slice.

DING, DING Ryou rung the bell after the guy ignored him, "Ya?"

"There's a hair in the pizza."

"…So?" 'Oh crap I knew that this was going to happen if I didn't wear that hair net. But you would think after hearing "cut your hair you hippie" more then ten times that I would get my hair cut but no. Now these kids are going to sue!'

"'So' what do you mean by that we want a refund." Ryou told him.

"Fine." The guy took the pizza from Mimi and threw it in the garbage and went to get another piece from the glass case.

"No. We want our money back." Mimi said a little ticked.

"Ooh you want a REFUND." The guy told them.

"No that's NOT what we've been trying to tell you." Mimi said very annoyed by now.

"Fine here's your fifty cents." The guy handed Ryou the money.

"What! I paid 10.50 for this horrible food that had a hair in it and for a refund your only giving me fifty cents?" Ryou asked him.

"Ya."

"Look your lucky that we don't sue your ass off for the hair. Now all that were asking is the other ten dollars that you owe him or I'll go into that garbage can and get that slice of pizza, take it to the nearest lawyer, so you can spend the rest of your life wondering WHY you didn't just give those two kids the ten bucks. Now are you going to give us the money or not?" Mimi said in a very unpleasant tone.

"Fine here's your ten bucks." The guy gave them the cash and told them to never come back to his store again.

"So…do you wanna go get some food at a clean place?" Ryou asked, "My treat."

Mimi smiled, "Sure." 'I really like him and all but what if Master Lily wants me to kill him? I guess I'll think about that when the time comes. Till then all that matters is Ryou and me.' Mimi thought.

'Well this is getting monotonous. I'll just head back to the hotel…I spend WAY too much time there.' Kari told herself as she made her way back to the hotel.

-

"Bored, bored, bored." Kemo stated while flicking another card into a cup.

"As you've said more then once." Croquet told him.

SIGH "I wish that I had said that Ms. Tao HAD said try…" Kemo gave another sigh.

"Why?"

"Because then we would be doing something more interesting instead of flicking cards and reading magazines over and over again." Kemo told him.

"Well it IS only 5:30 so we could always go and look for them…" Croquet walked to the door.

"Coming?"

"What do you think?"

"No."

"Then you're an idiot." Croquet just rolled his eyes and left. "Hey! Wait up."

-

"Hey Anna isn't that Mr. Chin over there?" Anna and Duke looked over to where Kate was pointing.

"Ya it is. Wonder what he's doing here?"

"He is human Anna and unless he has some sort of eating disorder he MIGHT have come her to eat." Kate told her.

"Um…whose Mr. Chin?" Duke asked them.

"He's our French teacher." Anna explained.

"Huh?"

"He's the guy that teaches us French. By the way French is a language." Kate told him.

"Oh…so you guys take English, AND French?" Duke asked.

"Yup." Kate replied.

"So you guys ALSO speak the language here fluently right?" Duke asked again.

"Yup. God bless Japanese to any language translators." Kate smiled.

"WHY do I even try?" Anna threw her hands up in the air.

"ANNA! Put your hands down!" Kate exclaimed.

"Why…?"

"Ah Ms. Valone, Ms. Sagami, and Mr. Devilin how nice to see you all." Mr. Chin stuck out his hand to Duke.

"Nice to meet you Mr.…Chin right?" Duke shook his hand when Mr. Chin nodded.

"Oh! Here's our food…" Mr. Chin bid them good bye and left them to their food.

"Well that was awkward." Duke stated.

"Yup. And we have Anna to thank for that." Kate said while glaring at Anna.

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly.

-

"Miroku. We've been following her for HOURS." Shippo whined.

"I'm just making sure she's safe." Miroku replied.

"Ya but who'll save her from you?"

"That's why I'm here." Sango told Shippo reassuringly.

"Oh."

-

'Why am I not with my friends?' Karla had been walking for hours but she seemed unfazed about how tired she really was. SIGH 'Maybe it's the fact that Yami likes Tea and he'll never think of me more then a friend…' Karla sighed againbut soon stopped in her tracks. "What the…?" Karla stopped to see a little girl with white hair.

"Are you the one they call Karla?" The little girl asked.

"…Who wants to know?" Karla asked defensively.

-

"Who's Karla talking to?" Shippo asked.

"I'm not sure…" Sango said.

"Hmm…" Miroku thought for a moment. "I think it's…Kanna!"

"The soul stealing demon?" Shippo asked.

"Yes." Sango answered for Miroku. "We had better get down there before Karla looses her soul. Kilala take us down."

"No!" Miroku said sharply. "If we intervene too soon then Kanna might steal her soul before we get there."

"Then what are we supposed to do Miroku? Sit here and watch our friend get her soul sucked out?" Sango asked outraged. By now Kilala had stopped in the air and went back up to a safe distance.

SIGH "I don't like it either but this could also be an ambush. Naraku or Lily or ANY demon could be waiting around here ready to attack anyone who gets in the way."

Sango just growled, "I still believe that we should go down there."

"Sango I agree with Miroku. But…I hope that Karla will be OK." Shippo told her.

'Me too Shippo, me too…' Miroku thought.

-

"So. You work for Naraku." Karla stated.

"Yes."

"Then WHY would I want to work for him? He's trying to kill one of my friends."

"Naraku wants you to work for him because he can see you have a lot more potential then what meets the eye. Your friends are just holding you back from what you can really do…"

"KARLA!" A voice yelled from behind her.

"Huh?" Karla turned around to see Sakura, Pegasus, Croquet and Kemo running up behind her.

"You OK?" Sakura asked.

"Y…ya I'm fine." Karla stuttered a little bit. Sakura nodded in a response.

"Say good bye to your soul demon." Kanna's mirror appeared in her hands and started to give off a faint glow.

'I know that glow…it's like the glow that comes from my millenium item…' "Sakura!" Pegasus shouted at her.

'Why do I feel so light headed…?' Sakura started to fall backwards but as she was about to hit the ground Karla caught her.

"You take care of her." Was all that Karla said.

"Mind if we join in?" Sango said from above them. "Hiraikotsu!" She fired her giant boomerang at Kanna only to have it deflected right back at her. "Ugh."

"My turn; Wind tunnel!" Miroku took off the beads that were on his right hand.

"Thought so." Kanna said without emotion. About ten soulless men appeared in front of Kanna protecting her from the wind tunnel. Miroku instantly sealing his hand with the prayer beads.

"Mind if I try?" Karla asked getting out her bow and arrows.

"Go right ahead but don't kill the humans."

"Alright." Karla aimed at Kanna's mirror and fired. 'Please. Please hit the mirror.' The arrow was engulfed in a fire and instantly destroyed. "What?" Karla looked behind her and to her shock saw her friend. "Sakura?" Sakura raised her sword in a fighting pose and swung. "Sakura what are you doing?" Karla jumped out of the way.

"Umm… Miroku why is Sakura attacking Karla?" Shippo asked.

"Because Kanna is controlling her. Remember Kanna has her soul." Miroku explained.

"Well I'm the one who got Sakura's soul taken away and I'm the one that's gonna get it back." Karla stated after over hearing what Miroku said.

"And we'll help." Sango told her. Karla nodded and aimed her arrow again but this time it was aimed at Sakura. 'Sorry Sakura.' Karla made her arrow invisible and fired. The arrow hit Sakura's sword at the hilt making Sakura drop it. The next arrow Karla fired was directly at Kanna's mirror.

"That won't work." Kanna stated as Karla's arrow hit Kanna's mirror. "What?" Kanna said surprised her mirror started to crack. "No…"

"Kanna." Kagura said atop of her feather, "Leave the mirror and come." Kanna only nodded and flew away with Kagura.

"…OK then um…" Kemo was trying to find the right words.

"Look at the mirror Sango it's going to blowup!" Shippo observed.

"Ya. I think now would be a good time to finish that mirror off for good." Sango told Shippo as she threw her Hiraikotsu at the mirror thus smashing the mirror letting all of the souls out.

Karla walked over to the soul stealing mirror to see that a piece of the Shikon no Tama was in the frame, 'So that was how Kanna got her mirror back together she used this shard of the Shikon no Tama.' Karla thought for another moment, 'Well it could help us get an edge on Lily so I guess I'll keep it.' Karla pocketed it.

"So what are ya doing?" Shippo asked.

"Just looking at these mirror shards. To make sure they aren't moving." Karla joked.

"Karla you shouldn't kid around with him so much. He might start to think what you say is real." Sango told her.

"I don't think that the he's stupid ms…?" Croquet said behind Sango.

"Ya I guess your right. Oh ya the name is Sango… and yours are?" Sango asked Kemo and Croquet.

"Mine is Croquet Ms. Sango."

"Kemo."

"Nice to meet both of you." Sango was getting on Kilala, "If anyone want's a ride I would get on now. But I can only take three in total. And because Shippo is hardly a real person's weight he can come on here too. Karla do you want to come as the third person?" Sango asked her.

'Is that all I'll ever be…? The third wheel?' Karla put on a fake smile, which was highly unlike her, "Sure."

"I'll take Kemo, Croquet and Pegasus with me." Sakura said from behind them.

"Hey! You got your soul back." Shippo said gleefully.

"Yup." Sakura smiled, "Well shall we get going?"

"Defiantly."

-

"Do you think that she's going to join us Naraku?" Lily asked from her corner of the large room.

"Well. Only time will tell but unlike you, Kanna did her job."

"Kanna is not the one who was trying to destroy the demon girl and all of her little friends was she?" Lily said while glaring unnoticeably at Naraku.

"That's a pretty big insult to Naraku Lily. If you know what's good for you I'd stop." Kagura stated.

"And who are you to say what I can and cannot do Kagura." Lily spat.

Kagura just growled, "We have no more time for your petty squabbling. Lily your next plan had better be more effective then your last one." Naraku told them.

"Which was a total failure." Kagura said under her breath but Lily heard it all the same and gave her the 'Evil eye'

"I have had a girl in the demon's school spy on her and her little friends…" Lily started.

"How did you manage to do that right? I mean you can bearly keep one plan together for more then an hour how did you do it?" Kagura said sarcastically.

'When I have more power then Naraku and you combined you shall be the first to die Kagura.' "This girl that I enlisted was a loner but I could tell that she had great power. Especially when I saw her spirit. All I had to do was tell her a few lies and…well now she fights for me." Lily told them.

"Hmm for once it seems like you have a good plan Lily. Continue with it." Naraku told her as he bid her leave. "This shall be more interesting to see one of Lily's plan's actually work."

-

(A.N 1): This actually happened to my friends and me. It was SOO nasty. But till the fifty cent thing though anything after that was all made up.

OK I finally finished this chapter I was going to have it out for Valentines Day. I was just about finished the chapter when my computer crashed and when it recovered this file (Yay!). So when I went to bed I shut down my computer (duh.) and this weird box came up and it said "there is are a lot of new words on the clip board would you like to save?" And I thought that is meant my homework which I had already printed out so I clicked 'no'. When I finally realized what had happened I was so sad. If I as a fast typer it wouldn't have been a problem but I type slowly (not on purpose though I just suck). So I'm very sorry for the late update. Oh yes by the way this was 3,849 words and about seven pages long. Please RR if you don't already.


	13. Toads don’t like humans

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's. And if I did own any of these I would be freaking rich.

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

And a line is a different time or place

Chapter 13: Toads don't like humans

"Karla. What's wrong?" Shippo asked.

Karla came back to reality, "Oh sorry Shippo did you say something?"

"Ya, I was just asking what was wrong that's all."

"Why did you think that something was wrong?" Karla asked.

"You just looked kinda distant and all." Shippo replied.

"Oh. I did?" Karla sounded confused.

"Ya. It was really weird. You looked like you were really deep in thought…"

"Maybe because she was Shippo." Sango told the small demon.

"Oh. Sorry Karla."

"Think nothing of it Shippo." Karla smiled. The rest of the trip back was in silence not wanting to disturb each other's thoughts. 'I wonder what type of powers THIS shard of the Shikon jewel has.' Karla wondered.

* * *

"Kanna. Did everything go according to plan?" Naraku asked awaiting the answer. All Kanna did was nod. A small smile tugged at Naraku's lips. "Excellent. Then phase two shall begin. Kagura, Lily I'm assuming that you know what must be done now?" 

"Yes. We do." Kagura told him and with that they flew away.

"Kanna make sure that you watch them closely. I don't want any screw ups." Again Kanna nodded.

* * *

SIGH "When will Master Sesshomaru get back Master Jaken?" Rin asked politely. 

"How should I know." Jaken snapped at Rin.

"Humph. You don't have to be mean about a question Jaken." Rin told him. A sound was heard in the bushes. "Master Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed. "Your back!"

Sesshomaru just stood there with a blank look on his face, "Let's go Jaken." And with that he walked past them back into the forest.

"…Wait! Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled soon stumbling after him. Rin got on Ah-Un and followed them unsure where they were going.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Rin, "Rin stay here with Ah-Un." And with that he was off.

* * *

Sakura let out a sigh. 'Karla what's wrong. And what was that little girl saying to you?' 

"Still worried about your friend Ms. Tao?" Croquet asked from behind her.

"Since when did you get there?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Just now. But are you?"

"You mean if I'm still worried about Karla…?" Croquet nodded. "Then ya. I mean who wouldn't? She was talking to someone who was working for Naraku, does that mean that she is going to work for them?"

"It seems that you have a lot of doubt in your friend. Why?"

"…I…I don't know why." Sakura looked down at her feet. "So why did you come out here any way? 'Cause I'm sure it wasn't just to ask me that one question."

"Croquet! Come back in here and finish this poker game." Kemo yelled out.

"…Oh. That's why."

"Heh, heh." Croquet looked back at Kemo for a moment and sighed; "Well I guess I should get back to getting my butt kicked." Sakura only laughed a little bit before Croquet glared at her. "It's not that funny you know."

"Sorry." Sakura smiled sheepishly. 'Poor, poor Croquet. Maybe I should help him out…' Sakura looked back at Croquet who was loosing very badly while Kemo was gloating taking all of Croquet's money.

"Don't worry about it. He doesn't need you help. He can beat Kemo when he gets to cocky and bets too much and then change the game so that he can win it all." Pegasus explained to her.

"Where the hell do you people come from?" Sakura asked kinda mad that she can't do the random appearing thing as well.

"Huh?" Pegasus questioned

"Don't ask." Sakura thought about something for a moment, "Why were you looking around in my mind…again?"

"I dunno. Maybe because I can." He smiled.

"If I remember correctly you said and I quote, 'Just because I have the power to do so doesn't mean I chose to use it.' End quote."

"And your point being…?" Pegasus urged her to go on.

"My point being is that just because you can use your power to read minds doesn't mean that you should. Peoples thoughts are private and you should respect that." Sakura finished off.

"I LOST!" A loud yell was heard from inside.

"Hey you win some you lose some." Croquet smiled, "But for you it's loosing…a lot." Kemo just walked out of the hotel room mumbling about Croquet cheating and how he lost all of his money on a stupid game. "That was…" Sakura started.

"Random?" Pegasus finished.

"For the love of god will you STOP reading my mind?" Sakura yelled at him exasperated.

"Um…no…" Pegasus smiled childishly at her. "Oh by the way, it's 3-1." Sakura looked puzzled for a moment till she remembered Pegasus' childish little game.

"You're STILL doing that?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, and by the looks of the score your sill loosing." Pegasus smiled gleefully.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and sighed. "You are SO childish."

"And that's why you like me." Pegasus' smile was still there.

Sakura blushed, "Uh…um…well…er…I never said that did I?" 'What does he look at while he's in my mind?' Sakura wondered.

"I've been looking at enough." Pegasus chuckled a bit.

"Ever wondered what it would be like for you hair to be set on fire?" Sakura asked darkly.

"Um…no." Pegasus said slightly nervous.

'Hmm I win. 3-2.' Sakura thought knowing that Pegasus was reading her mind.

"You're still loosing though." Pegasus remarked.

.- "Do you EVER listen?" Sakura scolded.

"Maybe…" Pegasus made that word as long as he could before he took in a breath and looked at Sakura unsure of what she was going to do next. And hopefully for Pegasus it wouldn't be painful.

RING, RING "Um…Ms. Tao the phone is for you." Croquet told her.

"Oh! Thanks Croquet." Sakura glared at Pegasus and answered the phone. "Uh hi."

"Sakura!" A familiar voice sounded at the other end of the phone.

"Uh…Ms. Mann?"

"Yup! Could you come down to the main hall? Please." Ms. Mann said in a happy tone.

"Uh…sure…" Sakura said unsure of her self.

"Great!" With that Ms. Mann hung up.

"OK…That was odd." Sakura thought aloud.

"Who was it?" Pegasus asked walking over to her.

"My drama teacher. She sounded drunk…" 'Wouldn't surprise me though.' Sakura thought to her self.

"What did she want?" Pegasus asked.

"For me to come down to the main hall…" Sakura started but got cut off by Pegasus.  
"Well then what are we waiting for let's go." He grabbed Sakura's arm and headed towards the door.

"Huh…wha…what are you doing…? She said ME not you." Sakura held onto the corner of the doorframe trying to stop him from going any farther.

"Why can't I come?" Pegasus asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

Sakura gave a loud sigh, 'That's cheating…' "Fine you can come but don't do anything stupid."

* * *

"So Kaiba are you going to go?" Duke asked after he got off the phone to a drunk sounding Ms. Mann. 

"No." He replied not once looking up from his computer.

"Karla, are you?" Karla shook her head. He looked at the other girl in the room, "How about you Rei **(A/N: 1)**?"

"Sure but I'm not participating." She said with a blank look on her face.

"Karla are you sure you don't want to come?" Duke asked one more time just to make sure.

"Ya I'm sure. You two just go and have fun I'll stay here." Karla said with a fake smile, 'I've been doing too many of those. I should just let my emotions come naturally and not force them.' Karla thought to her self. After they left Kaiba looked up from his laptop and asked why she didn't go. "I…just didn't want to. That's all." Karla looked out the window for a moment before turning back to him, "Kaiba could you do me a favor?"

"What?" He asked dryly.

"I want to go to the feudal era for a little while but the others may try and stop me…so I want you to lie to them and tell them anything except the truth," She looked at him in a pleading way. "Please Kaiba."

"Fine. But what will you give me in exchange for my secrecy?"

"Um…I don't know. What do you want?" Karla asked.

"Something valuable." Kaiba said dully.

"Uh OK…how about one of my arrows?" Karla asked.

"No."

"Why not? They have magical properties. And magic has power."

"It has magic in it." He spat that word out like it burned him.

"UGH MUST YOU BE SO DIFFICULT?" Karla screamed at him.

"Do you want my help or not?" Kaiba smirked, "Or shall I tell your friends about your little fiasco?"

Karla was in a panic, "NO!" Karla said in a loud voice but quickly changed her tone in case Kaiba changed his mind on the spot, " I mean no," She said in a calm voice, "Please Kaiba, please help me."

"I told you I would but I need something in exchange. And because you have nothing of value I will continue to read my progress report of Kaiba Corp." Karla thought frantically if she left he would tell them if she didn't she would be forced to face her friends with her fake smiles more and more.

Karla sighed and thought for a few moments till she got something she took off her necklace and handed it to Kaiba, "This is the only thing I have of value now will you please help me?" Tears were welling up in her eyes but she blinked them back.

"Hmm…This is the most valuable thing you own?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes." Her voice was weakening but she pulled her self together if she wanted his help then she was going to have to give this up.

"Fine. But you can have the necklace I don't wear jewelry." Karla stared wide eyed at him.

"You…you mean it?" Kaiba nodded and she smiled a genuine smile this time and conjured a portal to the feudal era and left.

* * *

"So Sakura, Joey, and Tristin are the only three people doing these skits?" Ms. Mann asked everyone nodded and she let them start. 

"Today my baby Musa and I are going to fly to Canada." Tristin said with Joey crawling like a baby beside him. They walked past the ticket person.

"SIR! Sir, you buy the tickets over here." Sakura said from her side of the stage.

Tristin walked over to Sakura and asked, "Is this where you buy the tickets?"

"I just said that."

"OH! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Tristin started to have a spaz.

"If he's not right then he gets like this." Joey told her.

"OH! Um… Sir you are right this is where you buy the tickets." Sakura told him.

"I thought so."

"So where are you headed today sir?" Sakura asked politely.  
"We are headed to Canada." Sakura punched up two tickets.

"And who is this?"

"This is my baby Musa."

"How cute." Sakura patted Joey on the head and he pretended to look hurt.

"YOU DID NOT JUST HURT MY BABY MUSA!" Tristin yelled as he 'slow motion' slapped Sakura and gave her a punch for her to be knocked out. "Baby Musa grab the tickets."

"Ugh. Oh god my face." Sakura said holding her face and walking off stage. (Sakura is two people in this skit the ticket person and the flight attendant.) Sakura walked on stage pretending to be holding a cart and walked towards Joey and Tristin, "What would you like to drink sir?"

"Cranberry juice."

Sakura looked in the 'cart' and pretended to look disappointed, "I'm sorry sir we don't have any cranberry juice I'll go to the back and get some."

"You had better." After Sakura had gone back stage Tristin turned to Joey, "Baby Musa why don't you ever speak?" Joey did that clicking tongue thing and Tristin just looked at him oddly, "In Japanese." Silence.

Sakura came back on stage, "Here's your cranberry juice sir."

Tristin took a sip and spitted it out and threw the cup down, "You call this cranberry juice?" He yelled Sakura only nodded, "Well I call it CRAP berry juice. Go and bring me some more."

"Sir we have no more!" At this time Joey rolled off stage unbeknownst to Sakura and Tristin (In the skit.)

"What!" Tristin slapped her twice and did the kneeing thing and knocked her unconscious.

Sakura woke up about a minute later, "Ugh. My head."

"Go find my baby Musa!" Tristin said menacingly.

Sakura bowed, "Yes sir right away sir!" Both of them walked off stage and Joey rolled back on Sakura came shortly after, "OH! There you are I have been looking ALL over for you. Come on your father has been worried sick…well actually he hasn't but you get the point." Sakura bent down to his level but baby Musa clicked his tongue and slapped her, "UH! YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE BRAT!" Sakura pushed him down to the floor.

Enter Tristin, "YOU DID NOT JUST HURT MY BABY MUSA!" He yelled at her. "Baby Musa pass me 'Shotty'." Joey grabbed a rifle from the ground and passed it to him and Tristin shot it at Sakura. She did some Matrix stuff till there were no more shots.

"Out of ammo eh?" Sakura asked.

"Ya…NOT! Baby Musa pass my the double Ozzyes!" Sakura didn't have time to react and got 'shot'. It then went into some WWF stuff and the plane landed. "Look at all of the Igloos!" Then they all went to the front of the stage and yelled, "END SCENE!"

* * *

"You two were pretty good." Kari complemented Joey and Tristin. 

"We know it." Joey gave Tristin a high five, "But I was better."

"You give them a complement and this is what happens." Kate shook her head while pulling her friend away from the soon to be brawl.

"YOU were better?" Tristin asked annoyed.

"Ya. Better then you."

"HA! All you did was crawl around and click your tongue." Tristin argued.

"So. The audience loved it. Not like your character that beat up and shot people." Joey told him in aloud voice.

"That's it." Tristin lunged at him and the fist fight was on.

Kari looked at Kate, "Wanna order some pizza?"

"Sure this is probably going to go on for a while anyway. And it beats watching cable." Kari only nodded at this statement. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"So what did you think of it Ryou?" Mimi asked as they walked into the elevator. 

"It was pretty good. Sakura stayed in character the entire time. I didn't know that she could act. Especially because of the mark she's getting."

"What IS she getting?" Mimi asked innocently.

"C+. But she got an, A last term so she went down. I think that Ms. Mann doesn't like her that much." Ryou told her as they had reached their stop.

"Oh. It does sound like she has it in for Sakura then." Mimi agreed. "What time is it?"

"Uh I'd say about 8."

"Hmm." Mimi thought for a moment, "Hey wait! Aren't Marik and Malik in the same room as Mr. Jack and Mr. Chin?"

"Oh dear God. What have those two done." Ryou wondered aloud.

Mimi looked at him, "Let's go." When they got there they heard nothing odd…and that scared them. KNOCK. KNOCK. Mimi disguised her voice before she spoke, "Room service."

Ryou looked at her, "What are you thinking they're not THAT stupid."

"SCORE!" Malik opened the door, "Hey where's the food?"

"OK so they are." Mimi smiled triumphantly, "Can we come in?"

SIGH "Sure why not."

Mimi noticed something instantly, "So where are Mr. Jack and Mr. Chin?"

"Uh…um…well…er…" Malik was trying to come up with a good lie but failing.

"Eh…They went to get food outside of the hotel…" Marik looked at Malik for support.

"They did?" Marik elbowed him, "I mean ya they did. Why?"

"I don't know but I just hope that they KNEW where they were going." Ryou hinted. "Hey Mimi."

"Ya?"

"I'll meet you back in the room, OK?" Mimi nodded and left. "So what did you two do to them?"

"We didn't do nothing to them."

"Uh-huh and I'm the queen of France."

"You are?" Malik asked.

"You're an idiot. But that's beside the point where are they?"

They turned to each other; "Well we don't want him to involve the tomb robber. He would probably kill us. I think that we should tell him." Malik only nodded. "OK they went to get us food. Happy?"

"Very. Now if I find two controlled bodies wandering around banks or Jewelry stores then…well you know what Bakura can do. Have a good night."

"When did he become evil?" Malik asked.

"I have no idea but I think that Bakura is rubbing off on him." Marik told him.

"Ya I agree. Hopefully he doesn't turn out to BE Bakura. Or were totally screwed." Marik nodded.

* * *

"I haven't been here before." Karla said to herself. 

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Huh?" Karla drew her bows and ran towards the sound. She saw a little girl being attacked by a demon. "Hold on I'll save you." She shot the demon with a purified arrow thus killing it. "Hey are you OK?"

"Yes. Thanks for saving me." The little girl told her.

Karla noticed something, "Um…where are your parents?"

"Dead." The girl told her in a solemn voice.

'Oh My God I was too late to save her parents.' "I'm sorry." Karla bowed her head.

The girl looked confused, "For what?"

"For that demon. I wasn't fast enough and your parents died because of it. For that I am truly sorry." Karla bowed her head yet again. The girl just laughed at this. 'Is she crazy? She just lost her parents she should be crying not laughing…' "Why are you laughing?"

"I lost my parents a long time ago. I thought that I heard Master Sesshomaru over here so I came over here and got attacked by that demon. By the way my names Rin what's yours pretty lady?"

Karla blushed, "Karla…Rin! You're bleeding!"

"I am?" Rin looked down at her arm and remembered getting slashed by the demon but she didn't think that it was that serious.

"Here let me help you." Karla got out her first aid kit that she had brought in her bag. Karla and Rin went back to her (Rin's) campsite and talked for a while, Rin even asked her to show her how her bow and arrows worked till Karla heard something in the bushes. A freaky little toad thing came stumbling out.

"Master Sesshomaru! Master Sesshomaru! There's a human girl trying to hurt Rin!"

"Huh?" Karla let go of her bow and walked towards the little toad. "What in gods name are you?"

Rin came up behind Karla, "Master Jaken you're so silly. Karla was only showing me how to hold a bow." A hand came out of no where and pinned Karla to a tree the other one was glowing green ready to strike. Karla looked up at the person who was holding her it was a tall man with a blank expression on his face as well as a crescent moon on his forehead, three stripes on each side of his face and long flowing silver-ish white hair. He wore a large puffy thing draped over his shoulder a red and white kimono thing like Inuyasha's but more elaborate. It also had armor on the front and it had points sticking out from the side the puffy thing was on. Rin pulled on the bottom of the strange man's clothes and smiled up at him, "Master Sesshomaru Karla wasn't trying to hurt me. Karla was bandaging up my wounds…"

"Probably inflicted by this human." Jaken spat.

"No. I thought I heard you Master Sesshomaru so I told Ah-Un to stay here and protect the camp while I go and get you. That's when I was attacked by a demon and Karla saved me from it." Rin smiled up at him again.

The hold on Karla's throat loosed but he did not let go, "Then why was this girl pointing an arrow at you?"

"I was showing her how to use one…" The hold on Karla's throat tightened up again.

"I was not asking you human."

"She's telling the truth Master Sesshomaru. See she even bandaged my wound." Rin held up her arm to show where she had been hit.

"Hmm…" He let go of Karla. "Let's go."

"Master Sesshomaru can Karla come with us?" Rin pleaded.

"Rin I really can't…" Karla started but got interrupted by Jaken.

"See she doesn't want to come and what use would another human be…" Karla picked up her bow and arrows and shot one at Jaken. "EEP!" Jaken looked up to see that the arrow skimmed his head and landed in the tree that was behind him.

"Next time I won't miss." Karla walked over to the tree and got her arrow out of it with little trouble. "No sense in wasting a good arrow."

"See! She can shoot arrows that can kill demons like the girl that goes around with Inuyasha." Rin said excitedly.

"Kagome?" Karla asked aloud.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned to her; "You know my baka brother and his human?" Sesshomaru spat the word brother out in distaste.

"Yes. They're helping me and my friends defeat Lily and Naraku." Karla told him.

"Naraku?" Karla nodded. "Where is he?"

"In my time."

"If he is in your time then how are you here? You also said something about friends if they are real then why are they not here?"

"I can travel through time and I just…needed some time away from them…that's all." Karla looked down at her feet.

"Fine. Rin she may come. This girl might be useful."

"YAY!" Rin grabbed her hand, "Cone on! You have to meet Ah-Un!"

SIGH "Master Sesshomaru spoils that girl too much." Jaken sighed to himself, "If she had been a demon fine but…a HUMAN that's just…ugh."

"What was that Jaken?" Karla called to him.

"N…nothing." Jaken told her afraid about what would happen next.

"Ya I thought so."

'I hate humans…' Jaken thought to himself.

* * *

"Hey Kaiba where's Karla?" Duke asked when he noticed that she wasn't there. 

"Out."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"No. Now stop bothering me I'm trying to work on some documents for Kaiba Corp." Kaiba told him not looking up from his laptop.

SIGH "Fine. Wanna go and look for her Rei?"

"No not really. She'll come back sooner or later so we shouldn't worry about her that much I mean she's old enough to look out for her self you know."

"Ya I know but still…after what happened to Sakura…" Duke trailed off.

"True but Karla's a lot more careful then Sakura is, no offence to Sakura or anything like that but she can be a little careless sometimes." Rei told him sitting on her bed and opening up a book, "You should be like Kaiba and actually use some of your spare time to work on your game." Rei told him. She could see Kaiba smirking behind his laptop.

"Why?"

"I dunno. Maybe for something to do…or for making your game better." Rei told him never once staring up from her book.

"Hmm…whatever."

* * *

**(A/N 1): **OK for the purpose of making the rooms work I have made Rei human. She is still a ghost and helps Mimi but I thought it might be a good idea. 

Um…ya well that's it for this chapter I ave to get to school and I had to finish this before spring break because I'm going to Edmonton today YAY! And I get to skip Math (SCORE!) So I won't update till like long after spring break unless my uncle let's me use his laptop, which I highly doubt. So anywho this was 3,938 words minus this and it is six pages long. Sorry for the late update. R and R if you don't already. HAVE A GOOD SPRING BREAK PEOPLE!


	14. Emotional scars can never heal

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's. And if I did own any of these I would be freaking rich.

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

A line is different time or place

Chapter 14: Emotional scars can never heal

"So what did you think of the play Bakura?" Chi asked looking up from her book.

"It was…interesting." Bakura looked at her, "You?"

"I thought it was pretty good considering that they only had about ten minutes to rehearse." Chi told him. Bakura only nodded, "I wonder whose idea it was to have a kid named Musa?" Chi wondered aloud.

"Knowing Joey and Tristin…theirs. I can just picture Sakura shaking her head at all of their idea's." Bakura chuckled a bit at this.

"Ya your right. Heh, poor Sakura having them be the only other people to work with. That would suck. So what are you doing to your deck?" She put down her book down and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Just making some adjustments to it so I can beat the Pharaoh in a Shadow Game."

"You shouldn't use ALL of your free time to worry about how you're going to defeat Yami." Chi said to him while taking a seat on the bed next to him.

"I know but he's beaten me so many times that well…"

"You want to win one game against him right?" Chi finished for him. "But seriously you need to relax more. After all you are on vacation." Chi reminded him.

"True. But that doesn't mean I can't plot against the Pharaoh." Bakura put another card into his deck. Chi nodded leaning closer to him.

"I'm going to leave you two alone…" Mimi commented as she walked into the room and left as quickly as she came.

"Well that was clo-…" Chi started to whisper to herself but Bakura closed the gap between them with a kiss.

"What was close?" Bakura asked placing another kiss on her cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ryou asked walking toward them and collapsing onto his bed.

"Well actually…yes." Chi told him politely.

"Hikari. Leave." Bakura commanded his other half.

"Fine. I'm gone." And with that Ryou left Chi and Bakura to their activities.

"Hey Mimi you were right they were kissing." Ryou smiled.

"I don't lie THAT much Ryou." Mimi playfully punched him in the arm. "Wanna watch through the peep hole?" Ryou had a 'what the hell?' look on his face so Mimi sighed and pointed to the glass thing near the top middle of the door, "This thing."

"Oh. Heh, heh well ya learn something new everyday eh?" Ryou grinned sheepishly at her.

Mimi just rolled her eyes, "Well will you help me up? I'm too short to see." Ryou nodded and lifted her up. Mimi was met with a chestnut brown eye the figure backed up to reveal Bakura. The door opened. "Oh crap."

"And what do we have here? Two little peeping Tom's?" Bakura asked with a quizzical look on his face. "Chi what should we do with them?"

Chi joined him at the door surpressing her laughter; "I don't know Bakura. You always DO have that rope under your bed…" Chi was almost bursting out in laughter.

"Hmm…That's a REALLY good idea Chi. I could hang them from their feet over the railing…" Bakura trailed off.

"Uh…no need to do that Bakura…we were uh just leaving." Mimi put up her hands in a meek defense. Ryou just nodded knowing that his Yami was capable of his threats and did not want to push him over the edge. "Let's go Ryou." She pulled him towards the elevator and when Chi and Bakura were sure that they wouldn't see them they gave each other a high five in victory. And retreated to the room.

* * *

"Wow I really didn't know that you could act Sakura-girl." Pegasus complemented her once they had reached their room. 

"Uh…thanks…" Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"I have an idea!" Pegasus suddenly exclaimed.

"That's…a bad thing." Sakura shook her head.

"Well thank you very much for that wonderful comment Sakura-girl." He replied sarcastically, "Anyway why don't we go out for dinner…" Pegasus let his offer hang in the air.

Sakura had an 'are you serious?' look on her face showing that she didn't approve of this at all. "After what happened the last time? I'd rather not."

"Oh come on. Please?" Pegasus pleaded with her and gave her the puppy dog eye(s) making himself look really pitiful and cute. (If you have never tried the puppy dog eyes then shame on you.)

'That is SO cheap Pegasus.' He just smiled and nodded, "Alright." She sighed at her defeat.

"Great! Then you should go and get changed." Pegasus dropped the little act and made his smile broaden.

"Riiiiiiiiight…" Sakura grabbed her stuff and headed for the washroom to change. Once she got out of the washroom she noticed that Pegasus had changed as well. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red shirt underneath. (Picture first duel with Yugi.)And she was in the same thing as the last time. "Hey. How did you know I wasn't going to come out of the washroom while you were changing?" Sakura asked.

"Ah. How soon we forget about the eye." He pulled back his hair letting the light glint off of it.

One of the beams of light hit Sakura's eye; "Will you cover that thing up. It's gonna blind me." Pegasus chuckled and obliged to her request putting his hair over his eye.

"It's not a 'thing' as you so eloquently put it Sakura-girl. It is the all powerful millenium eye!"

"You know if you threw in a corny evil laugh there I would SO laugh. Besides mine is stronger." Sakura motioned to her bracelet.

"Uh huh the thing that I had to activate for you? Hmm I believe that there is some logic error in that Sakura-girl." Pegasus nodded along with his statements.

"So?" Sakura asked as if it was nothing.

Pegasus just gave her an exasperated look, "Let's just go out and eat."

"Sure but it's three all Pegsy-boy." Sakura said in a sing song voice.

Croquet, who had just walked into the room, heard Sakura's play on his employer's name, " 'Pegsy-boy'? Where did that come from Ms. Tao? If you don't mind me asking."

"As some of my friends might say, 'She's on crack.' Or 'She's smoking something.' So um ya I'm going to go with one of those." Sakura shook her head, "I think that I spent way too much time with Joey and Tristin."

"Uh why don't we just go now." Pegasus said. Sakura nodded and followed him to the elevator.

The restaurant they went to was different then the last. This one had a blue overhang with the words CANDIA TAVERNA on the top of it. "Nice place." Sakura commented. It had wide windows in the front, a sign saying open, and plants hanging from the top to add to the décor. When they walked in the smell of freshly cooked food met they're noses and when Sakura looked around she found that it was beautifully furnished with all of its wooden benches, and to top it all off a small electric fireplace. 'Oh Ra I feel so over dressed.' She had looked around and found that everyone was in casual wear instead of dresses and tuxedos.

"Don't worry you look fine." Pegasus reassured her after reading her mind. They took a seat sort of in the middle of the restaurant soon a waitress came to take their order.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked politely.

"A bottle of Copper Moon red please." Pegasus chose before Sakura could protest.

"What the…? Pegasus I've told you before-…"

"Your not aloud to drink. Yes, yes I know but it isn't going to kill you is it?" Sakura chose not to answer. Pegasus just smirked, "Thought so. Ah, here it is what timing." Pegasus picked up his wine glass, "A toast to me in the lead again."

After they were half way through the meal Sakura thought of something, 'What does he mean that he's in the lead AGAIN?' "Pegasus wtf? It is not 4-3… is it?" Sakura was curious at the answer.

"You had nothing to say so I took the point." He smiled and drank a little more of his wine. Sakura just groaned at this she felt like hitting her head for being so stupid. "We are in a public place so you shouldn't do that." Pegasus smiled smugly.

"Two words: screw you." Sakura was tempted to give him the finger but decided against it. She just glared at him instead.

* * *

Karla and Rin were sitting on Ah-Un's back unsure of where they were going, "Rin do you know where were going?" Karla whispered to her. 

"No Master Sesshomaru doesn't tell Rin those types of things." Jaken, who had been listening in said in place of Rin.

"Well then Jaken if you're so smart then YOU tell me where were going." Karla addressed him rudely.

"I…don't know." Jaken looked ashamed at himself for not knowing.

"Great. Even the toad doesn't know where were going."

"Hey! I am NOT JUST a toad. I'm a demon toad." Jaken defended himself the best he could.

"And the difference is…?" Karla asked him. Jaken glared at her with all of his might.

"Girl. Come here." Sesshomaru commanded breaking up the petty squabble. "Prove your worth. Kill this demon that has a jewel shard."

"What! That thing!" Karla asked alarmed for after all, that demon was HUGE. "Well…I guess I could try." Karla took in a deep breath, got out her bow and arrows aimed and fired. The demon was faster then Karla had originally thought and it had dodged her arrow with a great speed. 'Hmm must be the jewel shard. This is going to be harder then I thought.' She thought as she jumped out of the way of the demon's claw that came crashing after her. Karla couldn't take it anymore so she jumped high in the air turning invisible and shot a purified arrow into it's back but it still wasn't enough to kill it. 'Where is that shard?' Karla focused all of her energy on locating the jewel shard and in no time she located it and shot her arrow directly on target. Once the shard was out of the demon's body it turned to dust and bones.

"Yay! Karla you did it!" Rin cried happily running up to her and handing her the shard. "Here I found this by your arrow. Jaken is trying to pick it up but he keeps getting shocked. It's really funny to watch, wanna come see?" Rin, not waiting for an answer, pulled her towards Jaken who was continually getting shocked by Karla's purified arrow. "Master Jaken, Karla is here to help you pick up her arrow." Jaken just gave a 'humph' and let Karla pick it up.

"Thanks Jaken."

"I believe that we have someone to visit." Sesshomaru told them walking off.

"Oy. Now what do I have to kill?" Jaken gave her a quizzical look, "Every time he says that we have to go somewhere I have to kill something that's could rival the CN tower." Karla explained to him.

"Uh huh…uh human…what's the CN tower?" Jaken asked.

"Oh! Right you guy's don't have those types of buildings yet. Hmm now what's a better example…?" Karla pondered this for a while till Rin gave a helpful idea.

"The tree of ages?"

"YA! That's a really good one Rin." Karla smiled brightly one of her true smiles. 'I was beginning to think coming here was a mistake but now…I can smile and actually mean it…'

It was getting dark and they needed to set up camp…well actually Jaken needed to set up camp. Karla and Rin were looking for firewood (Much to Jaken's disappointment they did not burn Karla's weapons.) and Sesshomaru was walking about the forest. "Master Jaken were back." Rin's cheery voice said from the bushes.

"Oh joy." Jaken said aloud sarcastically.

"Just make a fire Jaken and will you STOP being so sarcastic?" Karla asked knowing the answer already.

"Woman. There is a spring over there. Wash up you reek of demon blood." Sesshomaru told her with his emotionless eyes burning through her. Karla nodded and left for where Sesshomaru came from.

'Mmm I really do love this era…' Karla thought to herself as she submerged farther under the hot water. There was a rustle in the bushes and Jaken came stumbling out of them. "Jaken! You pervert! Get away! Shoo!" Karla was reaching for her bow and arrows.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Master Sesshomaru sent me here to give you these." Jaken dropped what he had been carrying and ran away from her.

'Pervert toad.' Karla thought getting out of the hot spring. Karla had found out that it was clothes that Jaken dropped and quickly put them on. It was a Kimono. The kimono was plain, but graceful and it was black all over with an exception of some embroidery in silver at the collar and with a belt in dark green. 'Well I guess I could let him slide THIS time.' Karla took out her brush and once the tangles were all out she went back to camp to see that they were all eating.

Jaken handed her a plate with many different types of food on it. "Thanks Jaken." Jaken looked surprised but then nodded.

'Well at least she is polite…' Jaken's thoughts got cut off by Karla speaking.

"But you're still a pervert toad." Jaken grumbled and ate his food far away from Karla.

* * *

SIGH "One hour twenty seven minutes and ten seconds in counting." Kate said while grabbing another slice of pizza. 

"Do you think that we should stop them?" Kari asked.

"You can. I'm going to watch TV." Kate grabbed the remote and turned on the TV ignoring Joey and Tristin's fight.

"What! Kate I can't split them up ALONE you know!"

"Shush! I'm watching the news."

Kari did a double take, "Whatever. LOOK you two I have had it! Now one of you over there and the other over there." Tristin just looked at Joey and he looked at Kari who was tapping her foot impatiently. "I DO mean now you know."

"Yes Ma'am." They said in unison.

Kari collapsed on her bed, "Why didn't you help me Kate?" She asked.

"I didn't help 'cause I'm watching the news report. It says that there have been some random tornado's in the desert lately and I bet my staff that it's some strong wind magic." Kate informed her.

"You don't think it's…" Kari trailed off.

"The woman who works for Naraku…yes."

"Naraku! Where? Lemme at 'em." Joey blurted out.

"There, there little puppy he's not around." Kate and Kari burst into laughter at the site of Joey's face.

"I am NOT a dog!" Joey growled.

"Then why did you growl?" Tristin asked innocently from the other side of the room.

"That's it! Your dead!" Joey tackled Tristin to the ground…again.

"Pizza?" Kari offered.

"Thanks."

* * *

"You beat me again!" Yugi exclaimed. 

"Well abiou I've had a lot more practice then you. So you shouldn't feel too bad."

"Hey Yami I just thought of something…if Bakura's Ka was Diabound then what was yours?" Anna asked.

"Oh! Well mine was well…" Yami looked ashamed.

"What?" Tea asked intrigued.

"It was…Kuriboh **(A/N 1)**." He said in a low voice.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Yugi asked even though he could hear what he said perfectly and was trying to stifle his laughter.

"It was a damn Kuriboh!" Yami exploded. Tea and Anna looked at him then burst in to laughter soon joined by Yugi.

"S-sorry Yami b-but th-that's…" Anna started laughing again. Yami gave Anna the finger and left.

'It's not THAT funny is it? I mean my Kuriboh was a pretty good Ka to have. It kept me company and it annoyed the priest Akunadin to no extent. And now…I don't even know where it is now.' Yami remembered the day that he got his Ka…

FLASHBACK **(A/N 2) **

"Priest Shada! Priest Shada!" A young Pharaoh ran up to the priest.

"What is it Atem?" Priest Shada asked turning to him.

"I keep hearing this sound in my head that no one seems to hear…so I'm either crazy or I have a Ka inside me. So could you see if I do Priest Shada?"

"Alright. Close your eyes." Shada put the Millenium Key on the child's forehead and turned it. In seconds the priest was in the boy's mind. He searched Atem's mind top to bottom avoiding most of the mental traps that lay dormant inside some of the doors in his mind. Shada was almost about to leave Atem's mind and tell him he found no traces of a Ka anywhere, Shada heard it. It was quiet at first but it was slowly getting louder and louder by the second till the priest was tackled down to the ground by a fluff ball. 'Ah, so there is a Ka here. Atem isn't crazy after all. That would have been a difficult conversation.' Shada said to himself as he left the boy's mind. Shada was greeted by an over enthusiastic Atem.

"So…do I have a Ka?"

"…Yes."

"What is it?"

"…Kuriboh…"

"Oh…! Could you teach me how to control it please?" Atem asked politely.

"Alright. But tomorrow, Priest Seth **(A/N 3) **and I must go and find a powerful Ka beast to guard us against the Tomb robbers demon of a Ka, Diabound." Atem just nodded and ran off to tell Mana the good news.

He soon found Mana coming out of Mahado's study. "Mana!" Atem ran up to her nearly knocking her over in the process. "How was your magic class?"

"Eh…can't complain. But Priest Mahado SHOULD be a little more patient with me learning the more advanced spells…"

"I heard that Mana!" Mahado's voice came from the inside of the study.

"…Anyway…what else did you want to tell me Atem?"

"I have a Ka!"

"Congratulations Atem." Mahado told him from inside of the study.

It took Mana longer to comprehend what Atem had just said. "Oh! Congratulation's Atem. Oh and my Ka also say's congratulations." The dark magician girl came out and gave Atem a thumb's up. Mana curled her fingers into a fist and shushed Atem with the other hand. She slowly brought it up and hit the center of the door with a lot of force.

"OW! MANA!" Mahado came out of his study holding his ear in pain.

Mana looked up at him innocently, "What did I do?" She grinned at him; "I was just hitting the door. How was I supposed to know that your ear was there? Unless you were eavesdropping on me and Atem's conversation…were you Priest Mahado?"

"Uh…(Sweatdrop) Of course not Mana! I'll uh…be going now." Mahado went back into his study still holding his ear.

"Score one for Mana." She whispered. "Let's go and talk else where Atem."

"Kay…Kitchens?"

"You know it."

"So you Ka is Kuriboh… right?"

"Well that's what Priest Shada said that's what it's called. I'm going to make it as strong as possible so that I can help you beat the tomb robber!" Atem exclaimed.

Mana choked on her water. "Say what! Atem the only reason I can help is because Priest Mahado has prepared me. And no offence Atem but I don't think your ready…" Seeing Atem's face fall she quickly added, "Besides you're the future of Egypt. You are the one who is next in line for the throne. If you got killed who would we put in that position? Priest Akunadin…? He would probably turn Egypt into a battlefield given the chance." Atem nodded while grabbing a glass of water.

"But Mana…"

"But nothing Atem. If your father ever found out about this 'plan' he would probably make sure that you could NEVER leave the palace without a proper guard." Mana reasoned.

"Hmm…ya your right Mana…well see ya later." Mana smiled and good-byewaved to Atem.

He turned the corner to his room only to find Priest Shada and Priest Seth walking a pale skinned girl with long blue-ish hair being lead towards Pharaoh Akunumkanon's throne room. 'That must be the holder of the powerful Ka Priest Shada told me about earlier.'

"Ugh!" Atem turned around to see Priest Akunadin standing right behind him holding his hand over the millenium eye.

"P-p-Priest Akunadin w-what a-are you d-doing here?" Atem asked because it was said around the palace he was supposed to be gone all through the week.

"I came back early after hearing Priest Seth's plan. So I wanted to see WHO was the holder of this all powerful Ka." Atem just nodded and went to his room.

In Atem's room his Ka came out and to his surprise it spoke to him, "Atem…"

"AHH!"

"Shush!" The Kuriboh sighed, "Look Atem that old guy was looking into your mind. But I stopped him."

"Uh…OH! Thanks then. Did you peer into HIS mind?"

"Nope. Couldn't."

"Oh. Well I think he was lying about going out to the desert for a week to try and stop Bakura." Atem told his Ka.

"Hmm…ya think?" Kuriboh said sarcastically.

(-.-) "Well even if he IS lying we have no proof."

"Leave THAT part to me…" And with that Atem's Ka left him.

END FLASHBACK

'I wonder if I can get my Ka back like the tomb robber." Then it hit Yami like a ton of bricks, "The Valley of the Kings!" A few on goers stopped and starred at him like he was crazy. But he just shrugged their gazes off and sprinted towards the desert. 'I'm going to need a cab.'

* * *

"Wow the stars are pretty tonight aren't they?" Chi asked. 

"Bakura put his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder, "Yes they are. But you are more beautiful." Bakura kissed her cheek.

"Bakura and Chi sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Bakura let go of Chi's waist and turned around to see Mimi and Ryou singing that annoying tune.

"You know I have half a mind to kill you two right now." Bakura told them with his best death glare.

"Then where's the other half?" Mimi asked innocently twirling her hair.

"What do you mean by that?" Bakura asked feeling Chi's arms snake around his waist.

"You said you had half a mind to kill us, but I'm wondering where the other half of your mind is." Mimi told him while snickering.

"The other half is thinking of a suitable weapon to kill you two with." Bakura said with no emotion in his voice. But only smirking when Mimi and Ryou's face's went pale. 'I still got it.'

'Yes you do. You scared them so bad that they are hiding in the bathroom as we speak.'

Bakura chuckled a bit, 'If I can't scare them with shadow magic then I'll scare them with threats.'

"I think that you are better with the first one though." Chi said.

"And I think that you are right." Bakura turned around in Chi's arms and wrapped his own around her waist.

"Can we come out now?" They heard Mimi ask from the safety of the washroom.

Bakura looked down at Chi and shook his head, 'No let's savor the quiet.'

'Well were going to have to let them come out eventually.' Chi reminded him.

'Yes I know…but why can't we keep them in there a little longer?'

'Because it's inhumane.' Ryou's voice sounded inside of Bakura's mind.

'Out. Now abiou or we'll keep you two in there all night.' Bakura felt Ryou leave his mind and Chi sigh into his chest.

"Let's let them out Bakura." Chi walked over to the door and let them out.

"Thank you Chi." Ryou said with Mimi nodding beside him.

"And the moral of this is…?" Chi asked them.

"To NEVER piss off Bakura." Mimi said almost instantly.

"Eh." Mimi shrugged, "Close enough. Now no more songs. All right?" Chi asked them.

"OK." Ryou said.

"Mimi. What about you."

"Well…" Mimi saw Bakura's glare at her and squeaked, "OK, OK just please don't let him kill me." Mimi put up her hands in a defense.

"Deal." Chi laughed.

* * *

"You know what. Wine isn't all that bad." Sakura admitted. They had just finished their meal and they were heading back to the hotel. 

"See I told you. You should listen to me more often…shorty." Pegasus chuckled a bit.

"Ya…HEY! I am not THAT much shorter then you Pegasus!" Sakura said outraged.

"How tall are you?"

"5'5. You."

"6'2 **(A'N 4)**." Pegasus grinned broadly.

"…OK so maybe I am…but that does NOT and I repeat NOT count as a point. I'm just naturally short." Sakura told him in a stern voice. As they were walking Yami ran past them in a flash knocking Sakura down only to have Pegasus catch her. "Thank you. Now what the hell was that?"

"I have no idea. Want to go and see what or who it was that knocked you down?" By the time Pegasus had finished Sakura had already sprinted more then a block. "How…what…when…HUH? HOW can anyone run that fast?" Pegasus exclaimed while running after her.

Their chase eventually led them to the Valley of the Kings. "Um…do you know where who ever knocked you down went?" Pegasus asked finally catching up to her.

"I think he went that way." She told him while pointing to the tomb of the nameless Pharaoh.

"You THINK or you KNOW?"

"Uh…both. I know I saw a shadow go that way and I think it was that guy that knocked me over." Sakura told him.

"Oh…well then I guess we should go find him then eh?" Sakura nodded, "And don't your feet hurt after running in high heels?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes but that's not the point is it?"

"Well no…"

"HEY DEMON-GIRL!" A voice called from above them.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." She smacked her head.

Inuyasha landed right in front of them, "So where ya headed?"

"Away from you dog-boy." Sakura pushed past him. She obviously wasn't in the mood for dealing with him tonight.

"Who ya looking for? 'Cause I'm looking for someone as well." Inuyasha told her.

"Do you stalk me of something? (Inuyasha shook his head.) Then how do you know that I was looking for someone?" Sakura asked him.

"Because A) Normally you take any chance you can get to annoy me (Sakura nodded at this.) but this time you didn't. B) I didn't you just told me."

(-.-) SIGH "Alright who are you looking for?"

"Don't know but the idiot knocked down Kagome and ran this way."

"Well then let's go and find this person." Pegasus piped up after being quiet the entire time.

"Right. Come on dog-boy… unless you can't keep up." Sakura challenged while sprinting towards the pyramids.

Weaving in and out of the maze like hallways Sakura's millenium bracelet was taking them was beginning to be a difficult task for Pegasus to keep up.

Sakura stopped and waited for Pegasus to catch up. For Inuyasha had split up from them saying that he smelt where the 'idiot' (as Inuyasha had so eloquently put it) was. "Do you want me to slow down?"

"No, no it's OK I'll keep up just keep going I'll just go a little slower." Pegasus took in deep breath's showing that he hadn't had this much exercise in a while.

"I think that were almost there so we can walk." Sakura looked at Pegasus' face and quickly added, "It's no trouble. I have really good endurance 'cause I'm on the school's track team." Pegasus just nodded.

"AHHHH!" Sakura and Pegasus heard Inuyasha scream and run towards them, then past them. "Run!"

"From what?" Sakura looked from where he came from to see Yami stumble out of the darkness holding his sides. "Uh…Yami what are you doing here?"

"I ran here after I thought that if the tomb robber can get his Ka back then why can't I? So I came to my tomb, (That's not a sentence I would use...ever.) found my Ka and scared the crap out of Inuyasha with him."

"Guy's are so competitive and compulsive." Sakura said shaking her head.

"…What is you Ka Yami-boy?" Pegasus asked intrigued. Yami summoned his Ka and both Sakura and Pegasus exclaimed at the same time, "KURIBOH!"

"Inuyasha is such a wimp." Sakura thought of something but Pegasus said it first.

"If you were Pharaoh then wouldn't you have a stronger Ka like…Ra for instance?" Sakura punched him.

"Line stealer." Pegasus just grinned.

"Anyway…(Yami gave a shifty eyed look.) even though I have my Kuriboh I also had the support of all three Ka gods on my side which I could summon at any time. But my Ka IS very powerful." Unsure looks came from both Pegasus and Sakura.) "Priest Shada and I worked for five years on building mine and my Ka's strength up to it's maximum potential." Yami told them smartly.

Pegasus was thinking for a moment, "You said that you ran over here right?" Yami nodded. "Did you bump into anyone on your way over here?"

"Uh I might have…why?"

Pegasus backed up from the two, "No reason."

WHAM! Sakura sucker punched Yami in the jaw. "Now were even you push me down in the street and I punch you." Sakura smiled and walked toward the exit only to find Inuyasha sword drawn and attacking someone she knew all too well… "LILY!"

"Ah. So there's my favorite demon spawn." Lily flew forward with her scythe in an attacking position moon shining above her. "DIE!" Sakura narrowly dodged her attack. She drew her sword from her necklace.

Pegasus had finally come out of the pyramid holding and unconscious Yami and watching Sakura dodge all of the attacks that, that winged woman was throwing at her. "So…that's Lily. She seems strong…WAIT! Shadi told Sakura something about the full moon. That winged woman must be more powerful then ever now." Pegasus whispered to himself.

'She's stronger this time. I guess I should use the Shikon Jewel shard's power to strengthen up my powers.'

"Hmm. You think that you can defeat me with just ONE little shard? Well you cannot. After all you are trapped in my shadow cage."

Sakura's head perked up at this, "What? Uh…AH!" Sakura screamed. She was being surrounded by shadows. "Wh-what's happening?"

Lily chuckled, "My little shadow cage brings out ones inner most fears. Now what is your inner most fear…"

Lily saw Sakura in a room all alone, "Where is everyone…? Th-they couldn't just leave me like this…could they…? My parents…dead. My friends…treating me like I was dead. WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY? SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Sakura screamed out falling to the floor crying. "P-please d-don't l-leave me alone. Not again. No I will not go back I-I will not." Sakura's voice was now in a whisper. "Elaine, would she leave me…?" Sakura saw her foster mother's image above her.

"Get up! You worthless girl!" Elaine's tone was harsh. "Stop your pathetic crying! Leave! You mean nothing to me…"

"N-no y-you d-don't mean th-that…d-do you…mom?" Sakura looked up at her foster mother with tear filled eyes.

"'Mom'? HA! We are…no we were NEVER family. You were just someone that I felt sorry for. You are NOTHING to me!" Elaine's image disappeared leaving Sakura alone.

The next image was Sakura in her foster home. All of the other kids were playing together while Sakura was sitting under a tree alone. "Why won't they let me play…? What did I do to them…?" The soccer ball rolled over to her.

"Hey! Freak pass give us back the ball." One of the kids yelled to her.

"…Freak…?" Sakura said the word softly but it still stung her on the inside.

The kid who had called her a freak walked over to her and took the ball back, "Stupid girl. Hey guys I guess she is deaf of something 'cause she obviously can't hear that well." The other kids laughed at the apparent joke he made. "Yes don't you understand English **(A/N 5)** you are a freak and you all way's will be. And if you can't stand that fact then don't come near us any more. Weirdo." The boy kicked the ball back into play and left the small Sakura to cry at the harsh words they had called her.

"One more vision and she will be begging for me to kill her." Lily laughed at Sakura's weakness.

"STOP!" A voice boomed from over by the pyramid entrance.

"Hmm? Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? Weak mortal. Well you are in the way. You must die." Lily raised her hand and a couple of demons surrounded Pegasus.

Pegasus sent them all to the shadow realm, "Is that all you can do…? Lily."

"Hmm…so you know my name how interesting that a meer human of the mortal realm can know that. I am impressed…but that is not a good thing. So you shall also meet the same fate as your friend here. SHADOW CAGE!" Pegasus summoned the shadow realm taking only Lily and himself.

"Now who is the weakest person now Lily?"

"Hmm it seems that I have underestimated you…just as Dice had. Interesting. You could be a very valuable ally or a very annoying foe…but I shall not have either."

"Toon world." Pegasus said holding a card up. A colourful book appeared in between them.

"What! What is that, that THING?" Lily looked at it mouth agape.

"You'll see. Red archery girl, into the book." The newly summoned monster did as it was told and soon came out looking like something you would find in a comic book.

(-.-") "You are going to beat me with that?"

"No. I'm going to beat you with THAT." Pegasus pointed to behind Lily so that she could see a Toon dragon in an egg already firing a blast of fire at her.

"Ah! What when did that thing get there?" She was blasted back then was shot twice, one in each wing, by the Toon red archery girl. Thus grounding her.

'Damn. My powers are leaving me. It must be sunrise.' "Hmm. You have a most interesting way of attacking. We will meet again I am sure of it but until then you may live." Lily blasted through the shadow realm and took off in a portal. 'He is a very interesting foe. And an even more interesting way of fighting. Now I have one more soul to capture.'

"Sakura. Wake up…Sakura…Joey is here and he's looking up your dress." 'If this doesn't work then nothing will.'

"WHAT!" Sakura bolted up. "P-Pegasus…?"

"Heh thought that, that would wake you up."

"You are such a moron." Sakura hugged him. Pegasus was a little hesitant but soon hugged her back. He felt her shake in his arms and tipped her chin up so that he could see her face. She was crying.

'Crap I'm not good with this type of stuff.' "Are you OK?" 'Of course she isn't what kind of question was that…?' Sakura nodded. "Hmm…Alright then. Let's get going…"

"HEY! WAIT!" Inuyasha came up to them. "What did Lily show you Sakura?"

"…" Sakura looked away from him. "Nothing. She showed me nothing."

"Heh. And people say that I'm stubborn." Inuyasha shook his head, "Well I had better get going. Kagome might kill me if I get back too late." With that Inuyasha left them alone.

"Let's get Yami and go." Pegasus suggested.

"OK."

* * *

Duke was pacing up and down the room and was slowly driving Rei crazy. "Will you STOP pacing? It's so annoying." 

"Well I can't help it." He continued pacing.

"Well as a human being I need sleep so if you don't stop pacing and go to sleep I'll club ya." Rei told him while climbing in to her bed.

Duke stopped pacing, "With what? A pillow?"

"No. My 'War and Peace' hardcover book." Rei told him while pulling out her book. Duke looked wide-eyed at her and dove under the covers of his bed. "Heh thought so." Rei soon drifted off to sleep at 1:37 am Duke at 2 and Kaiba at 2:12.

KAIBA'S DREAM

He saw himself in blue Egyptian clothing holding what looked like Marik's Millenium Rod. Him and a man that Kaiba couldn't recognize walked into a pub. All eyes were on the two as murmurs of why they had come started all around them but one in particular caught this Kaiba's ears, "I heard from my brother who works as a palace guard that they are looking for a powerful Ka…"

Outside there was a loud noise, taking this as a sign the two men left only to see a girl with pale skin getting beat up by men much older then them. "Get out! You don't belong here!" The speaker kicked the girl down.

"What is going on here?" Kaiba's voice boomed.

"Priest Seth! This girl is bringing bad luck to us. Her presence is killing our crops and…" Seth slashed the man's face with the side of his Millenium Rod.

"Silence. You cannot blame this girl for your poor farming." Seth turned to what Kaiba thought was another Priest. "Priest Shada check this girl for what we have been looking for." Seth whispered to him, "And the rest of you leave here if you value your lives." Everyone fled the scene leaving only Priest Shada, Priest Seth and the girl.

Shada bent down to her level, "Stay still." She bearly had time to react before he was inside her mind. A large white dragon appeared before him. Shada gasped at the large aura that surrounded the dragon. He left immediately after witnessing the dragon. "You must come with us." Priest Shada helped the girl up. It was only at the safety of the castle did Seth ask what her Ka was. "Her Ka is most powerful. It is the White Dragon." Seth nodded.

"I shall take this girl to see the Pharaoh."

"Kisara." She whispered.

"What?"

"My name. It's Kisara." Kisara told him allowing for the first time to see her stunning blue eyes.

END KAIBA'S DREAM

Kaiba awoke with a start. "Great." He mumbled, "Now I'm starting to act like them." He shook his head in disapproval. "I guess I should eat something. After all with organizing Kaiba Corp. I haven't had that much time to eat." He got dressed in his usual out fit, (Battle City Clothes.) grabbed his laptop and left for the hotel restaurant.

"For one?" The hostess asked.

"Ye-"

"No for two." She seated them in about the middle of the restaurant.

"What are you doing here Rei?" He asked a little peeved at her.

"Well I came down here for breakfast-"she got cut off by Kaiba.

"At 5:30?"

"I should be asking you the same thing Kaiba. Anyway I saw you and decided to join you." Rei smiled at him while tightening her loose hair elastic.

"Well what made you so sure I wanted company?" Kaiba asked her looking over his menu.

"Well I just thought it would be a nice change from your usual loner lifestyle. That's all." Rei smiled at her small comeback. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and started up his laptop.

* * *

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Lily you disappoint me yet again. But Kagura, she has done very well she did what I asked but you did not. Why? Because you have more power under the full moon then normal?" Naraku inquired to her. 

"I saw the demon-girl and thought that it would be a good idea to attack her when she came out of the pyramid. I had no idea that Inuyasha would be there." Lily defended herself.

"There are those words again, 'I thought' and 'a good idea'. Whenever those words come out of your mouth, Lily, it means that you have failed me yet again. Now unless you can think of another idea in that small brained head of yours, you are dismissed." Naraku waved her away with a simple hand movement.

Once Lily had gone Kagura took this time to speak, "Naraku, if she ever succeeds in killing the demon-girl and her friends she will be too powerful for even you to handle."

"Having doubts about my power Kagura?" Kagura shook her head, "Good. Just do as I say and she'll never get that strong even if she plots all day and night." Naraku chuckled a bit at Lily's stupidity. "Besides with Kanna watching Lily almost none stop I'll always be one step ahead."

* * *

**(A/N 1)**: I know it may not be his actual Ka but for the sake of the story it shall be Kuriboh. 

**(A/N 2)**: I'm not sure of the actual time line because I haven't seen any of the memory arc episodes because they haven't come to Canada (And I'm too much of a hobo to buy the series)yet. So it may not be an accurate timeline.

**(A/N 3)**: In it say's Priest Seto but in others it says Priest Seth so I'm just going to go for Priest Seth.

**(A/N 4)**: I was bored and I actually looked this up Pegasus is actually 6'2. (Yes I know it's stupid but I don't really care.)

**(A/N 5)**: Remember Sakura lived in California before she was moved to Domino Japan.

Alright this was a VERY long chapter it's ten pages ( :-) ) and 6,836 words. This chapter was a lot longer then I had originally planed. (It was supposed to be about 4,000 words.) And well I wrote it during spring break and half of it didn't make sense when I read it over. So I basically re-did the whole thing. Sorry for the late update and I hope that you liked the newest chapter. Oh and if you read this and don't review please start to review.


	15. Publicity is publicity

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's. And if I did own any of these I would be freaking rich.

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

A line is different time or place

Chapter 15: Publicity is publicity

Lily had been plotting for more then a day now…and still had no good scheme to overthrow Naraku and kill Sakura and her pathetic friends. Unknowingly to her Naraku was watching her very closely and noting all of her moves to kill him. 'Hmm…now if I take out Kanna would he be able to see me? That is the main focus here…very, very troubling situation, on one hand I could kill Kanna and send her to hell faster then Naraku could say 'You've failed.' But on the other hand if he were watching me he would stop me with one of his barriers and punish me before I killed his incarnation. Somehow… just somehow there has to be a way to get to him.' Lily was flustered at what to do. "Hades be damned!" She yelled in frustration. 'He has a perfect defense against any attack that I may give him.' Lily gritted her teeth, 'I must not worry about Naraku now, his demise will come soon enough. Now I must focus on my real target…and the reason that I called Naraku here in the first place…to kill the demon spawn before she becomes too out of hand. Her little friends can be casualties along the way, after all as this mortal saying goes, 'one cannot make an omelet without breaking a few eggs.' But if that is true then if I break too many eggs then Naraku would kill me, take my power and defeat the demon-spawn himself while I rule the underworld with all of the demons taunting me and mocking me for my small slip up.'

While Lily was thinking of possible plans to kill Sakura Naraku was watching her intently through Kanna's mirror. He chuckled a bit, "Lily. Have you figured out that you can never beat me and that you only have a hollow future ahead of you?"

"Naraku. Forgive my intrusion but one of the demons has just spotted Lily flying away from the castle. Should I follow her?" Kagura asked.

"No need. I believe that Kanna's mirror will be enough. After all we don't want her to suspect too much do we?"

Kagura looked confused, "What is there to suspect Naraku? Lily probably has already figured out that you watch her non-stop. Granted she is stupid but she is not completely brain dead."

"You really don't like her do you Kagura?"

"My honest opinion. No. She is a waste of all of our times. She doesn't even deserve the air she breathes."

Naraku laughed at her comment, "That may be true Kagura but…we need her power to kill Inuyasha. So no matter how annoying or 'brain dead' as you put is she may be we must learn to deal with it. You are dismissed but must not follow her. Unless you want to die." Naraku held his palm out and a human heart appeared and Kagura backed away from it.

"N-no I will not follow her Naraku." The heart disappeared and Kagura gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. Then let us watch what Lily is doing dressed up a mortal."

'Lily as a mortal…? What is she planning?'

* * *

Lily was walking through the streets of Cairo dressed in black jeans and a black T-shirt. Most people who passed her gave her weird looks but Lily just shrugged them off and let misfortune befall them. 'Stupid mortals.' Lily laughed as another person was 'dealt with' 'This is very irritating. I cannot seem to find those blasted cards!'

"Yo. Goth girl. Come here, I got's somethin' ta show ya." A strange man appeared beside Lily who was currently deciding weather to kill him now or later. "I got's some pretty rare cards here. Ya want 'em?"

Lily's face brightened, "Are they strong?" She asked putting on a fake innocent voice.

"Stronger then ya could imagine girly." He smiled at her showing his rotted teeth. "Come with me…" He started to walk toward the dark alley. It was only ten minutes later that they came to a small secluded run down old house that Lily had guessed was where this mortal lived.

'This place is going to be the death of him…damn. That's my job to do. Stupid evil death trap house…doing my job for me.' Lily thought sulkily in her head. Lily didn't realize that the man had stopped so she crashed into him bringing them both down to the floor.

A girl came bursting into the room, "Grandpa! What are you doing?" The girl asked in a scolding tone. "I thought I told you not to waste our money like that…"

"I'm not! I was gettin' da cards so dat's I could sell 'em to dis lovely lady." The old man said giving Lily a small wink making her shudder.

'What an odd mortal. Mental note: Let house kill the old man.' "Um…so where are the cards?" Lily asked regaining her innocent voice.

"Right I'll go an' get 'em."

"Sorry about my grandpa. In his old age he has turned into somewhat of a…pervert." The girl helped Lily up off the floor. "Oh and by the way my name is Nefert. So how many cards are you going to buy?"

"Enough to make a deck." Nefert's eyes went big, "Unless you don't have that many cards…"

"Of course we do!" She exclaimed, "Grandpa bring out ALL the cards she want's a whole deck!" Nefert called out excitedly to her grandpa who was in the back of the house getting out the box of cards.

Lily's demon senses picked up what the old man was saying in perfect Arabic unlike when he was talking like some sort of Egyptian Mafia member, "Good lord, that girl want's to buy a whole deck! Hmm this gives me an idea. If she is fairly new to the game then I can overcharge the price of the cards and get some extra cash…" The old man chuckled, "I got's da cards ya are lookin' fer little missy." He said throwing his voice yet again.

'Who does he think he's fooling with that fake voice?' Lily thought to herself suppressing the urge to seriously hurt this annoying mortal. "So what cards can I get?" Lily put on her best innocent look.

"How about these five?" Nefert said holding up the five pieces of Exodia. "These five put together are unstoppable. Oh and these to and these this one is really good too…" Nefert was pulling out cards so fast that Lily didn't have time to even look at how powerful they were. But for some reason she felt like she should at least let the little girl live. But the old perverted guy would not be so lucky. "…And this should be enough to make a really strong deck."

"Hmm…" She looked through them all and soon nodded in approval, "Alright I'll take them how much will it come to Nefert?"

"About 500 dollars." The old man looked like he was about to blow up.

"Nefert are ya feelin' OK? 'Cause these cards are worth over 1000 dollars. An' dat's sellen' em' cheap too." But by the time he had finished talking Nefert had already taken her money and showed her out the door.

"Come back soon…um…what's your name?" Nefert asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"…Amy."

"'Kay come back soon Amy." Nefert smiled and waved her good bye.

* * *

In the feudal era Karla, Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un were on their way to where ever Sesshomaru was headed. Karla was humming a little tune that was driving Jaken insane, Rin was sleeping in Karla's arms (Aww) and Jaken was well…being Jaken, walking up beside Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru he was remaining silent leading the way. Rin yawned and woke up to see Karla's smiling face looking down on her. "Have a good nap Rin?" Rin nodded, "I think were almost there." Again Rin nodded. The scenery was had no grass and it appeared that they were going up a very big hill. The only trees around were dead and Karla had given up on seeing any wild life up there. "So uh Jaken do you um know where were uh going now?"

"Yes to the sword smith called Totosai. He is the best there is…but he is not to fond of Lord Sesshomaru."

"Why is that Jaken?"

"Well originally Lord Sesshomaru went to see if he could make a sword stronger then the Tetsusaiga **(A/N 1) **but Totosai, being the stubborn old coot he is, said no. So they just haven't been too close, in fact they both resent each other." Jaken told her in an all-knowing voice.

"Uh…huh…then 'why' are we going to see him?"

"Because those arrows and that bow you carry around aren't fitting for one such as yourself."

"Meaning…?" Karla was a little bit flabbergasted.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru just thought that if you were going to be traveling around with him you could at least defend yourself properly. Because that weapon you carry around is well…please don't kill me for saying this…repulsive." Karla had flames in her eyes and she looked like she was about to kill whoever was in her way.

"He said WHAT?" Karla yelled at Jaken.

"Well Karla think of it this way, Lord Sesshomaru is the lord of the Western demons. Your arrows kill demons now what type of demon lord would keep around a human who could kill most of his army with arrows?" Jaken said very fast praying that he didn't get on the receiving end of Karla's anger. With only Rin as company and Jaken as a 'peeping toad' Karla had changed and it had only been four days since she had left Egypt and traveled through time and met Rin. Before she came she would go along with anything anyone said and was a 'wall flower' but now she stood up and voiced her opinions and made sure that everyone heard them. She was basically a newer version of Juliet from _'Romeo and Juliet'_ just with powers and a bow and arrows and well…friends. 'Friends that I left behind…' Karla thought sadly to herself. 'I'm going to need some of those antidepressants if I keep thinking like that.'

"Were here." Sesshomaru said plainly. As they walked towards the entrance of what Karla thought was where the Totosai man lived a large fireball came towards them and Karla picked up Rin and jumped out of the way. "Totosai. I have no time for your pathetic games."

"Go away Sesshomaru. I will not make you a sword stronger then the Tetsusaiga. Now leave." A rude voice called to him from inside of the cave.

"Well that was a really friendly welcome." Karla muttered sarcastically setting Rin down on the ground. "Now who in the seven hells just threw that at us?" Karla asked taking her bow and arrows out.

Sesshomaru put a hand in front of her, "That won't be necessary. Old man I have no need for you to make me a sword. But she does." Sesshomaru motioned to Karla.

Soon an old man came out of the cave looking skeptical of the two, "Who is this 'she' that you said?" He first looked at Rin then shook his head. "You want a little girl to fight for you know? That is out of the question…" Totosai looked over to Sesshomaru and soon realized that he did not mean Rin but Karla. "Oh! So you want me to make you a sword girl?"

"I have a name so use it." Karla said peeved that this guy could just attack them and then expect them not to attack him themselves.

"And what is your name?" "Karla." "Hmm…Now this may be tricky. I can sense a strong power in you but I can think of no sword to give you…"

Karla interrupted him with seething anger, "Look. You attack us and almost killed Rin and I, so the least you could do is make me a sword for satin's sake."

Totosai pretended to clean out his ears, "Huh? What? Do I hear a please?" Karla shot one of her arrows and it narrowly missed Totosai but it did destroy some of his cave. Totosai thought for a moment, "I'll make you a very strong purification sword."

"A Say what now?" Karla looked really confused.

"This sword will allow you to use it as a normal sword but when it is confronted with demons it shall be as strong as your arrows, which is pretty freaking strong considering that I was almost hit with one." Karla nodded. "It will be done in…two days."

"If it is not done by the time we get back you will die." Sesshomaru's cold voice made Karla shiver but not noticeably. "Let's go." Sesshomaru started to walk down the hill with Jaken at his heel.

"Keep the arrow it'll remind you not to piss me off." Karla stated as she walked down the hill toward the others.

"Well this is interesting. Sesshomaru is having two humans traveling with him. How odd…" Totosai said to himself.

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken! Come play with us!" Rin said excitedly. She soon started to pull him over to where Karla was standing.

"Well this IS a first. A demon getting bossed around by a human." Karla chuckled.

"Oh shut up girl. I could kill you faster then you could say…" Karla picked up her arrow and threw it at him with amazing strength. As it moved towards Jaken a familiar pink light surrounded it. Jaken ducked just in time for the arrow sped on and knocked over the tree that was directly behind him. "…So Rin what would you like to play?" Jaken said nervously as he watched Karla take her arrow out of the third tree down from where the other two had fallen.

"Hide and seek!" Rin exclaimed excitedly and Jaken just gave a loud sigh. "Me and Karla hide you seek."

Jaken closed his eyes and started counting to ten. "Rin come on I have the perfect spot." Karla picked up Rin and jumped up into a nearby tree, and with Karla's special ability turned invisible.

Jaken gave another loud sigh, "…Ten. Ready or not here I come." It was almost three hours later that Jaken finally gave up and Karla uncloaked them and jumped down meeting a very perturbed Jaken. "That is completely not fair Karla! Turning invisible. How could anyone see you?" Jaken scolded her. Karla rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Sesshomaru cut in.

"I could see her. Only a fool couldn't." Sesshomaru looked over to them with his cold amber eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean? That my powers are useless…?" Karla glared at him. If she had learned anything from sharing a room with Seto Kaiba was his glares.

"Yes." Was his only response.

Karla growled at him, "Look. All I see from you is your cold eyes and your emotionless talk…so at the beginning I thought 'OK he's just like Kaiba. No big deal.' So I ignored it. But now you go insulting my powers…? It's not like YOU could do any better mister 'I'm-so-great' because unlike you I'm not a self centered arrogant emotionless jerk." Karla used her hands to get across her point as she spoke.

"Are you finished blabbering human?" Karla looked at him like he had just grown a second head. He took Karla's silence as a yes and continued on, "Good. Your powers may be impressive, but they would be nothing were you try to defeat Naraku, and I highly doubt that your friends are any stronger then yourself."

"So you're saying that you'll help me get stronger…?" Karla asked him.

"Are you ready then." Sesshomaru stated it more then his asked it because he didn't want to wait for her answer. All he did was get up and draw his sword and charge toward her head on.

* * *

Rei and Kaiba ate in silence except for the sound of Kaiba typing away at his laptop. Rei had tried about seven times to start a conversation but Kaiba just grunted in response so trying to talk to him was pointless as Rei soon discovered. She soon started to whistle an annoying tune so that she could at least have some kind of communication with the stone faced boy sitting across from her. "Will you stop that I'm trying to work."

"Hmm?" Rei pretended that she just heard him, "Oh? You're talking to me? Well I do believe I deserve a prize of some sort."

"Humph."

"Oh Kaiba humor is wasted on people like you. You know that?" Kaiba pretended that he didn't hear her and started to type away again. "You are an ass of the highest caliber. HEY! Are you listening to me you self-centered jerk?" Rei asked him. Sighing, very aggravated by now, she quickly thought of a way to annoy him to the utmost of her human powers. "So Kaibaboi…"

Kaiba's head perked up at Rei's singsong voice and extension of his name, "What did you just call me?" Kaiba was seething now and his computer was off signaling that she had his full attention, which was not a good thing.

"I called you Kaibaboi. Is that so bad…?" Rei asked in an innocent tone.

"If you call me that once more not only will I crush you with the entire weight of Kaiba Corp. but also with my two fists. So watch it Rei for I am not in the mood for your childish antics." Kaiba had venom dripping from his voice.

"Well at least I have your attention now." Rei said happily obviously not effected by Kaiba's threats to her health among other things.

"You have my full undivided attention. Now speak." Kaiba sat down with a huff staring intently at her probably thinking of some way to get to her other then his hollow threats.

"So…how are you?" Kaiba nearly fell off of his chair when she said those words.

"That is what you were bugging me about?" Rei nodded, "Well I'm feeling very, very annoyed and pissed off that you made me lose some time in my schedule." Kaiba glared at her when he noticed her doing hand motions that were mimicking his own. "I think that you are more immature then Yugi and the mutt put together."

(-.-) "Am not." Rei matched his glare, "Look if you want to take this outside then be my guest just don't cry when I beat your sorry ass." Kaiba looked at her astonished. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. It's just that…well no one has really spoken to me like that in a long time."

Rei huffed, "Well when your around me you had better get used to it rich boy." Rei saw the waiter come over to their seat, "Oh and by the way could you pay for breakfast?" Rei patted her pants, "'Cause I have no money what's so ever."

Kaiba looked at her dumbfounded, "You mean to say that you came down here to annoy me AND get a free meal?"

"Well I didn't come down here to annoy you but I DID come down here to get a free meal." Rei smiled at him.

"Miss is your date paying?" The waiter asked politely.

Rei, ignoring the 'date' part answered before Kaiba could, "Yes. Yes he is." Kaiba looked like he was about to kill her after the waiter left with Kaiba's credit card Rei grinned sheepishly, "Well look at the bright side…"

"Which is…?" Kaiba rudely interrupted her.

"At least I don't eat like the mutt." Rei continued seemingly unfazed by Kaiba's rudeness.

He smirked, "True but I wouldn't hold you to that statement." Kaiba took back his card and walked out of the restaurant still smirking.

Rei sat there for a moment until she caught on, "HEY!" She ran after him ignoring the odd glances that people gave her.

* * *

Sakura had almost won all of their money but Croquet was starting to make a comeback. Pegasus had lost all of the money that he had brought with him and was now betting his belongings, getting questionable looks from both Kemo and Croquet. "And that's all she wrote." Sakura said grinning broadly as she collected the money and (thanks to Pegasus) 'Funny Bunny' comics.

"How do you always manage to win in Black Jack?" Croquet asked.

"Dunno. I guess I just have some pretty good luck." Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders. She shuffled the cards, "Last chance to win back it all. Who's in?" Kemo and Croquet looked at each other and left the room not wanting to lose any more money then they already have. Because they, unlike Pegasus, didn't bet it all so they still had a bit of cash left over from Sakura's lucky winning streak. Sakura gave him a questioning look. Of course he rose to the challenge. "Sweet."

"But there is something I'd like to add to this."

"What?"

He grinned, "If I win once. Just once I get my stuff and money back."

"Hmm…and if I win just once then what do I get?" Sakura asked curiously.

Pegasus thought long and hard about this one he had lost it all and was about to win it back but he needed to think of a good bribe so that she would play him one last round. "Hmm…how about…a full week of not annoying you?"

"…And…?" Sakura obviously wanted more then that considering how much money there was and other things to be collected.

"And…um…my 'Toon Word' card. Along with any other card you see fit. Satisfied?" Pegasus questioned her.

"Yes, now let us begin." His face up card was the ace of spades while her face up card was the three of hearts. The other card she had was a five of clubs giving her a grand total of eight. Pegasus on the other hand his other card was the nine of diamonds giving him a total of twenty. "Hit or stand?" Sakura asked coolly not wanting him to know how bad her hand actually was.

"Stand." He said with a completely blank face.

'Hmm…I was wondering when he would become serious in this game now I need some pretty awesome cards to win this. Now let's see he has an ace face up so most likely he has a king, queen, jack or ten face down to win the game for him. Or he could be bluffing and trying to make me get a bust…oh crap.' "I'll hit." Sakura picked up another card, it was the eight of spades. 'If I hit again and get a card higher then five I'll bust and lose the game…'

"How about we make this more interesting Sakura-girl."

"How so?" Sakura asked snapping out of her slight stupor.

"How about the looser also has to do whatever the other person say's for a whole week." Pegasus looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "Unless you are too scared for this simple bet…"

Letting her slight ego get the better of her she responded immediately with a 'yes' "I'll stand." She showed her cards.

He chuckled a little bit, "I guess I get all of my stuff back…and I get a new helper." He smiled broadly flipping his other card.

"Damn…" She muttered under her breath. "I lost."

"It would seem so Sakura-girl. Hmm…now what to do first…" Sakura looked as if she was about to faint but Pegasus just ignored it. "What to do, what to do." Pegasus was walking around Sakura as if sizing her up. Sakura was just contemplating her loss. "Still thinking about it?" He asked her setting his hands on her shoulders and whispering into her ear. She visibly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Holy crap. If you ever scare me like that again then I will hurt you." Sakura said to him.

"That is after this week has ended. Because you agreed to this little…bet. So now I get to boss you around for a whole week." He grinned like a child as Sakura on the other hand just gave a loud groan in annoyance.

"Great."

* * *

Yami had gotten back from the pyramid with a very sore jaw thanks to Sakura. But on the other hand he had scared Inuyasha with his newfound spirit and also very surprised looks from Anna, Tea, and Yugi when his Ka spoke to them. "OK, OK let me get this straight you left here at what…like seven o'clock? Got beat up by Sakura, knocked out and got your Ka from over 5,000 years ago?" Anna asked still puzzled that his Ka was STILL living in his tomb. (Now that's not a sentence you hear every day.)

"Um ya basically." Yami said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I still don't get it." Anna said, Tea and Yugi nodding their heads in agreement.

"Do you want me to explain it in greater detail?" Yami asked them.

"Uh huh." Yugi said nodding his head.

"Alright…"

FIVE HOURS LATER

"…Get it?" He asked.

Shifty eyed looks came from all three of them, "…Uh…sure…" Tea said unsure of that answer it was all just starting to make her head spin. "Well I'm going out to eat. You guys want to come?" Tea asked while getting her wallet and starting towards the door.

"Only if Yami is buying." Anna said, "I paid for a meal about a week ago. So I'm not paying this time."

"And I paid last time." Yugi stated.

"Wha-?" Yami started but got cut off by Tea.

"Well it's three to one Yami. Looks like your paying today." Tea said happily as she put away her wallet. 'He looks kinda cute all flabbergasted like that.' She thought. A hand waved in front of her face snapping her out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Are you OK Tea?" Yami asked her. "You look a little hot."

"Oh I'm fine. I just…put a little too much blush on." Tea lied.

"Alright." 'Why does she feel that she has to lie around me?' Yami thought solemnly to himself.

"…Well then they're waiting for us so…let's go…" Tea said almost for certain that Yami did not believe her fast lie and was probably wanting her to tell him the truth. "Yami…" She called out to him just as he was about to open the door.

He turned to her with confusion written all over his face. "Yes?"

"I…" 'Say it you coward! Say you love him!' (This may be confusing to some people.)  
But what if he rejects me?  
Take a leap of faith then. Nothing is worse then having this feeling locked up inside of you.

But-

No 'buts' about it say it and get it over with now!

…Alright.' "I…l-l-love y-…" Yami looked astonished and his eyes were hoping that she would continue, "Yellow." She sighed. She still could not tell him how she felt.

Yami looked disappointed, "…Hmm. Let's go. They are waiting for us."

'ARGH! I STILL couldn't tell him! What a fool I am! Now he must think I am some kind of yellow loving freak. Great.' Tea thought. (Um ya I'm just gonna cut this one short because It's going nowhere.)

* * *

Kari and Kate were roaming the streets of Cairo looking for something interesting to do instead of watching Tristin and Joey fight almost none stop. They decided to have a little 'Girl's Day Out'. Which to Joey and Tristin meant to follow and hopefully not get caught. "Are they still there?" Kari asked.

"Sadly." Kate sighed, "Who do they think they are fooling?"

"Um…I think us." Kari pointed to where they were standing.

"What? Where did they go?"

"I dunno. Maybe they went to get some food. Anyway…time for shopping!" Kari said enthusiastically.

"Where?" Kate looked around and noticed that there was not a single mall in eye view.

"Duh! Over there." Kari ran towards an opening in people and Kate soon found herself face to face with one of the biggest malls she had ever seen. "Well come on. I'll bet you anything that they are in there already, and are pigging out." More then 3 hours later Kate and Kari finally collapsed onto a chair in the food court.

"I never knew that this mall had so many freaking huge stores!" Kate said as she put down her six bags each from different stores.

"Tell me about it. I probably just maxed out my credit cards!" Kari exclaimed. "And the entire food court is probably bigger then five of the stores we went too!"

"Uh huh. So where are we eating?" Kate asked as a loud growl was heard from her stomach.

"How about that place over there? It looks good. Maybe it'll taste good too…" Kari started but Kate quickly decided against it.

"Nuh uh. I ain't eating anywhere besides the logo's I know. Like McDonalds (I don't own it.) for instance." Kate said but quickly realized that Kari was already in line for her choice of food. Kate just sighed and got her food and waited until Kari came back from the washroom for the food was not to her liking. "Thought so. Here's a burger. And a lesson, always listen to me and go to a place you know serves eatable food."

"OK, OK so I was wrong and you were right. Now give me a burger!" Kari grabbed a burger and wolfed it down. Soon two guys that looked like they were right out of some rap-metal concert.

"Hey you're in our spot." One of them stated rudely.

"And for that whatever is on or around OUR table we get to keep." The second guy grabbed Kari's drink and chugged it down while the other one grabbed Kate's bags.

"HEY! Who do you think you are?" Kate asked outraged.

"We are the scorpions best fighting gang around. I'm the leader Eric. This guy over here is Mark, he's David, weirdo over there is Tom, and the muscle guy over there is Bob but we call him 'The Eliminator.' (Lol my old desk in Math class said that. Actually I put it there but who really cares?) And who are you?" The first guy said.

"Well I'm Kate. And I can kick your ass."

"And I'm Kari, and if you really ARE fighters then you know who I am."

The one he called Tom whispered to him something that was almost inaudible; "She's Kari!"

"Well I knew that you pin head."

"No…Kari from Japan."

Eric's eyes went big, "How can you be sure?"

"The tattoo on her left arm." Eric looked at her right arm. "No, no, no. HER left. Not yours."

It took him a minute to actually figure out if it was his right of his left but his eyes soon went wider, "Holy sh-"

"Don't curse." Tom said in a scolding tone.

While they were talking over if she WAS the Kari Tom was talking about Kari and Kate were planning. "…Ya know I think that they know who you are Kari." Kate said to her.

"Mmhmm I am now infamous all around the world. I feel SO loved." Kari said almost sarcastically. "Do they think that we can't hear them?"

"Wouldn't put it past 'em." Kate said pointing her thumb towards them.

"We challenge you to a fight to see if you are who you say you are!" Eric stated aloud. Receiving loud groans from his entire group.

Kari looked skeptical, "Uh…I don't know…I mean…I don't want to-" Eric cut her off.

"Scared are we? Well the Kari that I've heard about would have never backed away from a challenge like you just had. Let's just take their stuff and go." Eric told his group. They each grabbed one or two bags and started to leave. With amazing agility Kari jumped over their heads and landed right in front of them. "Move!" Kari shook her head and charged towards him with her fist extended almost dying to make contact with Eric's face. He just snapped his fingers and Bob stood in front of him ready to take the blow. Kari punched him and he caught her fist in his enormous hands while twisting it. Bob threw her into a near by wall, Kari was blinded by fury and did not know that her eyes became pitch black. Kate gasped, as she knew fully what was going on, Kari had lost control of her powers and was now trapped until this fight was over.

"Kate what's going on here?" Joey asked as he, Tristin, Marik and Malik came running up.

"Well those idiots pissed Kari off and now she's lost control of her powers." Kate thought of something, "How did you know that we were here?"

"Uh-" Tristin started but Malik cut him off.

"Where ever there is destruction and chaos with fist fights Kari is bound to be there. It was all around the mall that the scorpions were here and that they found someone to push around and fight. So we came to investigate on who it was. It was only a coincidence that you two were here." Malik took in a big breath mainly because he said that all in one breath. "So now we can all kick some scorpion ass." He didn't wait for them to answer he just charged toward the big guy and kicked him the back. Marik called fourth the Shadow Realm so that no one besides them would know what they were doing.

"What in the…?" Mark asked fighting off Joey.

"Welcome to da Shadow Realm." Joey swung his leg knocking Mark to the ground with a loud thump. Tristin was already finished with his person and just kicked him for good measure. Malik and Marik were having a little bit of trouble with Bob, who was just holding them by their throats letting them dangle from the air. Joey and Tristin nodded to each other and charged Bob and double kicked him in the back making him let go of Marik and Malik. Once on the floor the swung both their legs and let Bob crash down to the floor, and would have probably made it shake if they were not in the Shadow Realm. Kate was only toying with David and when she had, had enough fun the faked a kick and punched him square in the nose sending him a good five or so meters away from her. Lastly Kari had Eric hanging upside down from her dark magic and it looked as though Eric had passed out from lack of air. Malik creeped around her and bashed her on the head with his millenium rod.

After getting odd looks from Kate, Joey, and Tristin he just smiled sheepishly and say, "Well I was going to do it eventually!" The rest of them just rolled their eyes and made Marik exit the Shadow Realm for them. Once out they were surrounded by tons of people, most of which were reporters.

"Can we get an interview?"

"What are your Names?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you a new gang to Cairo and should Egypt be fearing you?"

"Yes you should all be fearing me! I shall take over ALL OF EGYPT AND BECOME PHARAOH! MUAHAHA!" Joey, Tristin, Kate and Marik all looked at Malik who had just said, or more accurately yelled that aloud.

"He has some…issues." Marik said putting his hand over his Yami's mouth. _'Shut up Malik! Do you want to go to an insane asylum?' _Marik asked Malik through the mind link.

'_Depends. Do they have candy?'_ Marik sweat-dropped.

'_How about this. If you shut up we can make Mr. Chin use his credit card and get you some candy. But for now just be quiet and don't say anything stupid!'_

'_Alright already! Just take your hand off of my mouth. And don't say that I have issues. I just want to rule all of Egypt and become Pharaoh. Is that so bad?' _Malik asked.

'_Honestly. Yes.'_ Marik answered taking his hand off of Malik's mouth. "Now let's get the hell out of here!" He bolted off towards exit and when the other four figured out what he was doing the raced after him with Malik having a small handicap, carrying Kari on his shoulder. "Are they following us?" Marik asked not daring to look over his shoulder.

Joey, being Joey, he looked over his shoulder and noticed a mob of reporters running after them, "I think that they are. LOOK!" The rest of the group looked behind them to see what he was exclaiming about.

"Do you need a ride?" A random taxi driver asked in Arabic.

"Yes. Yes we do." Marik turned to everyone else and said in Japanese, "Get in or get trampled by reporters!" The other four plus the unconscious Kari jumped into the cab and the driver hurried off ignoring the speed limits because Malik had control of his mind. "That should do. I think we lost them. You can release the guys mind now Malik." Malik looked disappointed but soon obliged. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" This statement received him several bumps on the head. "I was kidding! I was kidding! You guys can't take a joke? Hmm I wonder if we'll end up on the news? OW! OW! HEY! NOOOOOOOO! DEAR GOD NO! STOP BEATING ME UP!" Marik cried out from the back of the taxi. The screams could be heard from far, far away.

* * *

**A/N 1:** I changed the spelling of Tetsiga to Tetsusaiga. So the second one is the proper spelling…I think

Well that was um…an interesting chapter. And it was eight (and a sentence or five into the ninth page) pages and 6,332 words. And people I REALLY do apologize for all of my late updates but writers block SUCKS! Also please R and R.


	16. Copy Cat

Disclaimer: OK well I don't own 1.Yu-Gi-Oh 2.Inuyasha 3.Nike 5. Chi Yagami (the OC) and 6.DC but I do own the other OC's. And if I did own any of these I would be freaking rich.

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) me interrupting the story

A line is different time or place

Chapter 16: Copy Cat

Sakura's head snapped up at the sound of someone's overly loud voice. 'Hmm probably nothing.'

"Or was it something?"

"Seriously you have got to stop doing that." Sakura told him, though not making eye contact.

"Doing what exactly Sakura-girl?" Pegasus asked innocently looking at her laptop, "So whatcha doin'?"

"If you must know I'm talking on MSN. Why?"

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and answered as sarcastic as she could manage, "No. I don't. I'm talking to some random guy I found on the Internet and we have been secretly Internet dating behind your back."

"…Seriously?" Pegasus asked stupidly.

Sakura smacked her forehead, 'Mental note: Don't be sarcastic in front of him.' "Never mind." The screen flashed signaling that there was a message.

_Dude who can't skate: I'm back. Miss me? Lol_

_Demon Girl: Yup. Looks up and notices someone uh never mind…I didn't miss you._

_Dude who can't skate: Huh? Who's there? Is it that guy that beat your ass in Black Jack?_

_Demon Girl: … Oh shut up! Baka! _

_Dude who can't skate: Whistles innocently Whaaaat? I didn't do notin' _

**Demon Girl has exited the conversation**

"So who was that?" Pegasus asked very intrigued.

"I already told you; some random guy I found on the Internet. Need I say more?" Sakura said ignoring the flashing conversation window.

"Yes. Because need I remind you that I get to boss you around for a whole week. So I'll ask only once more, who was that?"

Sakura mumbled in protest at his unfair advantage. "Well for one thing it's a girl. We all call her Cherry. She couldn't come to Egypt with us because her parents wanted her to focus more on her study's then fun. But I still talk to her once in a while. Satisfied?" Pegasus nodded.

"Well you should at least see what she's trying to tell you."

"Alright…fine."

_Dude who can't skate: Oh come on. At least talk to me Sakura! You are being childish!_

_Demon Girl: Am I now?_

_Dude who can't skate: Well… more so then usual_

_Demon Girl: HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!_

_Dude who can't skate: Whoa! Can you say anger management? _

_Demon Girl: _(-.-)_ G2G his highness is calling…_

_Dude who can't skate: Who's "His highness"?_

"Yes who is 'his highness' Sakura-girl?"

"Uh…you." Sakura involuntarily blushed.

_Demon Girl: N.O.Y.B._

_Dude who can't skate: What's NOYB? _

_Demon Girl: None Of Your Business. Bye._

**Demon Girl has logged off**

**SIGH** "Sometimes she is just SO annoying." Sakura said giving another sigh.

"Hmm…she doesn't seem like the type to like to annoy people. I'm no expert but I'm guessing that she really wanted to come here and now she's just annoying you because you got to go." Pegasus finished off by giving her a look, "Or at least that's what I think."

"I'm probably going to regret saying this but, I think your right." Sakura told him, "But WHY does she have to annoy me SO much? Ugh…sometimes it's just so frustrating you know. I just don't know what to do anymore. If I tell her to stop annoying me she'll be hurt and probably try and hurt me! But if I don't she'll always be an annoying little person who is very close to becoming a stalker." Pegasus sat down next to her.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Pegasus flashed her a playful grin. "I had SO many stalkers back in high school…" He looked like he was reminiscing on an old memory.

Sakura whacked him with a pillow; "I'm trying to be serious. Can't you be…for once?"

"Hey! Your not allowed doing that. But…I am." He thwacked her with the pillow.

"You DO realize that as soon as this thing is over I'm going to kill you…right?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes. But I'm going to make this the best week ever." He said with an evil grin on.

'Oh dear god HELP!' Sakura hit her head on the table next to her bed. "Awe…ow." She rubbed her head where she hit it.

"So how did the game go?" Croquet asked. Pegasus held up all of his 'Funny Bunny' books and smiled. "Oh. Never mind."

"HA! I _KNEW_ you would lose." Sakura gave Kemo a death glare.

"SHUT UP! OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP!" She screamed at him.

"Uh, and how are you going to do that?" Kemo asked her.

Sakura grinned evilly, "It's amazing what one can do with a roll of duck tape, rope, and imagination…isn't it."

"When did YOU become evil?" Pegasus asked her.

"Uh…I dunno. I guess after hanging out with Malik and Marik while my parents were out of town and Isis was going to kill them because they had just 'robbed' a bank. So they needed a place to stay, my place was open and when they asked if they needed to pay I just told them to teach me how to scare people out of their wits. Or at least teach me how to be evil when I want to be."

"I'm not even going to ask anymore." Pegasus said.

"That's probably a good idea." Sakura thought for a moment, "And now I'm going to block Cherry."

"Immature nymph."

"What…?"

"You are a immature nymph." Pegasus repeated.

"…And exactly _what_ does that mean?"

"You're immature and…you're short." Pegasus smirked broadly.

"…Die." Sakura lunged at him not even caring about the bet.

"Oh my…"

"God." Kemo finished. "Drink?"

"Let's go…" He glanced back at the chaos, "Fast."

* * *

"Your crazy!" Karla yelled at him while nearly dodging the blow. 

"You asked for this." He told her while charging at her yet again.

"What! The hell I did you crazy…crazy person!"

"Master Jaken! Do something! Karla is going to die!" Rin said on the verge of tears.

"Heh, you do something." This earned a glare from Rin, "Where did you learn that?"

"Karla." Rin said watching Karla get hit in the shoulder making a scream of pain come out of her lips. Sesshomaru was ready to strike again but this time he sheathed his sword and allowed his poison claws to come out to their full extent, he ran for the wounded Karla at top speed letting his demon instincts take full control his eyes were fully blood red. Rin ran as fast as she could towards Karla to stop Sesshomaru from killing her. "Karla!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of Rin's voice. 'What is she doing? She's going to be killed!' Karla weakly got up and ran in front of her. Blocking Sesshomaru's mad dash of what he called 'training'. "Holy God! You're trying to KILL Rin! You are a horrible, spiteful, self loving, evil demon BAKA!" Karla spat at him.

He smirked at her, "At least you moved."

Karla gaped at how smug he was being about almost KILLING a human girl. 'Hn I guess he must be used to killing people. If he that heartless as to try and kill a child just to get me out of my stupor. What a total ass!' "YOU!" Karla pointed at Sesshomaru; "YOU ARE A HORRIBLE DEMON! I've said that before but it's true!" She thought for a moment, "You might possibly be one of the biggest JERKS I've EVER met!"

Sesshomaru put away his sword and walked up to Karla, "If I wanted to kill Rin I would have done it a long time ago human." He walked off south of the mountain where Totosai lived.

Karla turned to Rin to see that she was scowling at her, "What?"

"You made Lord Sesshomaru sad." She stated.

"That was sad? He looked the same as he always does. How can you tell?"

"I just can." Karla ran up to her, "Go and apologize." Rin pushed her towards where Sesshomaru was walking.

Karla sighed knowing that Rin would eventually win. "Alright." Karla hurried after him leaving Jaken and Rin alone with Ah-Un. Sesshomaru must have walked pretty fast because Karla even with her running after him STILL couldn't find him. Karla sighed loudly, "Finding him is like finding hay in a needle stack!"

"Finding who?" Sesshomaru appeared behind her smirking all the while as he saw Karla jump from the sound of his voice.

"You." Karla gave a shifty eyed look, "Look…sorry for the way I acted back there." Karla said allowing the nicer more shy side of her take over.

Sesshomaru gave a quiet 'humph' "I do not need you sympathy human."

The new Karla got back control, "I can't BELIEVE YOU! I come out here in the middle of god knows where to apologize to you and you can't accept that? You are SO THICK HEADED!" She yelled at him. Rin who was hiding in the bushes had to cover her ears from Karla's yelling.

Sesshomaru put his hand over her mouth to stop the yelling, "Shut-up human. Or I'll kill you right here in front of Rin." Rin came out of the bushes after being found out.

Karla glared at him with the best of her efforts but her eyes quickly went to shock as his hand began to light up with a faint green colour. With this in mind Karla knew that he would carry out his threat, even if it were in front of Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru. Can you let go of Karla now?" She asked in a small voice.

Sesshomaru let go of her about two minutes later leaving her gasping for air.

"What…a…freak…" Karla muttered under her breath. As the two day's came an went with Karla's training and to her amazement she had gotten better and better at using her powers to her advantage and being more silent at running while being invisible at the same time.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called.

"Yes master Sesshomaru."

"Take the human and get the sword." Jaken scowled at this but nodded. The walk up the hill was boring and long mainly because Rin wasn't around to entertain anyone.

Karla was whistling loudly and it was slowly driving Jaken insane. "Will you STOP THAT?" Jake yelled at her.

Karla stopped whistling, "Stop doing what exactly Jaken?" She started whistling again.

'I hate humans. They are just put on this planet to annoy me.' Jaken thought to himself. "Never mind." 'Were almost there. I only have to endure a little more of this torture and then I can…' Jaken looked around and saw that Karla had already made it up the mountain and was waving to him. Jaken grumbled to himself as he made his way slowly up the hill.

"…Thank you once again Totosai." Karla said. She turned to walk away and noticed Jaken on the ground, "Oh hey Jaken. What took you so long?" Karla shook her head, "Well whatever. We need to get back to the camp before Rin starts to worry about me." Karla ran past Jaken at a fast speed her new sword hitting him in the head. "Sorry." Karla yelled back to him as she continued to run down the mountain like hill.

**SIGH** "Too much running isn't good for you."

"Well then allow me to assist you. FORE!" Totosai came up behind him and booted him with tremendous strength high up in the air bypassing Karla on the way down.

"Curse you TOTOSAIIIIII!" Jaken yelled as he flew through the air.

"Look Master Sesshomaru! Master Jaken can fly!" Rin exclaimed as she looked up.

Karla skidded to a halt in front of Rin and Sesshomaru then fell at the sudden lack of speed, "Ow. My face."

"Are you OK Karla?" Rin asked as she bent down to Karla's level.

She got up rubbing her nose; "Uh…yeah I'm fine. But I'm not too sure about Jaken. MAN that was hilarious!" Karla let out a hearty laugh.

"Funny for you maybe. But it wasn't for me annoying human." Jaken said with a huff as he appeared from the bushes behind Sesshomaru.

"Ah quit ya whining Jaken. It was either that or you run AGAIN…" Karla started.

"YOU! You're the reason Totosai did that!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Pfft. As if. I just told Totosai that he could do what he wished to you. The kicking MIGHT have been what I've wanted to do since I heard your voice but I didn't say anything. But it was Totosai who did it so don't blame me." Karla stuck her tongue out at him, Rin mimicking her as well.

* * *

A woman was sitting in a corner of a dark room obviously thinking. 'So far all of my plans have failed. Pathetic, Dice was defeated twice, and I've in-listed numerous demons and all of which have failed just because of a few teens.' Lily was shaking her head at her stupidity, she started to flip through her newly acquired cards. Stopping at one in particular she read out the title smirking, "Copy Cat. Perfect. Now little demon lets see if you can spot a fake." After twenty minutes she finally summoned the magic card. "Here is who you shall be impersonating," She created a portal with Pegasus' body in it. Within seconds she was staring face to face with a Pegasus look alike. A faint laugh was heard from the room.

* * *

There was a loud knocking on the door. 'Hmm, I didn't think that Sakura-girl would be back this fast.' Pegasus thought to himself as he opened the door only to be knocked out on contact. 

Lily stepped into the room, "Hn, what an… ugly room. No wonder the demon is so violent." She chuckled a bit before turning to the Pegasus look alike, "When the time is right kill the demon." She was about to leave when she threw something over to him. It looked almost like a black marble, "When you are in position to strike break this and I'll do the rest." He nodded and Lily disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Sakura came in looking a little flushed, "I got your wine and ice your royal-pain-in-the-ass. Don't ask me how I got the Wine. It was a pain let's just say. At least ten people looked at me weird in the store." She shook her head; "Anyway I'm going to go out now. BYE!"

"Wait." The copy Pegasus said (OK for the sake of my slow typing he is going to be referred to as Pegasus.)

Sakura gave a loud sigh, "What?"

"What's that yelling?"

"Huh?" She listened more closely, "Oh that's Yugi and them. I'm gonna check it out… BYE!" She left before he could get a word in edgewise. 'Whew that was close. Though it wouldn't surprise me if he chased me down the hall.' She shrugged off her thought while continuing down the hall.

* * *

"You want to be Pharaoh eh?" Yami asked while looking at Malik who whistled innocently. 

"What Me? Why would 'I' want to be Pharaoh?" Yami pointed to the television, which was playing Malik's outburst over and over again. "Oh…heheh…oh well what harm could it do? Apparently I have issues after all…" Malik glared at Marik.

"Well it wasn't MY fault that you blurted out that you wanted to take over all of Egypt and rule as Pharaoh then do an evil laugh. Now was I?" Marik stated.

Malik rolled his eyes, "No but it IS a very good plan that developed in you head first. Because I recall you hating a certain Pharaoh and going on a Battle City rampage. Am I not correct?"

Marik cursed under his breath, of course he was right. After all he WAS apart of him, he knew all of his emotions and thoughts almost better then he alone did. "Awe shut it Malik. At least 'I' wasn't the one who took over my body and used it for my own means."

"Well 'I' didn't need the help of a Tomb Robber. A horrible one at that…" Malik started.

"Talking about me are we?" Bakura appeared from the shadows of the room. "If I remember correctly Malik you're supposed to be in the Shadow Realm. How did you get out? Or did you have some help?" Bakura asked leaning against the wall.

"Heh. I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you thief." Malik spat at him.

"This coming from the wannabe Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.

"So what if I do? 'S not like you didn't try something like this Bakura." Malik huffed.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Look the only reason I came here is because I was looking for Sakura."

"Ooh why?" Yugi asked.

"Because I would like to know something." Bakura answered.

"…Uh huh…I think he just wants Sakura. But is too ashamed to admit it." Kate added.

"Um…I can hear you guys all the way down the hall and I heard my name, what's up?" Sakura said through the door.

"Bakura wants you!" Kate said to her.

"Uh…what?" Sakura asked confused.

Kari let her in, "She said that Bakura wants you."

"Uh…huh…but what about Chi?"

"STUPID MORTALS I DO NOT WANT THE DEMON!" Bakura yelled out which earned him a smack from Sakura.

"Don't turn into Inuyasha." Sakura warned.

"The reason I want to talk to you is…" He whispered the rest into her ear.

"What? Uh what was the part after 'listen very closely'?" Sakura asked.

Bakura just grumbled and pulled her over to the side, "Take me to that well…you know the one that leads to ancient Egypt."

"Oh?" Sakura wondered, "Why?"

"Just because."

Sakura thought for a moment, "Oh!" She smiled, "Alright then let's go before the baka comes then!" Sakura pulled Bakura over to the window, "Hold on!" She jumped out the window with Bakura yelling something along the lines of…

"YOU EVIL HUMAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Shut up or I'll drop you." Sakura said while covering her ears in pain as he continued to yell.

"IF YOU DROP ME I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakura yelled warningly. Sakura rolled her eyes and landed on the ground.

"Oh will you just SHUT UP!"

"Uhm… what are you doing to my boyfriend Sakura?" Chi asked walking up beside them.

"I'll let him tell you." Sakura said not wanting to get involved.

"…Uh…well…" Bakura started not knowing how to phrase this.

"I already know. And I'm coming too. I really want to see what you were like in Egypt before you went psychotic and turned into dust and all." Chi replied. "Oh and Sakura I was just giving you a hard time."

"Great." Sakura mumbled, "Well let's get going before the Pegasus shows up. The baka then won't be able to stop me then will he?" Sakura let out a laugh then slowly stopped and allowed it to turn into a nervous chuckle after seeing Bakura and Chi's faces. "He's right behind me isn't he?" She continued with the tone to match her expression.  
"Yes, he is." Pegasus said from behind her. She instantly cringed. It made it so much worse that he, himself answered. There was a long pause were nothing was said. A long awkward pause. "So where were you going eh Sakura-girl?"

"Um… to… uh… the… er… market?" Sakura said unsure of herself. **SIGH** "You know don't you?" Pegasus nodded, "And I'm guessing that you want to come right?" Again he nodded, "Even if we leave you here then your gonna follow us right?"

"Yup." Pegasus said nodding again.

Sakura swore under her breath and gave a loud sigh; "Well…off we go." She said not as enthusiastically as before.

"Er…do you have any idea what's going on here?" Bakura asked hoping to get an answer.

Chi shook her head, "Nope. And to be quite honest I don't want to know."

Bakura groaned, "I suppose the only way that I'm going to know is if I ask one of them personally eh?" Chi nodded. "Great."

"What are you groaning about Bakura?" Sakura asked stopping in her tracks. He just shrugged her question off. She looked up towards the sky and saw a hawk fly over head, 'Hmm… It's pretty. How it can fly so free, and yet have no cares in the world.' "Off we go." She started walking north.

"Were walking?" Pegasus asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Pegasus shrugged, "No reason."

It was about ten minutes of walking when they made it to the well. "Well then I suppose that we should go in." Chi said getting nods from everyone. "Me and Bakura will go in first then you two follow. Alright?"

"'Kay." As soon as Chi and Bakura went through to the other side Sakura started to jump but got held back by Pegasus.

"I thought that we were suppose to go together."

"Oh… uh… yeah… OK… sure then… let's go?" They both jumped into the well, a light surrounded them both and they ended up on the other side of a different well. "Well this is odd."

"What is?"

"The last time I was here I put a marking on this well so that I knew that I was in the right one. But now my question is… where are we?"

"Why don't we go and find out Sakura?" He said slowly climbing up the rocks.

"Sakura?" She murmured under her breath, 'When did that start?' She shook her head from her thoughts and followed Pegasus close behind. A lush green forest soon greeted them, "Well now we know for sure that his isn't Egypt. But I don't sense any demons around so we can't be in Inuyasha's time either."

Pegasus smirked, "Maybe we should go into the forest Sakura, we may find out where we are." He told her walking calmly towards the forest. Still a little suspicious she reluctantly followed. Hearing a breaking sound Sakura asked Pegasus what it was, "Oh… I really don't know Sakura. Maybe an animal stepping on something. One never knows."

* * *

A loud groaning noise came from a room. A man chained to a wall looked dazed, "Where am I?" He asked. 

"Why you are with me of course." Lily walked towards him. The dazed look he once had was soon replaced by a look of pure hatred his left eye soon started glowing, "Oh my, my, my, that eye is a bit of a troublemaker isn't it? I suppose that I used these special bonds." She told him with a growing smirk.

"Why do you want me here."

She waved her finger in front of his face, "I would tell you that but then it would ruin the surprise. Now why don't you sit back, relax and watch the show." She summoned Kanna into the room. "Show us the demon girl and her… friend" Kanna nodded and showed a picture of Sakura and Pegasus.

"What! But… how?"

"You should know. After all, it was your card game."

It took him a few minutes to completely get her statement, "Copy Cat? But that would mean…" He trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Correct that would mean that I can summon your cards as well." She said not taking her eyes off her plan coming together.

* * *

And that's where it ends. HOLY CRIPSE! I haven't updated this story in… MONTHS! Soooooo sorry. And school can't be that much of a reason (mainly because I use it SO much) but I do know that this year is gonna be a little hard, bleah. Anywho this was 3,848 words and six pages. And please read my brand-new story that is formally untitled for Naruto. 

And now I leave you with this one question, What begins with F and ends with UCK?


End file.
